The ABC's of Love!
by HighOnSky
Summary: For each letter of the alphabet i have picked out a girl name and paired it with a nation creating a cute little one shot. Some fluff and others serious with all of your favorites! Feel free to request nations and or stories by reviewing or pming me
1. A for Alli

**A for Alli**

Mafia Man

A Romano One Shot

I stood in front of the mirror trying my best to put on a smile. I should be happy about my new job, even if my outfit bothered me a bit. It was cute with a white blouse, short pin stripped skirt with matching vest, and black heels but a bit to revealing for my taste. At this thought I couldn't help but laugh, in the past few years I had worn plenty of more degrading outfits on the job. Still I was trying to restart my life and this mini skirt and low cut shirt weren't helping with my trying to be more classy.

"Oh well Alli its time to suck it up." I said to myself, pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail with a few strands poking out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tight, going to that place way in the back of my mind where everything was perfect. Holding onto the feeling that place gave me, I snapped back to reality. Before the feeling left I grabbed my bag with a smile and drifted out the door.

As I stepped into the game house I gulped, the guys looked a lot more intimidating up close. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, my new job just so happens to be me working as a waitress at an illegal game house ran by the mafia. Thought it might be a bit important for you to know. Before I had a chance to even think about running away I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to see my friend, Antonio, grinning at me.

"Toni! I am so glad to see a friendly face." I cried out my Brooklyn accent showing greatly as I let my guard down. His grin meeting his sparkling green eyes as he threw open his arms, waiting for his general hello hug. I obliged him and pulled him close, glad that his familiar warmth calmed my nerves. "I am so nervous Toni ..." I whispered to him after I finally let go.

"I thought you might be but don't worry, most of the guys that come in here are more focused on the game then you. Besides I will be right behind the bar if anything does happen. Just relax and try to enjoy yourself a little bit." he said happily before pulling me along to the bar, not waiting a single second before putting me to work. It figures my best friend wouldn't dare miss a second of an opportunity to make money. Still gotta love him I guess.

The day went by alright, better then I thought at least. I was glad that Toni had been right about the customers not paying much attention to me and plus when they won they left a huge tip. Then just as I was beginning to think I might actually enjoy working here, the two biggest smelliest guys I had seen all night had entered. I had a twinge in my stomach that told me to be careful around them, but I ignored it, putting on my best smile as I went to go take their order.

"Woah looky here Tommy a new girl. Such a pretty young thing to." one of them said with a wicked yellow toothed smile. Tommy chuckled beside him as the man looked me up and down before he snapped his fingers saying "Bring me the strongest thing in the house would ya doll face?" I let out a breath, that I didn't even know I had been holding, and turned around to go fetch their drinks.

As I did I felt a hand slowly trying to lift my skirt and I turned around quickly, turning a dangerous shade of red. "Hey keep your grubby hands off me, I ain't no whore!" I screamed, again my accent slipping as it always did when I was angry or nervous. As soon as the words left my mouth though I regretted it as I saw the look in the mans eyes.

"You are whatever I tell say you are cape-ch? You are working for us now and if you don't watch that little mouth of yours girlie you will be in deep trouble." the unknown man said with a growl. Anger bubble inside me and I did the stupidest thing I could in that situation, I slapped him. Again I regretted my decision when I saw a fire light in his eyes. "Now you are gonna get it!" he growled as he grabbed me by the collar, lifting me into the air.

For a minute I was sure I was going to die but suddenly all the chatter in the room, since no one even looked away from their cards to help me (bastards), stopped. Then a voice with a genuine Italian accent, unlike the fake ones that the mobsters often had, called out "Put her down Felix." I don't know why but I felt the man, Felix, give a small shudder as the small man spoke.

"Aw come on boss I was just having a little fun with the new girl. I wont hurt her to bad." he whined lowering me ever so slightly. As he did I managed to sneek a glance at the man, who turned out to be really cute with dark auburn hair and dark eyes. If I hadn't been scared for my life I might have enjoyed looking him over.

Slowly the man leaned over ever so slightly, raised his eyebrow and asked calmly "Are you arguing with me?" With these small words Felix gulped loudly and dropped me unceremoniously to the ground. I huffed straightening my skirt and acting tougher then I really felt pouted putting my hands on my hips. In reality I wanted to pass out but that just didn't seem like the best thing to do in the particular situation. "Now I think you owe this bella donna(1) an apology." he said a small smile forming its way to his lips.

"Yes boss Romano. Sorry miss … it wont be happening again." Felix said with a small twitch in his eye as he addressed me. I nodded once, not really accepting his apology, but deciding it wasn't really worth the fight. Besides I was still pretty shaky and didn't think I would even have the ability to speak yet. So I was more then glad when Felix and Tommy left sulking and feeling even better that this "boss Romano" was looking at me as much as I was looking at him.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked only after everyone had gone back to there games and jobs. I nodded feebly, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto my cheeks. "Good those to are such bastards … if they didn't have such good connections I wouldn't keep them alive." he shrugged nonchalantly. "So um anyway I am really sorry for how they treated you … I promise it wont happen again. How about I make it up to you, my brother owns this really great restaurant. If you are interested of course!" he rambled closing his eyes and turning bright red.

I stifled a small giggle at his blush, I found it funny that he stood up to those big guys no problem but couldn't manage to ask me out without talking a mile a minute. I saw him peek one eye open and I answered "I would love to, after all you did save me back there. But I am kind of still working." gesturing to my outfit.

His eyes popped open and he piratically screamed "Oh that's not an issue at all! Antonio you tomato bastard I am taking erm um … whats your name?" he whispered to me shyly with a blush. I giggled again and told him which he said dreamily "What a pretty name~ anyway … I am taking Alli out to eat so don't give her a hard time or you will regret it!"

Toni bit his lip roughly, trying to hide his smile, and nodded as he wiped out a glass. As I followed 'Boss Romano' out of the game house I glanced back at Toni, who gave me a wink, telling me silently to have a good time. As we walked through the night air we didn't talk until I finally asked "So who are you exactly?"

"Oh I guess I didn't introduce myself did I. Everyone calls me Boss Romano after a weird cheese incident a few years back … but you can call me Lovino." he said running his fingers through his majorly gorgeous auburn hair. I said his name slowly, savoring the feeling of it rolling off my tongue. As I did Lovino turned a new shade of red and with a small smile said "You say it so nicely, Alli."

"You are such a flatterer Lovino." I laughed tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously with my pinky. "So tell me about your brother, what kind of restaurant does he have?" I asked after a couple of minutes of walking in silence. I gave a little shiver as a night breeze hit all of my bare skin, damn show offy uniform.

I then felt a jacket being wrapped around my shoulders and Lovino said "I seriously need to tell those bastards they need to change the uniforms, here you can wear this to keep you warm." I blushed slightly and pulled the jacket closer, breathing in his scent which was like a mix of tomatoes and old spice. "Anyway my fratello, Felicano, is a little bit pazza, you know crazy. He is so child like sometimes it so annoying but if I ever need him I know he has my back. Unless its in a fight then he will probably just run away but … to tell you the truth I don't even like to fight. Oh and he has an italian one of course!" he added on a side note, trying to distract me from his previous comment.

"You, the leader of the mafia are afraid of a fight? Seems slightly ironic to me. You seemed pretty confident when you stood up for me anyway." I said giving him a playful bump with my hip. Lovino almost fell over and I laughed as I grabbed his arm, steadying him. "You really are a softie aren't you?" I asked as he lead me into a warm and romantically lit restaurant.

He opened his mouth to shoot me a reply but he was caught off by someone screaming out "Big brother Romano~" then suddenly Lovino was pulled into a hug by a man who could only be his brother. "Fratello it has been so long since you have come to visit me … oh and you brought a girl!" the younger man called out and suddenly the hug was shifted to me.

"Damn you bastard get off of her and go make us some food!" Lovino yelled pulling me away from his brother and smacking him in the head, forming a lump. Felicano starting to pout and cry a little but none the less he ran off back to the kitchen. "Sorry you had to see that but,sometimes it is the only way to get him away. Now come on Alli, I always have a reserved seat." he said and before I could reply, his hand was in mine pulling me through the maze of tables.

Lovino finally stopped in front of a corner that was closed off by a small curtain. He opened it up for me and moved quickly so he could also pull out my chair. I had been around mobsters my whole life and this was not how they acted, it was actually rather nice. As I sat down I rested my head on my hand and stared around the room, wondering why we were closed off from the rest of the place by a thick curtain. He must of saw my pondering eyes because he answered "Usually the people I take here require a bit of privacy. I have to say I like being here with you better."

I blushed at the compliment and instead of saying anything back, turned my attention to the glass of wine that he was pouring for me. I took a small sip, swirling it around in my glass. "So is your brother in the mafia too?" I asked wondering if the kid like man I had just met could possibly be in the family, it just seemed very unlikely but more often then not it ran in the family.

"Um … no he just runs this place. When our father was dieing he told me to make sure that my little brother was happy and safe so I took up the title of the Godfather and let him run the restaurant. So I never really wanted the job, I-im actually not a very violent person. And why am I telling you this you probably think I am weak now." Lovino said turning a darker shade of red then the wine. He seemed so embarrassed to admit how he got his job so I figured it was only fair I told him how I got mine.

"I use to work for a Russian man named Ivan who turned out to be the leader of a human trafficking ring. I managed to get off the streets thanks to Antonio, who managed to get me into the bar. You got the job to protect your brother and I got it because I use to be a hooker. Now you tell me which one is worse." I whispered, my eyes tearing up as I told him about my past. I know we had just met and I barely told anybody but … he had saved me and opened up to me. I at least owed him the same.

"Alli …" he whispered my name gently, with no more trace of roughness, and I looked away, unable to look him in the eyes any longer. Now that he knew what I use to be he probably wouldn't be interested in me any more. Why did I have to be such an idiot and tell him about that! Ugh what was this guy doing to me. He then reached across the table, lifting my head up softly with his hand. "I kill people and sell drugs for a living. Nothing you could have ever done or will ever do could make you seem any more beautiful to me then you already are."

Then before I could respond his face met mine, brushing out lips against each other gently. Just as quickly as the kiss had happened he was back to his normal bad ass pose and I couldn't help but smile, I knew that behind his harsh exterior was a sweet scared teddy bear. "Lovi~" I said fondly which made him twitch a little. "I don't care what you do either because now I know … you really are a good person." I said in a whisper looking into those deep brown eyes of his.

"Yeah yeah but tell anyone il mio principessa(2) and I will have you put on my list." he said with a small half smile forming on his lips. I laughed and smiled at him sweetly. With him I knew no matter what I did it wouldn't matter to him, and that single thought was enough to make my life a bit brighter.

1. Bella donna- pretty girl

2. Il mio principessa- my princess


	2. B for Baily

**B for Baily**

Helping Hand

A Canada One Shot

"Please Baily are you not telling us here you are going because it is a secret training area?" a reporter shouted in my ear along with about a thousand others. Ever since it had been leaked I wasn't going to be in America for the next couple of weeks it had been like this non stop. I let out a sigh and pushed him away, I loved being a Olympic skater but I hated the press.

Finally my manager called out "Look she isn't taking an questions until she gets back, now we have a plane to catch goodbye!" she yelled, shoving me into the limo and ordering the driver to go. Even if it mean running over people, it was violent but it got the job done, and that's why I loved Elizibeta. "God they are like sharks aren't they?" she asked letting down her auburn hair.

"I know what you mean, I kind of miss the days when I first started out. I mean I love having the gold medal but at least back then I knew who my real friends were." I said sadly, making tiny pictures on the fogged up windows. I heard a 'hmph' from beside me and with a small smile said "Except you of course Elizi, you have been my friend from the very beginning. Thank you by the way for staying by my side."

She put her arm over my shoulders and gave me a small hug saying "Of course Baily that's what best friends are for! And don't worry I will be with you til the end. Except this weekend because I am not missing my chance to see Roderich." I couldn't help but laugh, she always seemed so tough but when it came to her boyfriend she suddenly became so girly. She smacked me gently and with a grin said "Don't be a hater just because you don't have a boyfriend! Besides I bet you might find a special someone in Canada."

I blushed and stared out at the snow falling gently. She was always bothering me about getting a boyfriend but in a world where people only wanted to be with me because of my fame how could I trust that they actually loved me? Besides the point of this weekend was simply to relax and enjoy some time back in my hometown, though meeting a cute boy count really hurt anything. "Maybe but I don't know Elzi, I really just want to see my family and skate for fun this weekend. Or is that to much to ask for?" I asked sticking my tongue out at her.

"No but I am just saying you never accept any offers from guys because you think they are using you so I think it would be nice for you to find a nice guy. Or at least a one night stand you could use some serious stress relieve!" Elizibeta grinned nudging me with a wink. I closed my eyes and turned a bright red, shaking my head furiously trying to forget her last comment. She poked my cheek gently and giggled "You are so cute when you blush like that."

Finally, two car rides and a plane later, we arrived at my small middle of nowhere hometown. I stared up at the sky, letting the snow start to numb my face like when I was a little kid. "It is s-so cold h-here Baily! How can you say this is y-your favorite p-place? I l-like Jamaica much b-better." Elizibeta whined next to me, pulling her fur coat closer to her face. Her eyes lit up though when a familiar bespectacled man stepped out of a car. "Roderich~" she called out before running into his out stretched arms.

They stood there hugging and kissing, generally being the happy to see each other couple. For a second my heart ached for that, for that closeness to another person that wasn't my family or Elizibeta. I quickly pushed down that feeling though as I shouldered my old beat up ice skates. "Hey you guys go ahead to the house, I am going down to my old pond. Promise to be back in time for dinner though!" I called out and ran off without waiting for a reply I just needed to feel ice underneath my feet again.

After a short fifteen minute walk outside of town I was treading through the all to familiar forest path. As I passed by the familiar trees the memories of my childhood days spent skating with my friends flooded through my mind. I smiled and had to stop myself from running to the place where I found my calling in life. As I got close though I heard loud thuds, like rocks hitting the ground, and I peeked around a tree to see what was going on.

I was a little bit shocked to see a cute blonde haired boy wobbling over the ice, no one ever came here at this time of day except me. Then I had to bit my lip as I saw him fall on the ice and cry out softly "Maple syrup!" I stepped out from behind my hiding spot and sat on a log, lacing up my skates, and he didn't even notice. I sat watching him until he took a particularly nasty fall and I skated over to him asking "Do you need some help?"

The boy jumped a little and looked up at me with a blush crossing his cheeks. "Ah, how long have you been there for?" he asked in a panic, trying his best to stand up but only managing to fall back on his knees. Up close I could now see him more distinctly, like the one small little curl on top of his head and blue eyes hidden behind glasses, he was actually pretty cute. I was snapped out of my staring though when I heard him mutter "Maple syrup!" as he fell yet again.

"Oh long enough to see you cover about half the pond." I said with a small smile, offering him my hand which he took gingerly. I looked down at his feet noticing the way he was standing and shook my head. "Now there is your problem, you are standing all wrong! Here watch me, it is all about finding your balance." I said and turned around taking both his hands in mine and putting my feet straight side by side. He did what I told him and I said happily "Good job~ By the way my name is Baily."

"My name is Mathew but everyone calls me Mattie. T-thanks by the way, this is helping a lot!" He said, finally able to stand up without shaking to much. I nodded and circled around him, bending over to straighten out his legs, all the while trying to cover up a blush. I was never this close to a guy before and I had just met him! At one point I was blushing so bad I thought I was going to melt right through the ice.

"Its no problem really. Now watch what I do with my feet and just slide your feet forward one after the other." I said sliding slowly and deliberately making my moves wider, trying to show him the proper way to skate. For the next half hour I skated close to his side, catching him when he was falling and holding his hand as we went onto more complicated things. The whole time both of us were bright red and avoiding eye contact. Finally once he could move around the whole pond freely, I skated backwards in front of him and asked "So what were you doing out here all by yourself trying to learn how to skate?"

"My brother Alfred was here the other week and he was teasing me because I couldn't skate. He says because I am Canadian I should know how to …. not that he is right or anything but I want to prove him wrong at least once. And maybe make myself more noticeable to." he said his voice almost a whisper, I wondered if his voice was always like that or if it was just horse from the bitter cold.

"You know sometimes its better to not be so noticeable, at least then you know you can trust who you meet." I said with a small frown thinking about all the so called friends I had lost in the years after my gold medal win. He gave me a quizical look and I laughed nervously and said "Oh sorry thinking out loud I guess but anyway you are not so bad at ice skating. You keep practicing and I bet you could even give me competition in the Olympics one day."

Mattie laughed for the first time that day and I felt a strange warm feeling take over my body, his laugh was so genuine and innocent it was … it was nice. "I wouldn't even be able to stand up if it wasn't for you … I was wondering Baily," he said and bit his lip staring down at the ground as if debating something in his head. "If you are going to be here tomorrow if you could possibly teach me some more things. I would love to see the look on Alfred's face if I could do a jump!" he said then in an almost inaudible whisper said "Plus I want to see you again."

That warm feeling spread across my hole body again and if my heart beat any faster it would probably fly right out of my chest. "Of course I will Mattie … and i-if you want we could grab some coffee after our lesson too." I said with my eyes closed tight, not really wanting to see his face in case he was disgusted. So I was shocked when I felt a pair of warm lip, tasting of maple syrup, pressed against my own. Even if it was just for a second.

I opened my eyes wide and Mattie said "That sounds like fun and thanks again for the lesson. S-see you here tomorrow the same time!" and before I could reply skated off to the edge of the pond. For that moment everything in my life was normal, I wasn't Baily the Skating star I was just Baily the girl from Canada who loved to skate. It was the most perfect moment I had had in years and would have stayed that way but as soon as Mattie hit solid ground he fell flat on his face. I laughed and rushed over to him, well the moment was almost perfect~

**A/N: Ok yes this was a bit short and very fluffy/cheesy I know . but it doesn't matter because I think Mattie is just to cute! Anyway hope you guys like this as much or even more then I did and for you fan girls next up is America :D**


	3. C for Cat

**C for Cat**

My Solider Boy

An America One Shot

"Oh Cat you look so pretty all dolled up, you should come dancing with me more often." My friend Lola said as she secured her dangling earring into place. I sighed and smoothed down my short red dress and allowed her to fluff up my black bobbed hair. Dancing wasn't really my thing so to say the least I wasn't jumping for joy being in a dress. "Oh don't give me that look, I bet you are going to end up enjoying yourself tonight." she said applying my make up.

"I doubt it Lola after all the only reason I am going is so you can see your beau without your mother jumping down your throat. Its not like anyone we know is going to be there anyway its a military ball not some high school dance." I said cringing my nose as she sprayed me with girly perfume. I may love my best friend to death but sometime her taste killed me. I was the type of girl who liked to dress casually and stay home with a good book not the type to go out flirting with guys in a dress that barely covered anything.

"I know and I cant thank you enough Cat. I don't know what I would do without you." she said gently placing a red feather in my hair. She took a step back and looked me over once more before saying "There you look amazing. You are going to be the bees knees tonight, I bet you will have all the single boys coming after you." she added with a wink as she shouldered her purse.

"Yeah because I totally want to spend my night being hit on by a bunch of drunk sailors." I said sarcastically folding my arms across my chest as I leaned against the wall. As much as I loved her, Lola took the longest time of anyone I knew to get ready. I was just starting to get annoyed with waiting for her to finish hen the door bell rang and she dropped everything to run and meet her boyfriend, Arthur.

"Good evening love, my my you look ravishing." Arthur's English accent drifted in through the hallway, followed by a girlish giggle from Lola and a sound I could only guess was a quick make out session before I entered the room. I gave them a few minutes alone before I cleared my throat loudly and joined them, annoyed by the clanking of my heels. They quickly separated and with a blush rising on his cheeks Arthur said "Oh hello Cat, nice to see you as always."

"Yeah, yeah save it Artie I just want to go and get this dance over with." I said rolling my eyes as I pulled on my coat. He muttered a small argument about his nickname but since he had seen my temper before, simply followed me out the door with Lola on his arm whispering in his ear. As much as I wasn't into the whole lovey dovey stuff, I couldn't help but smile at them. They were so happy together and no matter how much I might complain it really warmed my heart to see such a perfect couple.

After a seemingly long car ride, filled with girlish giggles and cheesy compliments, we made it to the U.S.O, where the dance was being held. As soon as I stepped out of the car my ears were filled with the sweet melody of swing music and I found my foot tapping to the beat against my will. Lola must have noticed because she grinned at me saying "Looks like someone is already enjoying themselves."

I gave her a playful shove and said "I never said I didn't enjoy the music they would be playing, I just don't think I am going to like the actual people at the dance. Big difference doll face." She laughed and just shook her head before grabbing onto Arthur's arm, along with mine, and dragging us into the building.

As we entered the warm air sent tingles along my face and I was immediately greeted with the smell of freshly baked cookies. It would have all been pretty nice if it hadn't been for the red white and blue on every available service. I understand it was to show support for our troops but I couldn't help but feel they went a bit overboard this time. "Bloody hell it looks like Uncle Sam threw up in here! Who is in charge of this?" Arthur cried out his eyes wide as he too took in the scene.

"That was me dude! Isn't it awesome?" a blonde haired man with the most startling blue eyes I have ever seen asked between a mouthful of sugar cookies. "I figured it would get everyone pumped up when we go take on those nazi bastards! Why don't you like it Iggy?" the man asked poking Arthur in the stomach and I couldn't but help at the nickname he had given him. It was even better then mine! "Whoa who's your cute friend Iggy?" he asked looking me over and making me blush.

"Of course I should have figured you were behind this Alfred and for the million effing time stop calling me that! Alfred this is Cat and Cat this is,sadly, my friend Alfred." Arthur said as Alfred stood staring at me with a small blush on his cheeks and shoving his face with more cookies. "Good lord man, slow down or you are going to choke!" Arthur called out trying, with little avail, to steal the cookies from his hands.

As I watched the two fight over the food, Lola nudged me in the side and whispered in my ear "Hes a real cutie isn't he~ and it looks like he has those knockout baby blues set on you Cat." I blushed and turned away from her but didn't argue for once. She must have been shocked because she squealed next to me "You have the hots for him to don't you! Go ahead and ask him to dance, how could he say no to you?"

I gulped and tried to think of a good reason to refuse to ask him to dance when I was saved by Alfred himself. "Oh man Arthur you spilled my food, now I have to go get some more! Catch you guys later, oh and save a dance for me won't ya Cat?" he cried with a wink as he made a beeline for the food table. After a few minutes of teasing from Lola and Arthur, I was left to my own entertainment, so I decided that some food didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

With a plate piled high with food, I took a seat at an empty table my mouth watering at the smell of hamburgers. But of course with my luck, before I could take a single bite I was surrounded by a noticeably drunk group of marine's. One leaned in close to me, so close in fact that I could piratically taste the alcohol on his breath, and twirling a strand of my hair on his finger said "Hey there sweet cheeks, what is a pretty doll like you doing over here all by yourself?"

I pushed his hand away and with a scowl replied "I am trying to eat and avoid drunk bastards like you. Why don't you go bother some other girl who is interested in drunk egotistical guys like you and leave me alone?" As I said it though I knew I should have probably kept my mouth shut because the groofy grin on his face quickly turned into an icy glare. Just another example of my temper getting me in trouble I guess.

"No one talks to me like that doll, now come on we are going to dance. Weather you like it or not you want to, got it?" he said and grabbed my arm tightly causing me to let out a small squeak of pain. As he dragged me away from my food I tried to dig my heels into the floor but it seemed that he didn't even notice. I was starting to think I was just going to have to accept the dance when a flash of blonde hair caught my eye.

"Leave her alone dude, she said no!" Alfred cried and before the bulky man could say a word he punched him hard in the face causing him to release his grip on me and hit the floor. I blinked in shock and stared at him, he was way stronger then I had thought! After a few more choice words between the two, the drunk man left nursing a black eye, leaving me alone with my new found savior. "Hey Cat are you alright?" Alfred asked in a gentle voice, taking my arm in his hands and staring at the spot where the man had held onto me.

"I am fine but thank you for the help. Its guys like that, that make me not like these things. You have a hell of a right hook there solider boy." I said with a smile. A slow song then came on and I took his hand in mine, pulling him onto the dance floor saying "Come on, I think I owe you that dance now." A blush rose to his cheek but he nodded and,not missing a beat, wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest. I tensed up a bit at our closeness but after a minute relaxed, allowing myself to rest my head on his shoulder. "So tell me do you always come rescue the damsel in distress?" I asked almost in a whisper, tickling his neck with my breath.

"Most of the time, that's what hero's do isn't it?" he said nuzzling his nose into my hair. I moved so that I was staring up into his eyes and I stood on my tiptoes, pulling him into a kiss while wrapping my fingers in his hair. After I pulled away his face was bright red and he stuttered "W-what was that for … not that I didn't like it!"

I giggled and moving my face close to his said "Because the hero always gets the girl." and before he could say another word, I pulled my solider boy into another long kiss.

**A/N: Ok for some reason I absolutely love this one :D I don't know why but I think America back in the 20's would have been so majorly epic none of us can even begin to imagine … yeah but I thought of this story because I love that time period because of its dress and music. And for all of you girls who like the bad touch trio France is up next! Though fair warning he is more … fluffy then usual.**


	4. D for Delilah

**D for Delilah**

France One Shot

Playing Love Games

I sat with my legs crossed underneath my overly stuffy and poofy gown, glaring at my father from across the table. Just like the rest of the year that had passed since I had decided to take a vow of silence my father tried his best to ignore me. Though I found it odd that he was shifting so much in his seat, the last time I had seen him this worked up was when I first stopped talking. So since I couldn't talk I simply stared at him, knowing he would crack eventually.

He finally caught my eye and gave me a sad attempt at a smile "So Delilah my dear our you enjoying your meal. I thought it would be nice to have your favorite meal, at least it use to be. Also I had some new riding gear made for you since I heard you had a little accident on your last ride. I do hope I did a good job at picking them out." he rambled on, making me wonder what he was up too. He was cut off how ever by Lillia, his new wife and the reason I stopped talking, cleared her throat giving him a slight nudge.

My father jumped slightly in his chair and staring intently at his plate as he said "Delilah it has been a year since you went silent in anger of my marriage to Lillia. I know you feel I am betraying your mother but we feel that you have taken this to far. So I have put out a contest over the whole kingdom that any man who can make you talk will … win your hand in marriage."

All I wanted to do was scream at my father. I knew in a million years he would never sell me off as a contest but judging from the smirk on Lillia's face, and the fact she hated me, I guessed this was her doing. My face was turning a dangerous red as I stood up pointing an angry finger at Lillia then to my father, stating with out words that I knew she was the master mind behind this. "Delilah please your step-mother just has your best interest at heart! I know that you are not a prize but it is nearing the time that you should be getting married and I miss hearing my little girls voice." my father said looking at me with longing eyes.

I huffed and shook my head fiercely refusing to comply to such a barbaric thing. "You will do it because not only did your father tell you to but the king is ordering you to do so. As a daughter it is your duty to obey your father, as a princess it is your duty to do what is right for your country. That includes getting married and since you wont speak up to chose who you would like we have no other choice." Lilla said with a flip of her disgustingly perfect blonde hair. My father looked a bit nervous as I balled my hands into tight fist but with the batting of her eyes she had him under her finger. Seeing I was not going to win this battle I stormed out of the dining hall slamming the door behind me.

I entered my room kicking my shoes off angrily and throwing my tiara across the room, making it hit the wall and fall to the floor with a dainty clank. I felt my eyes water up with angry tears as I crashed down onto my bed breathing in the sweet clean smell of the linens to try and calm me. After wiping away the tears I looked at my dresser to the portrait of my family, my real family. My father with his short cropped black hair that was starting to gray even then was looking at my mother with adoring blue eyes, my mother looked back with the same look in her own deep gray ones and her dark chocolate hair in a long braid over her shoulder, and then there was me just a baby in her arms with bright blue eyes that clashed with my dark brown hair.

The picture brought me a little bit of comfort but it also brought me some pain to. It was so hard to think that just three years ago, when I was thirteen, our life had been so picture perfect. It was all going so well until my mother got sick … her pale weak face still haunted me to this day. I kissed my fingers then put them to the picture saying in my mind "I really need you mom, why did you have to go?"

Some Odd Weeks Later

"That's it I can not stay here any longer! That daughter of yours is a menace. Not only has she completely ignored I was around her but she went to far when she made that demon horse of hers kick me! I am sorry your majesty but I am afraid if this is the way she always is Princess Delilah will never be married." the stuck up, nasty breathed prince screamed at my father as he clutched his hurt knee.

My father tried to make things right but in less then five minutes that prince was gone. I couldn't help but smile, that was the tenth prince I had scared away so news about me being beastly must be getting out by now. My father let out a long sigh as the prince left before he turned to me and said "Delilah must you scare away all of your potential husbands? I know you our against this whole contest but if you don't chose who you want to marry by talking to someone I will be forced to chose for you." He then walked over pulling me into a long hug whispering into my hair "I know you are upset with me but I still love you and I want you to find someone to love. Just like I loved your mother."

I pulled away, managing to give him a small smile before he asked "So what was it this time, stinky pits again?" I shook my head and pointed to my mouth. He chuckled and nodded saying "The boy did eat a bit to much garlic didn't he?" I let out a small laugh as I followed my father out of the throne room and out to meet my next suitor.

As I sat on my favorite bench in the palace gardens admiring the flowers that were starting to sprout from the compact earth. I bent down and ran my fingers along the soft petals of the roses my mother and I had planted. "Those are quiet lovely roses princess. Did you plant them yourself?" I heard a soft smooth voice say from beside me. I looked up with a blush seeing a rather good looking man with long blonde hair and blue eyes even brighter then mine.

I blushed as I nodded my head, wondering who this man was. "I thought so, you seem the type who would enjoy the simpler things such as gardening." he said kindly with a smile. I looked at him strangely wondering if was ever going to introduce himself because I would rather like to know his name. He must have caught my look because he let out a small laugh and with a bow said "Forgive me princess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Francois Prince of Paris."

So this was the legendary Prince Francois of France. I had heard much of him through palace gossip, apparently he had a love of everything beautiful and a habit of running off with girls. Though not everything about him was bad, I had also heard he was a kind and fair ruler. "Excuse me if I am intruding but would you mind if I sat with you? This is quite a lovely day and it would be much better to spend it with a lovely princess." he said with a dazzling smile.

He was probably just another guy hoping to trick me into talking to win my hand, yet this Francois seemed … different. I nodded and swept my skirt to the side allowing him room to sit. The hour passed by with him asking me questions that I could easily answer without having to talk and I actually found myself enjoying my time with him. After laughing at his story of a fight with the prince of England he looked down at his watch and with a weary sigh said "I am sorry my dear princess but it seems it is time for me to go. Would you mind joining me again tomorrow, perhaps for a walk around that gorgeous lake I have been hearing so much about?"

I put a finger to my cheek deciding if this was some con to get me to talk but deciding that he had seemed nice enough so far I nodded with a slight smile. Francois smiled with genuine happiness shining in his eyes. "Wonderful! I look forward to spending more time with you princess. So until tomorrow," he said then picked me a rose handing it to me with a bow and kissed my hand before walking away. I breathed in the flowers gentle perfume and let out a gentle sigh, I had a feeling I might actually enjoy my time with Francois.

A month had passed since that first day in the palace gardens and I was actually quite happy that I had met Francois. He was like no other prince I had ever met, instead of trying to woe me with stupid material things he was actually my friend. Even with out talking it seemed that he understood me and he never did try to trick me, though still there was always that lingering thought that he was only out to win the contest. I forcefully shook that thought out of my head, every time I thought about that my heart grew heavy with a sad aching feeling. I wanted nothing more then to believe that he just wanted to be my friend, even if I was just living in a fantasy world to think that.

I hummed to myself trying hard not to let myself linger on those bad thoughts as I ran a brush along the shining black coat of my favorite mount, Twilight. I tossed the brush aside and ran my hand down her snout with a smile, silently telling her how happy I was that I would be riding with Francois today. As if reading my thought she let out a small whimper and nudged me with her nose, indicating the arrival of Francois.

I turned around and greeted him with a warm smile. He returned the gesture and as always took my hand in his, giving it a small kiss as he bowed to me. "As always it is a pleasure to see you princess," he said but was interrupted by a neigh from Twilight, "Oh and of course I always love to see the most gorgeous horse in Europe." he said with a smile as he offered her a sugar cube. She ate it and gave him a small nudge indicating her thanks.

"Now enough of all this small talk, its about time we get riding isn't it?" Francois said with another smile to me and I couldn't help but notice the warm almost loving gleam in his eye as he helped me into my saddle. I turned away pretending to be adjusting one of the straps as I hid my blush from him. Did I really just see that look or was I again living in a fantasy world, seeing things that weren't really there?

We rode through the woods at lightening speed, avoiding any obstacle as if it wasn't there. I was use to this kind of pace but it amazed me that Francois could keep up with us, though I think I should be giving most of the credit to the horse he was riding. After all it was one of Twilight's fouls that I had trained myself. Still it took some skill to be able to ride a horse like the one he was on. But it seemed that as quick as the ride had started, it was over as we came upon a clearing.

It was one of my favorite places in the whole kingdom actually, with its soft green grass spotted with uncountable wild flowers, a small pond on the opposite side of where we were with the sun caching every ripple and making them alight with colors of the rainbow, and best of all completely cut off from everyone by its barrier of pine trees. I dismounted and stared around the area falling in love yet again with my own little oasis. As Francois joined me I turned to him pointing to my eyes, then my heart, then spreading my arms out indicating the whole area.

"It is a really wonderful place isn't it, I can see why you love it so much." he said just a second later and my heart warmed that he had understood what I meant so quickly. "Lets not waste anymore time just standing here princess, lets go eat." Francois said excitedly removing a picnic basket from his saddle. I smiled and nodded smelling the fresh baked bread through the basket.

I sat at the waters edge with a comfortably full belly and the cool water rushing over my feet. It turned out that Francois was actually a pretty good cook, I wish I could have told him how much I enjoyed the lunch but I hoped that me eating everything gave him the general idea. I was listening to him tell me about his younger brothers when suddenly he stopped mid sentence. I turned to see what had stopped him and saw he was staring at a butterfly.

"Look at it princess! Its so beautiful with its symmetric patterns and bright colors, oh I must go get a closer look!" Francois said with child like enthusiasm as he jumped up from his spot next to me. I watched laughing as he chased the butterfly around the clearing, often jumping to try to catch it but only landed on his face. I was just about to go stop him before he hurt himself but it was then that I saw him trip over a rock and take a dive into the pond.

I fell on my back laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in my eyes. I finally managed to catch my breath and holding my side sat up to see Francois resurface spitting out water. I grinned at him and before I could stop myself said "Oh Francois you are such a lovable fool!" He stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open. Realizing what I had done, I slapped a hand over my mouth with new sad tears filling my eyes. "What have I done ..." I whispered my voice cracking from the year of not using it.

Francois lifted himself out of the water next to me and sat there gaping at me. I started crying into my hands and said "I knew things were to good to be true. All you were interested in was winning my step mothers stupid contest!" For a few minutes I sat there crying and wallowing in my own self pity until finally I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulder and pull me close to a sopping wet body.

"Princess please don't cry, I don't want to see your beautiful eyes full of tears. Besides if it makes you feel any better … I'm not going to tell your father you talked. Even though I do think you voice is pretty." Francois said softly and when I looked up I saw the blush rising on his face. But along with the blush there was something else there too, sadness. "If you don't want to marry me, I could never force you too Delilah. You are so much better then any girl I have ever dated and in reality you deserve a lot better then me. As much as I would love to be married to someone like you, it would be wrong to force you to. Though I hope at least maybe we could still be friends." he said sadly.

I ran my hand along his face gently and sat up so that our lips were gently brushing together as I whispered "I cant think of anyone I would rather marry." Then before he could say another word I kissed him and even though he tasted like slimy pond water, I don't think I had tasted anything sweeter.

**A/N: No idea where this idea came from but I always love seeing the softer side of France, even though when he is in perverted mood he makes me laugh til milk comes out my nose lol anyway hope you liked it even though it was a bit long. Next up is one of my personal favorites ****Pirate!England *fan girl squee***


	5. E for Esmeralda

**E for Esmeralda**

Clashing Hearts

A Pirate!England One Shot

I stood staring out the porthole, the wind blowing through my black curls for the first time in days. I had almost forgotten ow good it felt to be a regular girl, not a girl disguised as a man. My joy was short lived though as I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and hid my hair underneath a hat. Goodbye Esmeralda, hello Captain Emril. "Enter" I called out, the English word tainted by my Spanish accent.

One of my crewmen entered, a frightened look painted across his dirt stained face. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong and my suspicions were confirmed when he said "Captain, pirates spotted off the starboard bough!" Then in a terrified whisper added "It flies the flag of Arthur Kirkland." I let out a small growl as I grabbed my sword. Captain Kirkland was a tough pirate infamous for his raids of Spanish ships.

I ran out onto the top deck and started barking orders. Even though my ship was in trouble, a certain rush ran through me as I saw my orders being followed. Back in my home country women weren't allowed near a boat, never mind being a captain, so it felt good to be in charge of a crew who trusted me with their life.

Even with my best efforts though, those damned English pirates boarded my ship. I quickly began entering the battle with my men, defeating enemy after enemy, always on the look out for their captain. Finally I spotted him, sneaking into my private corridors, and I left my current battle to run after him. I entered my room to see him digging through my draws and I screamed "Bastardo what do you think you are doing!"

He looked up nonchalantly and said in a rather pleasant voice "Ah and you must be Captain Emril, I have heard much about you. It seems the rumors are true that you are one of the finest Captains to sail the seas, judging by the loyalty of your men." I was stunned for a second wondering why my enemy would be giving me a compliment, but quickly snapped out of it.

"I also happen to be one of the best swordsmen." I said as I lunged at him, sword pointed at his throat. In that quick second that I had moved forward, he had already drawn his sword and easily blocked my attack. Even though I was trying to kill him I had to admire his skill. I let out a small growl and tried a rather simple strike, testing out his reflex's, which he returned. For the longest time we played this game until my patience finally wore and I screamed "Enough of these games!" and started to attack with all my might.

A smile crept across his lips and he let out a laugh as we fought. "Well it seems you are rather good!" he said as we circled each other in battle, a small line of sweat starting to form on his forehead. "But I am afraid, I am better." he called out dashing towards me. I couldn't quite register what was happening but luckily my reflexes took over for me, so instead of cutting up my chest he simply cut my shirt and made my hat fall off.

I felt my hair fall down in a cascade of curls down my back and felt a gentle breeze hit the upper part of my bosom. "You asshole!" I cried in a high pitch voice, no point in trying to deepen my voice anymore. I couldn't bring myself to move, in fear I might pop out of my top, but luckily I didn't have to since all he did was stand their staring at me. I folded my arms over my chest, in attempt cover myself and said "Stop staring at me and fight like a man!"

Still all the captain did was stand their analyzing me with those deep green eyes of his. Then he surprised me, instead of taking the easy chance to attack me, he sheathed his sword and bowed to me. "I am sorry to have taken over your ship mam. We will be leaving at once, so please do enjoy the rest of your journey." he said and then simply walked out of the room. My anger built inside me and without thinking I followed him, not bothering to cover myself again.

"Don't run away from me you cobarde(coward)!" I screamed waving my sword in the air and ignoring the stairs from my crew. I was to late though because by the time I got to the front of my ship the pirates were gone and their ship sailing away from mine. "Damn English bastard." I swore stabbing my sword into the wood of the railing.

I stood gripping onto the railing, gritting my teeth at the thought of Captain Arthur Kirkland. As angry as I was at him I found myself blushing as I thought of his eyes, a color deeper even then the green of a emerald. I was snapped back to reality though when I heard the growing whispers behind me. I turned and with a scowl shouted "What are you staring at, get back to work before I throw you out to the sharks!"

I expected my orders to be fallowed without question but I was only answered with stares from every single one of my crew. Finally my first mate stepped forward and cleared his throat before saying "Um Captain … I mean miss, I am afraid you cant be our captain anymore ..."

Later That Week

I walked along the street grumbling underneath my breath and wanting nothing more then to change out of this skirt into a pair of pants. It had been less then a week since the day I had been discovered as a women and in turn lost my position as captain. It was weird that how when I was a captain I longed to be able to be a women but now all I wanted was to be a captain again, even if it meant never being able to be a women again. And this was due all because of one person, Arthur Kirkland.

Yet even as I thought about the blonde haired, green eyed man I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. As much as I blamed him for taking away my position, deep down I think I thanked him. Now I knew my crew's loyalty didn't lie in me, Esmeralda, but in the man they knew as Emril. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, the crew said I was welcome on the ship but I couldn't return now that I knew they had no respect for me. With a heavy heart I had decided a few days ago that I was going to have to leave the people I had spent the past five years with.

I needed to start over, with anew ship and crew who knew who I was and respected me for me, not just because they thought I was a man. I walked into a bar and took an empty seat, ordering myself a drink as I looked around the place. It was actually pretty nice for a sailors place with a warm glow surrounding dark wooden tables.

I was sitting in silence enjoying my drink when suddenly behind me I heard a smooth English accent say "So it seems you have gone back to be a beautiful young lady." I turned and saw the same brilliant green eyes that had been haunting my dreams for the past week. I gaped opened mouthed at him and he laughed saying "You know you really are cute now that you're not hiding who you are."

I growled at him and said "Yeah well my cuteness isn't going to give me a ship of my own now is it? Thanks to you my crew stripped my power and now I have nothing. I think you owe me one Captain." I said it bitterly but I couldn't hide the slight twitch of my lips as I talked to him. He must have caught this to because he simply flashed me a dazzling smile that was very white for a sailor.

"Of course, I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't pay back a debt as big as that." he said and I scoffed as he called himself a gentlemen. He pouted slightly and said "I am! After all I could have easily harmed you in our little battle, but being a gentlemen I didn't because it is wrong to harm a women. Though I dare say you can hold your own." I smiled and took another sip of my drink. When we weren't locked in battle it seemed he was rather charming.

"So now onto the topic of my debt." he said resting his head on his hand. I raised my eyebrows, and nodded urging him to continue. "How about you come work on my ship. You may not be captain but I would love to have someone of your talent be my first mate. Not to mention since I am usually busy with other things, you would be left in charge more often then even I am." he said and smiled as my eyes grew wide, I just couldn't believe what he had just offered to me.

Arthur was about to open his mouth again, no doubt about to ask what my answer was but I stopped him by pushing my lips against his. He was taken by surprise but after a second kissed back before I finally pulled away, acting as if nothing had happened. "I think I am going to enjoy our time together Captain." I said with a seductive smile.

He laughed and with a small blush, brushed a strand of hair out of my face saying "Please, call me Arthur."

**A/N: OMG I love Pirate!Arthur :') I know the ending seemed a bit sudden but in all honesty the character I based this off of would act exactly like that. Well next up is going to be another Romano story, I promise after that I will go on to more characters but I love him and I just needed to write about him again . besides the name I choose went well with him. **


	6. F for Felicia

**F for Felicia**

Five Star Love

A Romano One Shot

"Bella hurry up I will not be late for you again!" I called from the living room to my room mate, trying my best to eat a pop tart while I fixed a blue checkered bow in my auburn hair. She popped her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush stuck in her mouth and can of hair spray in another, an obvious sign she was going to be awhile. I sighed and whined at her "Bella! I swear one of these days I am just going to leave you.

"No you wont because you love me and I have cute brothers!" she called out laughing as I heard her spit into the sink. I couldn't help but grin at her comment, she used her extremely hot brothers as an excuse for everything even though I didn't have any interest in them that way. Finally after another agonizing ten minutes she walked out of the bathroom wearing the same blue checkered uniform as I was. "You really need to loosen up Feli, your sour attitude is why you don't get many tips." she said adjusting her hair.

I simply rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys to my car, jingling them in front of her face. "I don't want to get lectured on my waitressing skills, I want to get to work. Or do you prefer we get kicked out of the apartment?" I asked in a teasing tone. She shook her head but didn't say another word as she followed me out the door.

The ride was silent, except for a few squeak's from Bella as I raced through yellow lights, until we finally we arrived at the small diner we both worked at. We entered the door and I was soon hit with the all to familiar scent of greasy food, to most a pleasurable but for me a horrible smell. The thing is I loved to cook but not the type of food I served, I liked to cook gourmet food. In fact my dream in live was to become a world class chef, but first I had to overcome being a waitress.

"Look who finally showed up. Its about time!" Bella's older brother, Tim, who happened to own the diner called out from behind the counter. He probably would have continued to yell at us but Bella was already off taking orders by the time he opened his mouth again. "You know I would seriously fire her if she wasn't my sister." he said shaking his head as he handed me my apron. I let out a small laugh as I tied it to my waist before walking away to my first customer.

The day went by in a slow trickle with only the usual old guy customers coming in for their daily lunch break. It was pretty uneventful but I didn't mind, it just made my job a whole lot easier. I was actually thinking the day was going to go by with out any incident when I saw two boys about my age walk in, I recognized them from around town and let out a small groan. They weren't particularly bad but the tall tan spanish one had a reputation for hitting on any living thing wearing a skirt.

With a deep breath I put on my best fake smile and walked over to the table they were sitting at. As I approached I heard them conversing in high speed Spanish and the shorter one with light brown hair kept glancing at me with a blush spread across his cheeks. As I stood in front of there table I raised an eyebrow to them and asked "Can I help you?"

The shorter one jumped and looked out the window his face turning a bright shade of red. His friend nudged him in the side but he just shook his head furiously so his friend just shrugged and turned to me and said "Si, my name is Antonio and my friend here is Lovino. We were just wondering which one of us you thought was cuter" I looked between the two and shrugged, hiding my own blush as I looked at Lovino who I actually thought was pretty adorable.

"Hm ok then can I ask you another question?" Antonio said and I nodded, starting to lose my patience, "Was your father a thief? Because I think he stole the stars from the sky and put them into your eyes." he said with a grin and again I found myself blushing, but this time it was more from anger. As sweet as it was, I didn't have time for some pretty boy to be hitting on me. "And bonita I sure hope you know CPR because you are taking my breath away!" he said the same cheesy grin spread across his face.

For the next few minutes Antonio sat there firing out pick up line after pick up line at me, with each new line Lovino turning a more dangerous shade of red/purple. Finally after a slightly more dirty line he finally burst, hitting Antonio on the head and screaming out "You tomato bastard stopping hitting on her!" As the bump rose on his head I gasped expecting Antonio to hit him back but was surprised when he instead smiled.

"I am so sorry Felicia please excuse my friend he is just a bastard and doesn't know what he is talking about really. Please don't take offense and feel free to walk away or hit him with a frying pan!" Lovino basically cried leaning over his friend, pushing his head down in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. I blushed a little at his out burst, it was kind of sweet that he was apologizing for his friend like that. Even if it was a bit weird that he knew my name when I wasn't wearing a name tag.

"Its fine, I have definitely had worse said to me and most of the time they don't have such a nice friend to apologize for them." I said trying to hide my own blush as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Then we both sat there for a minute just looking at each other before Antonio finally broke free with a small whine for food. I nodded and asked as if nothing had happened "Sure what do you two want?"

As I stood behind the counter waiting for their orders to be made, and secretly sneaking glances at Lovino, Bella came up to me with a grin spread across her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and she said "You are crushing on that brown haired boy over there aren't you! Can't blame you though he is rather cute." I shrugged, not really denying that I thought he was cute but not giving her anything to keep bugging me about. "You should totally sneak him your number." Bella said with a wink before running back off to her work.

I couldn't help but blush a little at her comment, I was way to shy to do anything like that! Though I would be a little bit disappointed if I never saw him again … I pushed this thought out of my mind though, telling myself that I just thought he was cute nothing more. I was snapped out of my day dreaming though when I heard a small ding, indicating that my order was up.

I brought the plates of food over to Antonio and Lovino's table, setting it down with a blush as my hands brushed with Lovino's. I was about to leave when suddenly I heard muttering between the two and I glanced back at them just in time to see Antonio pointing at me behind his back. I gave them a questioning look and Lovino again looked away as I asked "Can I help you with something?"

"Me personally, no, but my friend here wants to know if you want to meet up with him after your shift or something." Antonio said much to the protest and abuse he was receiving from Lovino at this point. I stared at him with m mouth hanging open, this had caught me completely by surprise and I just didn't know how to react.

As they sat there, Lovino trying his hardest to slam Antonio's head into the table and him in turn trying to restrain Lovino, I smiled and said in a barely audible whisper "I would love to." They both stopped what they were doing and stared at me wide eyed until Lovino asked me what I had just said. I repeated "I would love to, I get off at five see you then." With both of them still staring at me I walked away, unable to hide the giant smile forming on my face.

A Few Months Later

"Lovi~" I whined pulling on my newly found best friend's arm. He turned a very faint shade of pink, as he always did when I got close to him, but he ignored my whinging as we walked down the street. "Lovino come on cant you tell me where we are going!" I pleaded giving him my best puppy dog eyes, knowing he could never resist those.

He let out a small groan and said "Felli you don't play fair! You know I love those big blue eyes of yours! But today is a special day and I am not going to let you ruin it for yourself." he added touching his finger to my nose gently. I wrinkled my nose at his touch, refusing to allow the smile trying to make its way to my lips show. I didn't want him to see how happy I was just to be spending the day with him when I wanted to know what we were doing so bad.

Finally after ten minutes of walking down the richer side of town, he turned me down a dark ally and into an open door. The lights were so bright as we walked into the building I had to shield my eyes but when I could see again I gasped looking around me. I was standing in what could only be a high end kitchen. "Lovi, what are we doing her we are going to get in trouble!" I hissed at him, trying to pull him back out the door.

He laughed and pulled me back to his side saying "Don't worry I know the owner." I gave him a quizzical look but he held up a hand, telling me silently to just wait. I pouted a little but wasn't to upset as I looked around the place, fascinated by every single thing that I saw. It was a place like this that I had always dreamed of working at!

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, I heard someone call out "Fratello I am so glad you came! I have been looking forward to meeting your girlfriend ve~" I blushed bright red and mumbled something about not being his girlfriend along with Lovino. Suddenly a light brown haired man dressed in a chef's uniform was standing in front of us, munching on a random meatball on a fork.

"Felli this is my brother, Feliciano. Owner of one of the most famous Italian restaurants in the country. I told him how great of a cook you are and he wanted to meet you, and try your food of course." Lovino said, a smile growing on his face as he saw the light shining in my eyes. I couldn't even find the words to thank him for this opportunity he was giving me. "What are you waiting for, go do your thing!" he said shoving an apron on me then shoving me towards the stove.

In the next hour I was in my own little world, running around the kitchen in whirl of smells and taste, completely oblivious to anything other then the food I was preparing. Finally I pulled my lasagna out of the oven and breathed in the heavenly scent of basil and cheese, it had come out perfect. As soon as I set it on a nearby table Lovino and Feliciano were gathered around me, plate and fork in hand.

"Smells amazing as always Felli." Lovino said already taking a piece for himself and handing another to his already drooling brother. In less then ten minutes my whole dish was gone, with me still on my first piece. "What did I tell you fratello, my Felli is amazing is she not?" he said gazing at me what looked oddly like love in his eyes.

"Si, she certainly has a gift. So I guess I really don't have a choice now ve? Felicia would you like to become my sou chef, mine just quite and I could use a fresh face like you around." Feliciano said and for the next few minutes I was in a complete sense of bliss, not even aware that I was arranging for my first day and heading out the door.

I was only brought back into reality when the cold night air hit my face, causing me to shiver and Lovino said "So Felicia … are you happy now?" I looked at him with wide eyes, not only did it surprise me that he had to ask if my dream coming true made me happy but that he thought that I was sad to begin with.

"I cant think of anything that could possibly make me happier Lovi! But … what makes you think I wasn't happy before?" I asked staring into his eyes, for the first time realizing that they were the most beautiful shade of brown that I really had seen. They weren't to dark or light but they seemed to be almost liquid and they were starting to make my heart melt in this bitter night air.

"Well I use to see you all the time working at the diner and you just always seemed so … angry. Then when we became friends all I really wanted to do was make you smile just a bit more because I really liked your smile. Yet after you told me about your dreams I just … I knew you wouldn't truly be happy til you reached them so I just kind of gave you a little push. I figured since I couldn't make you happy on my own the least I could do is make sure your dreams came true. I am just glad I could make you smile tonight though." he said a blush on his cheeks and a sad smile formed on his lips.

I stopped in my tracks thinking about the time I had been spending with Lovino, it was true that whenever we were together he was always trying his best to make me happy. It was in that instant that I realized something, I had been so focused on the bad in my life I hadn't been focusing on the good in my life. That good being Lovino and without thinking I leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close to me by his jacket.

He pulled away gasping for breath but still looking happy all the same. He whispered my name, touching my face gently with his fingertips. I kissed him again more softly this time then said "You got me the most amazing job in the world and put me on cloud nine tonight and I cant thank you enough but now I realize that all I need to make me happy is you, Lovino."

He blushed and it his lip nervously before bending down and kissed me passionately only pulling away to tell me "Felli I don't care what may happen but I am just glad I can make you happy even if it only this once. I think I may love you Felicia."

I smiled against his lips and replied "I think I may love you to Lovino" before pulling him into another kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

**A/N: Omg Lovino is so sweet in this one and he may be slightly ooc but doesn't he just make you go awwwww~ anyway fangirlness over I hope you liked this one none the less. And now that I am done with romano time for Italy next! Though of course I am sneaking my little romano in there too lol but still next will be a sappy Italy story that will make your teeth rot with sweetness :3**


	7. G for Gazel

**G for Gazel**

Tomato Madness

A Italy One Shot

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I stared up at the setting sun, most of the time I loved living in a place where it was always warm and bright but when my papa made me go out and pick tomato's I wished the sun would just hide behind the clouds for once. I let out a small sigh and shifted the basket on my arm, walking down the rows of vines to find the best of the fruit.

It was quiet, with only the sound of the buzzing insects to distract me, when suddenly the silence was broken by screams. At first I ignored it, figuring it was just my younger brothers playing, but as the screams came closer I was forced to turn and see where the noises were coming from. I was a bit surprised to see two boys running straight towards me, one yelling at the other "You bastardo I told you to stay away from those pretty waitresses!"

The shorter of the two let out a wail and cried out "I am sorry fratello but they were so nice and they said they would bring me ravioli~" at this I heard the other, who must have been his brother, shout in Spanish and I heard a loud thwack. I stepped into the vines and hid watching the two brothers argue, my anger rising with each hit the older one dealt. I was taught that family was the most important thing so it made me mad to see two brothers fighting.

The screams grew louder and louder and I just couldn't stand it anymore I had to do something! So, with a deep breath, I lifted my basket above my head and with closed eyes swung it down hard when I thought I heard them. I felt the basket connect with something and I heard a thud at my feet. I grinned and stepped out from my hiding place, looking down to see my handy work. "Oh no." I whined seeing the younger of the two brothers laying at my feet.

"Ah thank you senorita, I never expected such a pretty girl to help me out today." the older brother said taking my hand in his and kissing up my arm. I let out a growl and slapped him hard leaving a large hand print on his face. "Ow what was that for!" he cried out tears rolling down his face as he held onto his cheek.

"For being a mean person! Not only are you hitting on me but you were beating up your poor little brother!" I yelled at him, poking his chest hard with my finger. He started to argue and defend himself but I held up a hand, silencing him. "Quiet there are no excuses for being mean to your family, now get out of here before I call my father out here to get rid of the bastardo hitting on his little girl!" I said giving him a shove in the opposite direction. After that he ran off cussing underneath his breath.

I smiled triumphantly but it was soon wiped away as I looked down at the passed out Italian at my feet. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked out loud as I bent over, poking his cheek gently. His eye twitched gently but still he didn't move. I kept trying different ways to wake him up, getting a moan out of him when in pulled one of his curls, but still he laid there asleep at my feet.

"Please wake up, I am so sorry I did this to you if you wake up ill make it up to you! I can make you dinner if you want, I make really good pasta." I said now rambling, so I didn't expect when he shot straight up holding his hand up and shouted "Pasta!" I was so surprised I actually fell over into the dirt and stared at him with wide eyes, not really registering what had just happened.

It finally clicked in my head though and I threw myself at him, squeezing him against me and not even caring his head was now between my breast. "Um pretty blonde lady, why are you hugging me? Not that I mind you are so very soft ve~" he said wiggling a little in my grasp. After he spoke I regained my senses and released him, turning as red as the plants around me.

"Sorry its just, I am glad you are awake. You see that hit was meant for your brother and I kind of missed since my eyes were closed. I hope I didn't hurt you to badly." I said gently as I touched the small bump that had formed on top of his head. I wasn't sure if it was from me or his brother but I felt bad either way.

"Oh its ok I get hit a lot since I am so small and weak, so I am use to it. But I don't get pretty girls apologizing to me every time so whatever the pain it was worth it. So did you really mean it when you said you would make me some pasta pretty blonde lady?" he asked causing me to blush a little bit more.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear you get hit so much. I promise I didn't mean to hit you and yes I will make you some pasta if you want. My name … my name is Gazel by the way." I said putting the tomatoes back in my basket before standing up. I heard him say my name behind me and I smiled, it was really cute with his accent. "So are you ready to go eat?" I asked him as I started walking.

"That's a pretty name, mine is Feliciano I am always ready for pasta! In the morning, in the afternoon, at night, any time is a good time for it ve." he said excitedly as he followed me down the vineyard. He went on and on about pasta and I couldn't help but smile, he was so child like it was adorable. Plus he was majorly cute on top of that.

About an hour and a half later we both sat in my kitchen eating dinner, him a bit faster then me though. In fact just as I started on my fifth bite he was done with his plate. "Oh my gosh did you enjoy it that much!" I cried out staring at his completely clean plate.

"Si, it was so very good. I can tell you put a lot of care into your cooking and it really stands out. Do you work for a restaurant or something because this is even better then some of the ones in my home town." he said in a rush and I laughed, figuring he was just flattering me. Feliciano waved his hands in front of him and cried out "No no I mean it! It really is good Gazel ..."

"Thank you Feliciano you are so sweet." I said leaning across the table and wiping of some sauce that was on his cheek. "There, that is better. And to answer your question no I don't work in a restaurant I just enjoy cooking. I mean I cook for my family a lot so I guess I am pretty good at it. I wouldn't want to work in one though, I like just being able to cook what I want when I want and being able to share it with my family and friends." I said loading up his plate again.

He nodded and held up his glass of wine and said "I agree so lets have a toast, to new friends and of course your amazing food." I nodded and clanked my glass against his before taking a sip. It was sweet and fruity and for some odd reason I couldn't help but wonder if his lips taste the same way …

We spent the rest of the evening together eating, drinking and talking about ourselves. It turned out that we actually had a lot in common and I really enjoyed his company. He was just the sweetest guy I had ever met so I was sad when he told me he had to leave. I walked him to the door and leaned against the frame with a small pout on my face.

"Oh why do you seem so sad Gazel, a pretty face like yours shouldn't seem so sad." he said and I shrugged, not wanting to tell him that I was already starting to miss him. I looked away afraid that he may see it in my eyes and just as I was about to turn back to face him I felt a pair of soft warm lips against my own. My eyes grew wide but I felt myself kissing back. It ended all to soon and Feliciano said "There we go there is that smile ve~" before waving goodbye and walking away.

I closed the door and smiled, he had tasted just like wine and pasta.

**A/N: Aw Italy is just so kawai I can barely keep myself from glomping him ^.^ anyway sorry this was a bit short and random and well fluffy but I happen to like fluffyness thank you. If you don't then well hate to tell you but you are reading the wrong stories buddy … anyway next will be are favorite former nazi Germany!**


	8. H for Hanna

**H for Hanna**

Warmth

A Germany One Shot

**Warning this is rated T for language and some suggestive themes at the very very end!**

I walked down the deserted hallway, happy for the few minutes of silence I got away from my best friend Gilbert. As if reading my thoughts though I saw him come running straight at me. I flinched a little as he came close to crashing into me, but as always he stopped just in time so that we were nose to nose and I was staring into his odd red eyes. "I got big news for you Hanna!" he said with a grin on his face.

"What is it Gill?" I asked with a sigh as I moved around him, pulling my books closer to my chest as we walked down the hall again. He fell into step next to me and kept bugging me about guessing but I refused, I knew if I started he would never stop til I guessed right. Which could take weeks, I knew from experience. "Just tell me Gill because I am not going to play your childish games." I finally said with slight annoyance.

"You are no fun Hanna!" he pouted but quickly recovered as he went on "But the news is that you are going camping with me and West this weekend. Before you even begin to argue I already told him you were going and he was really looking forward to it, so no backing down!" I let out a groan, he was always springing surprises like this on me but even as upset as I was I couldn't hide the blush rising on my cheeks, was Ludwig really looking forward to spending the week end with me?

"Aha, so you do like him! Don't deny it either because I see it written all over your face." he cried out poking me in the cheek. I pushed his hand away and didn't answer him. I was afraid that if I did my voice would betray me and reveal that I did in fact have a crush on his brother. Luckily though he had a very short attention span and went on to talk about other things as we made out way out into the parking lot.

Gilbert went on and on about the trip until we finally reached his SUV and I said "Well I guess I could go, it does sound like it will be a lot of fun after all." I said thoughtfully leaning against the hood. He nodded furiously and kept glancing behind me with a weird grin on his face and laughing his "keskeskes" laugh underneath his breath.

"Vat sounds like fun?" I heard a deep, smooth German accented voice say from behind me, sending a pleasurable shiver down my back. I turned around slowly to see the tall muscular figure of Ludwig standing behind me. It took all of my will power to not start drooling seeing him dressed in basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, still slightly damp from his after school weightlifting exercises.

"The camping trip of course bro! What else could she possibly be talking about?" Gilbert said giving his brother a small punch in the shoulder, his normal greeting. I nodded in agreement as I went to take my usual seat in the passenger side. "Oh yeah, Hanna sorry but I cant give you a ride home today. I made plans to go bother Mattie at work today." he said casually as if he wasn't stalking my brother and ditching me here.

"Gilbert you asshole!" I yelled, kicking straight up and hitting him in the chin. He let out a small whine and held his now aching face. I just growled at him and put him in a headlock saying through grinding teeth "How could you just leave me stranded at school knowing I live so far away. Do you just expect me to walk there you prick." This continued for a few more minutes, ending up with me yanking his head back by his hair.

We both finally stopped though when we heard Ludwig say above us "Hanna, I could give you a ride home. You know if you wanted, after all it is my bruder who put you in this situation after all it seems only fair." I released Gilbert and dusted myself off before grabbing my books, hissing at him underneath my breath that he was lucky.

"Why thank you Ludwig, its nice to know that someone has my back when my supposed best friend is being a jerk. I would rather ride with you then him any day." I said, shooting a glare at Gilbert. "Now come on lets go so he can go fulfill his weird little fantasy about my brother." I added with a smirk causing Gilbert to yell at me, he hated when I implied that he had a crush on Mattie.

I turned my back on him, laughing, and grabbed Ludwig's arm to pull him away from his brother who was now throwing a temper tantrum. As soon as we were out of eyesight of his little melt down, Ludwig took my books from my books from me causing me to smile. He was just so nice, it made me wonder how he ended up with Gilbert for a brother. "So you really are going to the camping trip with us?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded my head and Ludwig said, stuttering slightly, "I-i am glad. I though maybe my bruder was just messing with me, but I am glad you really are going. I am sure it will be a lot better with you there." I blushed slightly, trying to hide it by scratching the back of my neck. I doubted it worked but he was kind enough not to point it out, though that could have been because a blush was rising on his own cheeks.

"I am glad you think so Luddy, because I was looking forward to spending some time with you to. Ever since you joined the football team I hardly ever see you anymore, I kind of miss you." I said with a small laugh, trying to hide how hurt I really was that he had basically ditched me and Gill for the football team. Not that I wasn't at his every game cheering him on til my throat was raw.

"I know and I am sorry, I miss spending time with you too. You do know you are still my best friend though, right?" he asked opening the door for me, and leaning in close to me so that our faces were only a few inch's from each other. I could smell the faint scent of potatoes on his breath and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

When he didn't kiss me though I replied "Of course Luddy, and you are still mine. Even if I think your jock buddies are jerks." I added with a small grin before taking a seat in the jeep. He opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better because he simply shook his head and handed me my books. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say as we drove out of the school parking lot.

The following Friday seemed to go by at an impossibly slow crawl, the clock mocking me with each tick of its hands. The day finally came to an end though and as soon as the last bell rang I jumped out of my seat, throwing my extra three bags over my shoulder. I sipped over to Gilbert's desk and leaned over it, a dumb grin spread across my face, "Whats taking you so long" I teased him as he put his stuff away.

"Well most of us weren't ready to go half an hour before the bell rang." he scoffed, putting his note book away agonizing slow just to make me mad. I pouted and slapped the back of his head gently, causing him to laugh and stand up. "Cool your jets Hanna, the forest isn't going anywhere. And neither is Ludwig." he said returning my grin.

"H-hey its not like that! I have just been looking forward to spending time together with both of you, it has been forever since we have. Besides do you know how long it took me to let my parents allow me to go without Alfred or Mattie tagging along?" I said, trying desperately to change the subject. Not that I thought it would really work with Gilbert though.

"What about getting rid of me exactly sister dear?" I heard a voice call out from behind me and I let out a small groan as I saw my older brother Alfred standing behind me. Most people thought we were twins since we both had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but in reality Mattie was his twin and I was just his little sister. "You aren't possibly saying that you are going solely so you can go behind our backs to hook up with your boyfriend are you?" he said his usual idiotic grin spread across his face.

"Ludwig is not my boyfriend and I am not getting rid of you, I am simply going without you or Mattie for once. Is a girl not allowed to enjoy herself without being questioned in this school any more?" I asked with a huff as I crossed my arms over my chest, which was rather difficult with all of the luggage I was carrying with me. "Now could one of you help me with these bags!" I screamed with a pout down the hall as they laughed at me.

"I would love to Hanna but I got football practice, have fun on your trip though! I'll let mom know they did actually take you with them this time." he called out behind him as he ran off down in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but laugh a little remembering the time Gilbert had forgot to tell Ludwig to wait for me the weekend we were suppose to go to the beach together. At the time I wanted to kill them both but now I could laugh about it since Ludwig apologized for it every time we went on a trip.

"So what car are we taking anyway?" I asked, raising a hand above my head to protect my eyes from the blazing sun as we walked out into the driveway. As I turned to look back at Gilbert for an answer I regretted asking the question since he had that look on his face that told me he was planning something. "Gilbert … what did you do exactly?" I asked almost afraid to find out the answer.

He shrugged and said "Oh nothing but to answer your question we are going to be taking the jeep." My mouth dropped as he said that, why in the world would we take the smallest car his family owned! I thought about all the supplies we would be bringing and decided that it would probably fill up the whole back seat, forcing us all to sit in the front. It wasn't that bad I guess, as long as I got to sit by a window. "Also you are going to be in the middle." he added at the last minute.

I stared at him with a hellish fire alight in my eyes. I didn't know what he was planning exactly but the way he said that led me to believe it was nothing good. I asked him why I was and he replied with a thumbs up "Because you always fall asleep on long car rides and when you do you will fall asleep on West then that will lead to holding hands and then kissing and then sharing a tent alone, which you are, and then BAM! You two are finally a couple." Usually at something like this I would have punched him but it was taking all my will power at the time to keep the blush down from my cheeks

"Your little plans are so stupid Gill, nothing like that would ever work besides we are just friends. Is it really that hard to accept?" I asked rolling my eyes and dropping my bags on the ground next to the jeep, slightly grateful that we had beat Ludwig here. Gilbert stared at me with wide eyes until I finally sighed and asked "What is it now Gilbert?"

"How can you possibly not see that you two are perfect for each other? And everyone already believes you are together so what I don't understand why you two don't see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend." he said sharing his head and started to load bags into the car, leaving me to linger on his last words. As stupid as he was, Gilbert had a way of putting things so simply it made me feel stupid at times.

I did often get people asking me if I was dating Ludwig and I always said no, which was always met with them saying that we sure acted like it. I mean I had always seen me someday getting together with him, not that I would ever admit it, but the issue was I was about 92% sure Ludwig was more into sports and baking then he was into me.

I was pulled out of my daydream though as Ludwig ran towards us, military bag swinging from his shoulder and he came to a complete stop in front of me, a lot smoother stop then any that his brother made by far too I should add. "Wow you two are here early, did you both run here?" he asked taking no time in shoving his own bag into the baggage mess Gilbert was making in the back.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak but with expert timing I kicked him into the groin, shutting his mouth in a second, and said "No not really, we were just ready as soon as the bell rang. I guess I am just really excited about this trip is all. Aren't you?" I asked innocently, looking for any sign that maybe, just a little bit, he was almost as excited about this week end as I was.

"Are you kidding me he has been talking about it nonstop at the house! Hanna and the trip this, Hanna and the trip that. It was highly annoying." Gilbert said shoving the last of the bags into the car and forcing the door shut.

His statement caused us both to blush so I was actually glad when it was time to get in the car since it gave me an excuse not to say anything. Taking my seat in the middle I tried to keep all body parts to myself but with Gilbert deliberately taking up as much space as he could, I was soon pressed close against Ludwig. I tensed up at first but in no time at all the warmth of his body relaxed me and I allowed myself to actually enjoy the car ride.

After about an hour of nonstop driving, I found my eyelids growing heavy and my head dropping at an odd angle making my neck start to ache. I rubbed it gingerly with a pained expression on my face and heard Ludwig say in a hoarse whisper "Um Hanna you can lay down on my if you want, it wont mess up my driving or anything." He kept looking at me from the corner of his eyes when I didn't do anything and finally I couldn't ignore the longing in his eyes any more so I nodded.

I wrapped my arms around his and nuzzled my head into his shoulder, enjoying the warm spicy scent of his cologne. Even though I heard Gilbert laughing some where off to my side, I found myself falling asleep and enjoying the stead rise and fall of his shoulder as he breathed. "Thanks Luddy." I said sleepily in his ear before sleep completely took me, but not before I heard him mutter back what sounded like "Anything for you Hanna."

I don't know how long I was asleep but I was pulled from my hazy dream by someone tickling my ear with their whispers of "Hanna we are here. You have to wake up." I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at Ludwig as my eyes began to readjust to the bright light of the sun. "Sorry I had to wake you. I would have let you sleep in the car some more but we have to hike to the camp sight." he said not bothering to unwind my arms off of his.

I blinked some more but nodded and finally separated myself from him as I stretched out my body. I had been comfortable enough sleeping on Ludwig but being crammed in a jeep with three people for three and a half hours took its toll on your body. "Its fine, thank you though. You do make a great pillow." I said with a grin before sliding out the open passenger side door.

I walked to the trunk and started to load myself up with my bags but Ludwig took them from me and said "No please let me take them. I am a lot stronger then you so I can carry more." I pouted a little, feeling that he was saying I was weak but he turned a bright red and said frantically "Its not that you're weak please don't get angry its just well … I just want to help you ok?" he added the last part in a small voice.

I blushed a little but allowed him to take my bags. After we had everything, well the boys had everything since Ludwig refused to let me help, we started to walk down the path. I fell in step next to Ludwig and said "Um thanks Ludwig for helping me. Its nice to know you care about me." Ludwig nodded and kept on marching forward. I laughed, he wasn't ignoring me he was just always determined to get where he wanted to go.

After a quick thirty minute walk we finally reached the campsite. Gilbert threw down his stuff and cried "That took forever! I am to awesome to have to carry all of these bags West!" I laughed, Gilbert acted like a kid sometimes but I guess thats why I loved him. Well as a friend at least. As Ludwig started to unpack our supplies Gilbert called out to me "Hey Hanna come on lets go for a swim!"

I jumped at the offer but then turned to look at Ludwig, who was attempting to put up the tent. He waved me away saying "Go on Hanna I can do this by myself. After all I have an instruction manual." he said triumphantly holding up the folded up piece of paper. I laughed, it was just like him to be so excited over something like that, but trusting he could figure it out I ran after Gilbert eager to jump into the pond we so often visited when we were younger.

I stripped off my clothes, revealing my bikini, and jumped into the cold waters. "Sweet jesus mother of god that is cold." I said with a shiver as my head resurfaced. Gilbert grinned at me as he did the backstroke. "Oh and what are you so happy about?" I asked rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm them under the water til I adjusted to the temperature.

"Nothing … nothing that you need to concern yourself with at least." he said with an evil glint in his eyes. I glared slightly at him, when he said that it meant I was about to hate him. But at the moment he just swam around so I just decided to enjoy myself and never take my eyes off of him. That failed however since he kept going underwater and I couldn't see him in this murky green mess.

After awhile though I forgot about his comment and just laid back floating in the water letting the sun warm my face and the water carry me where ever it felt. It was really peaceful until suddenly I felt very … cold and exposed. I looked down and at that moment let out a scream realizing what Gilbert had done. "Gilbert you son of a bitch you bring me back my bikini and clothes!" I yelled covering my chest with my hands and hiding as far underneath the water as I could.

I saw him running into the woods away from camp, with all my clothes in his hand and a stupid grin spread across his face. "Then come and get them!" he called out before disappearing into the undergrowth. I let out another yell and turned hearing another rustling from behind me. I ducked under the water again, with only my nose and eyes staring out, expecting some strangers to spot me.

So when I saw Ludwig running towards the pond with gun drawn I stood up, forgetting my predicament and called out "Ludwig I am so glad it is you!" He turned to face me and I only remembered I didn't have anything on when he turned a bright red and almost got a nose bleed. I let out a yelp and covered myself again, my whole body turning red now.

"H-h-hanna your erm … your not wearing anything!" he said trying hard not to stare but failing miserably. I not with a scowl and he nodded finally understanding "My bruder did this didn't he?" he sighed and I nodded. "i should have guessed ..." he said under his breath before he started stripping.

"Ludwig just because im naked doesn't mean you have to be!" I called out in embarrassment as he started to take off his pants. Ludwig turned around, red again and said "Hanna im taking off my clothes so you can wear them back to camp! I am going to keep my boxers on ..." he said holding out his shirt and pants to me with his eyes closed. "I promise I wont look." he said in a whisper as I got closer, now wading on my knees.

"I gulped and took his clothes quickly, muttering a quiet "thank you." I got dressed as quickly as I could, trying not to stare at his perfectly built body and not get lost in the oh so addicting scent of his clothes. Finally after some difficulty I said "I am all dressed now Luddy ..." He finally turned around and looked at me and I turned away blushing. "I must look horrible in these clothes." I said suddenly self conscious of how I looked in his dark green tank top and military shorts.

"No you're beautiful just as you always are." he said with a smile draping his jacket over my shoulders as I shivered a little bit. I pulled it closer to me, still freezing from the water. "Are you still cold?" he asked and I looked up to see that we were so close our noses were almost touching. Staring into his deep blue eyes I was tongued tied so instead I just nodded feebly.

I expected him to lead me back to camp and start a fire but what he did next was even better. He kissed me. For someone so big and strong his kiss was gentle and sweet and I found myself deepening it without even thinking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he entwined his fingers into my soaking wet hair as his tongue begged for entrance. I obeyed and opened my mouth slightly, giving him enough of an entrance for his tongue to take over my mouth easily.

I felt his hands sliding underneath mine, really his, shirt rubbing the small of my back then my sides, slowly making there way up. Just when I thought his warm hands were going to warm my very cold breasts I heard an annoying voice call out "Woo get some bro!" I pulled myself away from Ludwig and flipped off Gilbert who was sitting in a near by tree.

"I hope you know your not getting into the tent tonight you bastard!" I called out before grabbing Ludwig's hand. I pulled him off towards the camp "Come on, I am still cold" I said seductively giving him a wink and a grin. He smiled back at me, slightly red and nodded.

"Hanna you know I kind of love you right?" he said as we walked and I stopped turning around to face him. I gave him a quick kiss and muttered against his lips "I kind of love you to Ludwig."

**A/N: Ok finally got this one up and it is cute but also a bit more saucy then my other works ;) but I couldn't help it! It had Gilbert and Ludwig in it something was bound to happen. But I hoped you enjoy it anyway and next will be the last of the bad touch trio Spain!**


	9. I for Iredesa

**I for Iredesa**

Protesting Love

A Spain One Shot

"Today's the big day Iredesa!" I told myself as I braided my long chocolate brown hair. I beamed at my reflection and smoothed out my long flowing purple skirt and white tank top. All of it pure hemp meaning no animals were harmed or shaved for it. "Today is the big protest. And we are going to save some bulls!" I said fist pumping the air with a giant smile.

I grabbed my beaded bag and and my poster board and headed out into the hot Spanish sun. I put my hand over my eyes and stared down the street, even after five years of living here it was hard to believe that Spain was so beautiful. I shook my head though, now was not the time to focus on this country's beauty, I had some protesting to do!

I ran down the cobblestone streets, my flip flops creating a pleasant clopping noise with each step. Finally after a ten minute jog I was outside the large circular bull fighting arena. It would have been a gorgeous building with its classic arch's and columns but I knew the evils that went on inside it. I wrinkled my nose, almost smelling the blood on the air. I set my bag down and took a deep breath. I didn't really like it when people stared at me but I had to keep reminding myself that this was for the animals.

"I must stand up for those who cant stand up for themselves." I told myself as I raised my poster board shouting out "Bull fights are murder! Bull fights are murder!" I screamed and shouted at the people who were entering the arena for the big fight. I got a few sympathetic looks and a few dollars for the cause but no one would stop and turn around, especially with the world famous Antonio fighting today.

Soon the gates closed and I could hear the crowd cheer at what I assumed was Antonio coming out. I sighed and sat down on the road, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Adios mios the poor bull, I am so sorry I couldn't help you." I said leaning my head in my hands. The time passed until finally a horrible heart wrenching cry rung out into the air. I felt a tear streak down my face as I stared up at a beautiful sunset, it just wasn't fair that such a gorgeous creature had to die at such beautiful time of day. It wasn't fair that it had to die at all!

I sat and watched as the thousands of people filled out of the arena, some looking at me though most were still talking about the match. Even after everyone left I sat there unable to force myself to move, I hadn't even been able to turn one person away from this horrible act! So I sat there in silence moping in self pity. Needless to say I was surprised when I heard a voice behind me say "Senorita what are you doing here so late? A pretty girl like you could get into a lot of trouble in the city at night."

I gasped at the sound of the thickly accented voice but my heart raced slowed as I turned and saw a gorgeous guy with tanned olive skin and flippy brown hair standing behind me. For moment I thought about flirting with him but then I recognized him, Antonio the Bull Fighter. "Thats none of your business you murderer!" I hissed at him standing up and giving him a small shove. He blinked at me in surprise, his green eyes seeming to actually be full of hurt.

"Senorita I ensure you I have never killed a person in my life. I am after all a lover not a fighter." he said offering me his hand since I had sat back down. I huffed and turned my head away from him, I couldn't look at those blood stained hands. Much to my dismay he took a seat next to me and said "Come on senorita cant you look at me, those blue eyes of yours are beautiful." he said gently inching closer to me.

"You have never killed a person but you have killed plenty of bulls! Or do they mean nothing to you sense they aren't human." I scowled pushing him away from me forcefully. It was because of men like him that so many animals were killed and there had to be people like me. "Its people like you that make my stomach squirm." I said crossing my arms across my chest, the night air suddenly chilling me.

It was then that I felt a jacket being placed over my shoulders. "I guess I can understand where you are coming from but I don't think you understand where I am coming from and that doesn't seem fair. And isn't it I guess your job to try and be fair?" he said with a small smile and a sparkle in his eyes. I pouted and nodded, though reluctantly. "Then how about I inform you on my view over a dinner? Vegetarian of course." he said standing up and offering me his hand once again.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, I didn't want to admit it but he actually made a valid point. Also I could really go for a double veggi burger with extra cheese. "Ok fine but only because I am hungry!" I said pushing myself up. Antonio smiled at me and shrugged lowering his hand. "By the way my name is Iredesa not senorita." I said as I fell into step beside him.

"Ah such a beautiful name, it reminds me of lights. Just like the lights that are shining in those beautiful eyes of yours right now." he said and for a moment I believed him but I was distracted as we came to stop in front of a scouter. "I hope you don't mind riding on one of these." he said handing me a helmet. I took it and put it on, if there was one thing I loved more then animals it was a night time ride on one of these.

"I may be an activist but it doesn't mean I don't love a nice ride Antonio." I said running my fingers along the paint on the scouter. It was nothing compared to the motorcycles I would ride back in the states but it was still nice. I turned back to him only to find him staring at me with wide eyes. "What is your problem?" I asked leaning on the seat.

"You called me Antonio with no smart remark attached to it! It really warms me is all." he said taking a seat on the scouter. I took a seat behind him, careful to make sure none of my body was touching his. "Iredesa … I know you are not going to want to but I do go rather fast so you might want to hold onto me." Antonio said and I could have sworn I saw him blush a little.

I wrinkled my nose a little bit but in the end decided it was probably safer to listen to him so I moved forward a little and wrapped my arms around his waist lightly. Then before I could say a word he took off and the night air was blowing through my hair and whistling in my ears. Without even realizing it I had moved closer to Antonio tightening my grip on his waist, allowing myself to enjoy the ride.

Then suddenly we came to a stop and I pouted, it had seemed like to short of a ride, but I then remembered who I was with and slid of the scouter quickly. I set the helmet on the seat and stared up at where we had stopped. "Wow fancy." I said recognizing the five star restaurant that laid just ahead of me. It was one of the many places I had seen but never been into. Actually I was kind of surprised and embarrassed, I wasn't exactly dressed for a place like this.

"Only the best for the most beautiful girl in Spain or do you perhaps boycott places such as these?" he asked and it actually sounded like he was concerned about it. I turned to him and seeing the worried look on his face laughed, causing him to jump. "What is so funny?" he asked looking perplexed.

"You are, its just I wouldn't think you would care if I was against nice restaurants or not is all Antonio. Its actually rather touching." I said putting a finger on my cheek thoughtfully. He may be murderer in my book but at least he actually cared about my opinion, plus it didn't hurt that he was incredibly good looking. Before he could say another word though I pulled on his hand saying "Come on bull boy you still owe me a dinner."

Antonio turned a violent shade of red as he stared at our touching hands but he didn't say a word as we walked into the restaurant. As soon as we entered I heard an Italian accented voice call out "Tomato Bastard what do you think you are doing here!" I turned around looking at Antonio, expecting him to be angry, but instead found him smiling. Man was this guy strange...

"Ah Romano my baby brother how good it is to see you again~ And to answer your question I came hoping to treat this Bella Dona to a nice meal. Or do have an issue with that?" Antonio said simply glowing as a boy who, other then the curl on his head and the color of his eyes, was obviously his brother. I couldn't help but smile to, he had again called me a beautiful girl.

The man, Romano, turned and looked at me with a half smile forming on his face. "Huh Tomato bastard it has been a very long time since you have brought a girl here to see me and Feliciano. Have you two been dating long?" he asked, acting as if I wasn't even there. I pouted, I sure as hell wasn't dating Antonio but I didn't want to be ignored either!

"No we are not dating, I just offered to buy her some dinner so we could discuss work. I guess you could call it a business dinner of sorts." Antonio said and I felt relieved that he pointed out that we were not dating. Though for a second I thought I saw a sad cloud come across his eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone. I shrugged guessing my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Hm that's very strange of you Tomato Bastard but what ever floats your boat I guess. This way then I am guessing you want your normal table, and I will have Feli whip something up for you." Romano said already seating us in a corner booth. He gave me a small smile and said "I hope you like pasta because it is sort of my brother Feliciano's favorite thing to make." before he walked off to the kitchen.

"Your brothers are Italian?" I asked taking a sip of water, slightly amused. Antonio smiled at me and shrugged, saying something about half brothers. We talked for a while but as much as I tried to stay on the subject of bull fighting I found myself talking about everything else. Even worse was that I was discovering I had a lot more in common with Antonio then I ever thought I would.

"Ah Iredesa you really are a light in this dark world. How do manage to stay so true to yourself even though it seems everyone in against you?" Antonio asked his bright green eyes locked with mine. I blushed a little wondering why he of all people would think I was fighting for a good cause, wasn't he the one I was suppose to be fighting against anyway?

"Its easy for me I guess, I just remember the look in the poor animals eyes and I get all the strength I need. Its people like you I don't understand. How could you kill poor innocent creatures for fun? Not only killing them but torturing them before you even commit the murder." I said suddenly remembering that this wasn't some cute sweet innocent animal lover, this was a cruel animal killer.

His brows knitted together and he laced his fingers together. "Its not a simple answer I am afraid my bella dona. Some of my coworkers do it because they enjoy the sport but others … they simply do it because it is what is expected of them." he said a pained feeling washing over his face. "Its those people who don't actually want to do it and aren't man enough to tell their fathers no that should be hated though. They know what they do is wrong and still they continue to do it." he said through gritted teeth.

My face softened and I reached across the table, placing my hands on top of his. "Is that the type of person you are Antonio?" I asked quietly, feeling his hands shaking slightly underneath mine. At first he did nothing as he stared at my hands but slowly he nodded his head. At that moment he wasn't the bad guy any more, he was simply a sad lost puppy in need of someone to protect them. And who was I to refuse a puppy?

"Antonio … if you don't agree with what you then you shouldn't do it. You shouldn't allow anyone, even your father, to tell you what is right and what is wrong, That is only something that you can choose." I said placing a hand on his cheek and stroking it softly. "No one should force you to do something you don't want to." I added in a whisper as I brushed aside his soft brown curls.

"Gracias donna bella, you seem to have a way with words. Its only one of the good things about you though … anyway I think you are right. I hate my job and I cant keep on doing it forever just because of my father. You helped me see that tonight." Antonio said leaning his face in closer to mine. "How am I ever to repay such a beautiful stranger for changing my life?" he said, his face so close now I could feel his breath against my face.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could utter a since word I felt his warm lips being pressed against mine. I let out a whimper of shock but after a second found myself kissing back. Finally we both pulled away, both of us turning a dark shade of red. "You know I was just going to suggest you help me protest." I said teasingly letting my lips brush against his.

He laughed and gave me another quick kiss saying "Anything for the girl that changed my life."

A/N: Dawwwhhh how cute and so unrealistic lol but even though it is not very believable, well except maybe in a romance movie or fanfic of course, I did rather enjoy this one. I think its because I really do feel that way about bull fights and I really am a vegetarian. Also I really love her name and Spain is just so adorable. I hope you enjoyed it as always and next up is my favorite burger eating idiot America!


	10. J for Jenny

**J for Jenny**

You've Always Been My Favorite

An America One Shot

"How could you possibly even think that Spiderman could beat Batman in a fight!" I screamed at my best friend, Alfred, as we walked down the sidewalk. I loved him to death but some times his idiocy annoyed me to the ends of the Earth. "I mean seriously one has a gadget for everything and the other has webs, isn't the winner obvious?" I said trying my best to show him that I was right.

He simply shrugged "I just lost a lot of respect for him at the end of the Dark Knight. I mean seriously dude why wouldn't you choose the girl!" he said stretching his arms above his head, revealing his hamburger clad boxers. I grinned at the sight of them and a soon as he caught me he gave me a wink saying "Enjoying the view there Jenny?"

I laughed and gave him a playful poke in the side. "No I am just wondering how someone who eats as much as you stays so skinny! Seriously the way you eat you should be like a million pounds!" I said thinking of the seven pieces of pizza he had for lunch today. He stifled a giggle as I poked him and I smiled at him evilly remembering something. "Thats right you are ticklish aren't you Alfy!" I said launching a full on tickle attack.

After I had him in tears and almost rolling around on the side walk I stopped and held up my hands in peace. "Its not fair Jenny, you fight dirty!" he pouted, puffing out his cheeks in a child like way. I shrugged and starting walking again, knowing he would forget the whole thing in two seconds. "But your not the only one." I heard him say and before I could ask him what he meant I felt myself being lifted up into the air.

I let out a scream. "Alfred put me down I don't like heights, I don't like heights!" I cried out kicking and punching in random directions, probably looking like a flailing magikarp. He put me on his shoulders like a little kid and I grabbed onto his hair (which was really surprisingly soft!) and called out "Alfred what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Calm down its just a piggy back ride. Enjoy it why don't you." he teased me knowing full well that I would not be happy again til my feet were firmly on the ground. But I was not willing to give into his little game so I bit my lip forcing myself not to say a word as we continued to walk, as if the sight of me on his shoulders was a normal everyday thing. Sometimes I seriously wished Alfred cared a little more what others thought about him, but at the same time I knew if he did he wouldn't be my best friend.

Finally, after ten minutes of me whining and crying, he put me down. I punched him in the arm hard and mumbled "Your a jerk." before I continued to walk, only focusing now on getting to the movies. I wanted to see captain america more then anything but now my stomach was queasy from being up so high. "I swear if I puke because of you I will never forgive you Alfred!" I told him giving him a playful shove knowing I didn't mean it, after all the small pain was already going away.

"Aw come on Jen don't be angry with me!" he moaned wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "How bout this, I pay for your ticket and the food then we call it even?" he said, his arm sill placed firmly on my shoulders. I stared at his arm, as if expecting it to catch on fire, but finally nodded in agreement. I was not really sure why this sudden sign of affection had me flustered, it wasn't the first time he had done this but lately people had been asking if me and him were going out and it had got me thinking …

I shook my head, there was no way I could date Alfred, he was my best friend it would be major weird! I pushed his arm off me as we approached the movie theater "Come on jerk muffin you got tickets to buy." I said giving him a grin as we walked through the big glass doors. After grabbing out tickets and usual movie snacks, popcorn cherry coke and a ton of Twizzlers, we made our way to the very top row in the theater. I sat and practically jumped up and down in my sea from excitement.

"Woah calm down Jenny or I am going to have to take away the candy from you." Alfred said with a laugh as he saw my restlessness. I stuck my tongue out at him but quickly turned my attention back to the screen as he movie finally started. I sat there the whole movie with my eyes glued to he screen, not even noticing that Alfred was inching closer and closer to me. Finally the movie ended but I didn't move. "Hey Jenny are you alright?" Alfred asked when I was still sitting there after the credits.

I stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. "Like I think I just found my new favorite super hero and his name is Captain America!" I screamed letting out all of my new found fangirlness. "I mean that was just so totally amazing and now to mention how amazingly cute he is." I sighed as we walked back outside. I snapped back to reality though when I saw the look on Alfred's face. "Hey Al whats wrong?" I asked wondering how he could be upset after an amazing movie like that.

"It just wasn't that great of a movie is all." he mumbled crossing his arms. I stared at him open mouthed but decided not to say anything, I knew him long enough to know the look on his face. He was upset about something but now wasn't the time to push him for information. So instead I simply shrugged and changed the subject to Halloween, our favorite time of year. His eyes instantly lit up and he said "Oh my god I cant wait! You still want to go to the haunted maze with me right?"

I nodded enthusiastically "Like for sure! Plus my costume this year is going to be killer." I said with a wink when we reached my house. He begged me to tell him what I was going to be but I just laughed and shook my head. "No its a surprise Alfred. Now get off my property." I said playfully giving him a small shove. He grinned at me and waved as he wen to walk across he street to his house.

The following weeks passed by with a blur filled with searching frantically for final touches to my costume and carving pumpkins and of course planning a trick or treat route with Alfred until finally Halloween had arrived. Thankfully we didn't have school that day so I spent all day doing my make up only stopping when Alfred sent me messages asking to come over, which I kept telling him no to. I just didn't want him to see my costume just yet.

See ever since I was seven, the year I met Alfred, I had always been something scary but this year was different, this year I was a fairy. Not just any fairy mind you a sparkling ice fairy with lots of snowflakes and swirls covering my forehead and eyes with intricate designs and a long slowing light blue dress and finally a silver icicle tiara placed on top of my now curled golden hair.

I look in the mirror and blushed a little, it wasn't often that I dressed up in something nice and I couldn't help but feel people were going to laugh at me. Just as I was going to quickly change into one of my old scary costumes I heard the doorbell ring several time and I knew Alfred was here. I took a deep breath and ran to answer the door, which was hard in my heels, hoping Alfred wouldn't burst out in laughter.

"Happy Halloween Alfred." I said with a smile as I opened the door staring at my feet, waiting for his laughter. I wasn't expecting him to gasp and let out a small 'wow'. I blushed and turned around, not even looking at him, and asked "Do I look that bad? Oh I know I look ridicules, I am going to go change!" But before I could dash up the stairs he grabbed my arm and I froze.

"No its not that Jenny its just … you look amazing." Alfred said as I turned around and saw a large blush rising on his cheeks. I thanked him with a blush of my own but then took in his costume. I let out a small squeel as I saw that he was Captain America! Yet as awesome, and hot, as I thought he looked I couldn't figure out why he was wearing that costume, he hated Captain America with a passion.

"Alfred love the costume but I am confused … don't you like despise Captain America?" I asked still unable to take my eyes off him. I knew it was rude to stare but he just looked so good with all his muscles, that I didn't even know he had, showing off like that. "Though if you were wanting to get all the girls attention I could see why you chose it." I said feeling a wave of jealousy hit me as the words escaped my mouth.

"Jenny I don't care about catching every girls attention, I just care about one." he said a strange look entering his eyes, a look I only ever saw once before and that was when he was in love with his first girlfriend. And that had been three years ago when we were thirteen. I wanted to ask what girl it was but I couldn't bring myself to, I realized I didn't want to know because I was … I was jealous. "That girl is you Jenny." he whispered lifting my face up with one finger. "I just wanted to be your favorite hero for at least one night, so maybe you would like me to." he said his bright blue eyes gazing deeply into my own brown ones.

Without thinking I closed the small space between our face and kissed him, faintly tasting hamburger and mountain dew on his breath. After what seemed an eternity, though it was probably only a few seconds, I pulled away and whispered back breathlessly "Al … you have always been my favorite." He smiled and replied with another deeper kiss. I smiled as I pulled him closer by the collar, I had a feeling I was going to have a good night with my favorite hero.

A/N: Random pokemon reference is random XD I am sorry I just couldn't help myself haha. So this idea came to me because captain america is my favorite hero eva, besides Alfred of course, and I thought it would make a cute little one shot between two friends. I know it is a bit short but I could imagine this actually happening for some odd reason and I just love Alfred's attitude. I hope I did a good job with this one and to all of you who have been reviewing I love you because you make my day brighter when I read them! Next up is my favorite of the bad touch trio Prussia! p.s he can invade my vital regions whenever he wants ;)


	11. K for Kandi

**K for Kandi**

Bittersweet

A Prussia One Shot

"Kandace darling wake up, you are going to be late for work." my mother sing songed up to me. I groaned, it was way to early for anyone to be that happy. Then I remembered, my parents were always happy. It was actually a very annoying thing to live with 24/7. I forced myself to sit up and stretched, blinking hard as the sunlight hit my eyes.

"Stupid sun about as annoying as my parents ..." I grumbled as I started to change out of my pajamas and into my disgustingly bright pink and blue striped uniform. You see my parents own this Candy Shop and when I was little it was the best thing ever. But when you get older the constant happiness starts to get on your nerves and eventually turns you mad. Which is how there lovely sweet little "Kandi" had turned into a gothic princess.

Of course even though I now detested anything happy or bright my parents still loved me and embraced my "new outlook on life". It figures even when I tried to annoy them they accepted it as a wonderful thing. Most kids my age would love that but for me I just wanted my parents to get mad at me at least once. It seems like a weird goal in life but you try living with my parents for sixteen years and you would feel the same way I did.

But as much as their happy go lucky attitude bothered me I still loved them so I forced myself to lace up my shoes and head downstairs . "Morning Kandi girl." I heard my father say as I took a seat at the table, helping myself to a big batch of chocolate chip pancakes. No matter how much time I spent in a candy store I would never get tired of chocolate chip pancakes.

The morning went by the normal way with my mom and dad exchanging lame corny jokes and giving each other those big googly eyes. It was cute but at the same time completely stomach turning. At last though my dad stood up with a large stretch and said with a loud laugh "Well time to go sell some candy Kandi." I rolled my eyes and waved good bye to my mom before running out the door.

I spent the first couple of hours rearranging the stock room, which to me meant sitting down and stuffing my face with free samples as I watched videos on my phone. As always though I got caught by my goody goody cousin forced me to go work the register. Ugh I really did dislike people, but most of the people who came through the store weren't that bad so I didn't mind that much. Just as I was actually starting to enjoy myself I let out a groan, my three least favorite customers came in.

They went to my school and I had dubbed them the bad touch trio due to there less then subtle obsession with girls. First there was Antonio who never dated anyone less then four years younger then him, he wasn't much of a threat according to me but still creepy. Then there was Francois a rather cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes but he was constantly trying to grope anything that crossed his path. Then last there was Gilbert, who was defiantly the most threatening out of them all. It wasn't that he groped people such as Francois or that he liked younger girls such as Antonio but what made him dangerous was that he never gave up.

It was because of this that I hated him, at first I didn't have a big issue with him but ever since the start of this year I had been the new object of his desire. Now even I had to admit that he was cute with his white hair and red eyes but when he asked you out every day you learned to hate his adorableness, not to mention his pig headed attitude. I gritted my teeth as I saw them whispering and looking at me, using all my self control to not throw my tips jar at them.

Finally after ten minutes Antonio and Francois gave Gilbert a push and, much to my disdain, he came walking over to me. I glared at him as he leaned against the counter popping a handful of gummy bears into his mouth. "Hey there sweetie how is work going?" he asked with a smirk as he leaned in closer to me so I could smell the sugar on his breath.

"I was until you arrived and don't call me that." I snarled at him, snatching the candy out of his hand and dumping it back into its jar. "Also how many times do I have to say you have to pay for the candy!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. There was just something about this guy that never failed to get on my nose.

"Yeah yeah I know so how about I make it up to you sweetie?" he asked laughing his creepy little kesesese laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what in the hell he could be talking about. "Yeah how about I take you to the fair this weekend. We can go on some rides get some food, all on me of course. That should make up for everything so what do you say?" he asked with a grin.

I was just about to tell him where he could shove that smile when suddenly my mom decided that was the perfect moment to come in and say "She would love to!" I turned and stared at her in complete horror, how could she do this to me! "Dont worry you can thank me later!" she whispered with a giggle as she arranged my date with the boy I hated with all of my being.

The week went by to fast for my liking and before I knew it I was being nagged by my mom to dress nice. "Kandi this is your first real date and you are going to wear that!" she whined, motioning to my large hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans and sneakers. I shrugged, I wasn't going to dress in anyway that allowed Gilbert to think I was enjoying this date.

"I wouldn't even be going on this date if it weren't for you mom so I am going to dress however I want, thank you." I said as I crossed my arms. She sighed and threw her hands up in defeat, muttering something about her real daughter being switched at birth. I couldn't help but smile, it was the first time I had ever seen her even remotely upset about something.

As I stood by the hallway mirror putting my strawberry blonde hair back into a messy bun on top of my head, I heard the doorbell ring. Followed shortly after by my mother saying in her best sugary voice "Gilbert it is so good to see you! Come in come in Kandi will be out in just a second." With a sigh I walked out into the living room to see Gilbert looking slightly uncomfortable with my mom forcing cookies down his throat.

I smiled and took a minute to enjoy the picture but as I did I suddenly wish I hadn't, he actually looked really good. He wasn't dressed up or anything, I mean we were going to the fair, but he looked nice in dark skinny jeans, a tight fitting band t-shirt, and converses. It figures with my luck that as soon as a blush formed on my face he turned and saw me. "Hey Kandi! You ready to go?" he practically begged as he eyed my mom from the corner of his eyes.

I forced myself not to grin an nodded my head saying "Sure lets go get this over with. See you later mom, I wont be out late." before we headed out the door. When I turned the corner of my house to see the driveway I whistled, he had a really nice car! It was a sleek black ferrari with blue under glow and I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers down the side. "Are you like rich or something?" I asked as I walked around to the passenger side.

Quick as a blink he was there opening the door for me, it caught me a bit off guard since he didn't seem the gentlemanly type but luckily that was covered up when he said "Well sort of, my parents are ambassadors for Germany so people kind of give us what we want. I don't really care though I just like that my brother and I got to move here with them." I nodded politely but didn't say a word, I always thought there was some sort of accent in his voice but I never knew he was german.

The car ride was silent, except for the occasional song that Gilbert would sing along to horribly off key, until finally we arrived at the fair grounds. "Dude this place is packed! I am far to awesome to have to park all the way in the back like this." he grumbled as we got out of the car. I shook my head it wasn't really that far of a walk but I guess he wasn't use to parking anywhere but the front.

"Why don't you stop complaining and start walking." I snapped already a few feet in front of him. He caught up to me fairly quickly but still he grumbled underneath his breath. It seemed that all he did was complain as we stood in line to pay and get our hands stamped. My eye twitched slightly and I finally asked bitterly "Do you do anything but complain?"

Gilbert look slightly hurt at my question and looked down at his feet with a blush. "I just wanted today to be perfect is all, and waiting in line is totally not awesome!" he said unable to look me in the eye. I couldn't help but blush a little to, what he said was actually kind of sweet.

My anger died down and I said more gently "Hey just relax its no big deal really now come on we got some rides to go on." He grinned up at me sheepishly and nodded taking my hand as he ran off to the nearest ride. Normally I would have hit him so hard he would see stars but I decided since he was being nice I would let him have this one small thing.

As it turned out I actually had a pretty fun day. We rode all of the rides three times, had some pizza and cotton candy for lunch, and he even won we a tiny stuffed bird (that had cost him $100 to win at the ring toss). Overall I had to say I enjoyed spending time with him. As the sun started to set and the lights to the rides came on Gilbert said "Come on Kandi lets ride the ferris wheel one last time before we go."

Before I could even agree he was dragging me through the crowd and into one of the small swinging seats. We talked for a few minutes about video games, one of my favorite past times, until we came to a stop on top of the ferris wheel looking down at the whole fair grounds. "Wow it looks kind of amazing up here." I whispered holding my stuffed bird closer to me.

"I guess but I think you look even better." Gilbert said turning my head so my green eyes were meeting his own red ones. I blushed unable to say a word, no one had ever said anything so nice to me. Especially not a guy. I opened my mouth trying to find words to say but I couldn't seem to string together a coherent sentence.

"Um thank you Gilbert … no one has ever really been this nice to me before." I said closing my eyes, unable to think straight as his big red orbs seemed to see straight into my soul, and not in a bad way either. It was like he was seeing the real me and not the me I showed the rest of the world.

"Kandi you deserve so don't thank me." he said and right as I opened my eyes to reply it happened, he kissed me. I figured that a kiss from him would be forced and harsh but it wasn't it was actually really sweet. He tasted almost like cotton candy to. He finally pulled away with a smile and said "There the perfect end to the perfect day with the perfect girl." as he hung his arm around my shoulders.

I laughed and rested my head against his shoulder. I wouldn't say it had been a perfect day but it was the closest I had ever gotten to one.

A/N: Awww how cute is Prussia! I know he is a bit ooc but I couldn't help it this idea was stuck in my head for like days so I just had to write it out. Besides righting out cute little one shots helps me get out all my fan girlness haha. So I hope you enjoy it as always and I love all of the reviews I am getting! I never thought this would be so popular to be honest but I am so happy and I love all my pretty little fans out there! So next up is a guy who really doesn't get enough attention for how cute he is, Canada!


	12. L for Lea

**L for Lea**

Crushed

A Canada One Shot

A/N: All my other one shots have been from the girls POV but this one is in Canada's because it just made more sense, you will learn why once you read.

"Matt you are to sweet!" Lea called out blushing as I gave her a flower. I smiled at her, saying it was nothing. "No really you are … I have to repay you some how." she said quietly her facing slowly coming closer to mine. So close in fact I could feel her breath on my face. I leaned forward, wanting to close the gap when suddenly … my alarm went off.

I groaned slightly as I turned over in my bed. It seemed that she was the only thing I could dream about lately, it also seemed my dreams were the only place anyone liked me. I reluctantly hit my alarm clock to turn it off, grumbling slightly as I did so. The last thing I wanted to do was get up and face another day of school.

I eventually forced myself to get up though, knowing I couldn't miss yet another day. Even though I doubted anyone ever really noticed I was gone. I dragged myself across my room dressing myself in dark skinny jeans, my favorite red hockey hoodie, and my usual black converse's. Then with a heavy sigh I swung my book bag over my shoulder, I didn't even have enough time to eat breakfast today.

I shouted a quick good bye to my older brother, Arthur, before running out the door and down the street. I kept up a steady jog for the next few blocks, hoping that maybe today I would get to school before my least three favorite people on the earth. My luck ran out however as soon as I got to the corner right before I needed to cross to school.

"Well look who finally decided to show up guys?" Gilbert sneered as he and his friends, Antonio and Francois, surrounded. I gulped, most people just saw right through me like I wasn't there but these three always signaled me out to bully. "Shouldn't you be in class Mattie?" Gilbert asked with fake concern.

"Im just trying to get to class Gilbert cant you let me go?" I asked trying hard not to whine but that failed. My question was met with a shove from Gilbert, causing me to stumble back into Antonio. The whole pushing and teasing went on for another ten minutes until a sweetly familiar voice called out Antonio's name.

"Crap its Lea … Matt you better not say a word to her you understand!" he hissed at me as his sister came into view, her long brown curls bouncing behind her as she ran towards us. That was the thing that always confused me, Antonio was always mean until his sister came around him. "Hola princessa (hello princess), running a bit late today are we?" Antonio said with a smile as he pulled his sister into a tight hug.

"I was looking for you gran hermano (big brother)! You left so early today I didn't get a chance to make you breakfast, so I brought you some." Lea said staring at Antonio adoringly. She held out a bag saying "I made breakfast burrito's, your favorite Antonio." I felt a pang of hunger and jealousy shoot through my stomach, Antonio was a jerk and yet he had such a sweet and caring sister who was willing to be late to class just to bring him some breakfast!

"Ah you worry to much Princessa~ I grabbed some food from Francois's house this morning but thank you though, it was very sweet of you." Antonio said affectionately running his hand down Lea's face. She pouted though obviously upset her brother had chose to eat something besides her cooking.

Her green eyes glared at Francois as if blaming him for Antonio not eating with her this morning but her glare fell as she saw me. "Mattie I didn't see you there! What are you doing hanging out with these fools?" she asked teasingly pushing her brother. Antonio smiled but shot me a warning glare from behind her back, obviously telling me not to tell Lea the truth.

"I um just ran into them on my way to school is all ..." I said somewhat truthfully, turning a bright red as she walked towards me. I tried to control it though as I saw the angry looks illuminating from all three of the trio. It seemed that Antonio wasn't the only one protective of his little sister. If they ever found out I had a crush on her I could only begin to imagine the hell they would put me through.

"Oh I see, then do you want to walk with me to first period then? I need someone to share this food with since mi gran hermano decided he was going to eat elsewhere." she said already taking my hand and pulling me down the side walk, not even giving me a choice in the matter. I gulped and forced myself not to look back as I accepted the food she was giving me. "I hope you don't mind spicy food." she said happily as she took a bit of her own breakfast.

For the next fifteen minutes I was on cloud nine as I listened to Lea talk. She didn't really talk about anything important or useful but just listening to her happy voice with that cute little spanish accent made me melt on the inside. Little did I know that those fifteen minutes would cause me some major pain by the end of the school day.

The day went by in a whirl of bliss, I hadn't talked to Lea since this morning but every time I caught a glimpse of her or even just a smell of her exotic perfume sent me to cloud nine all over again. I was still in a really good mood and humming along to my Ipod as I was making my way back home after school but of course that was ruined. As soon as I stepped outside I saw Antonio, Gilbert, and Francois leaning against the building, all glaring at me. What scared me the most though was the burning hatred in Antonio's eyes.

I gulped, the last time I had saw that expression was when he had beaten up Feliciano for hitting on Lea, so I could only guess he had figured out about my little crush on her … now I was in trouble. I tried my best to hide before they saw me but as soon as I turned around I felt a hand on my shoulder and a thickly accented voice hiss in my ear "Where do you think you are going, off to find my little sister?"

"I-i don't understand what you are talking about." I stuttered trying to keep walking forward but only found myself running face first into the chest of Gilbert. "Come on I d-didn't do anything!" I said tensing up, ready to cover my head when, not if, they started to beat me up.

"You are crushing on my little sister that is enough! You know you will never be good enough for her, you are nothing but a loser." Antonio said pushing me down to the sidewalk, causing me to skid painfully. I winced at the pain in my hand. I looked down to see that my ipod had broken on impact, sending shards of glass into my palm.

"Oh I am so sorry did Antonio break your ipod?" Gilbert asked with a sneer. "Let me break something else for you!" he laughed placing a kick to my ribs. I knew it was meant to break them, again, but I had learned my lesson last time and moved just enough so they didn't crack. "What would even make you think you could get Lea anyway bro?" he said kicking me hard in the stomach.

"Oui, Lea is a beautiful young lady, with quite a full figure. You could never fully satisfy her puny honhonhon." Francois laughed grabbing a handful of my hair and forcing my head to snap back. "I just thought you would like to know that mon cheri Lea's lip gloss taste like maple syrup, your favorite." he whispered in my ear. Antonio and Gilbert could break as many bones as they wanted but it was always Francois that could make me feel the worse.

The attack continued for the next ten minutes, with Antonio and Gilbert taking turns hitting me as Francois continued to terrorize my brain. Until finally it all just stopped. "Adios Mios, Lea!" I heard Antonio call out as he shoved me away, quickly stopping the punch he was about to deal to me.

"Antonio! Gilbert! Francois! What do you think you are doing to Mattie!" Lea called out pushing the boys out of her way with ease, her temper clearly showing on her face. She didn't wait for an answer as she leaned down next to me wiping the hair that was glued to my forehead with sweat. "Oh poor Mattie you're bleeding and bruised all over." she said dabbing at the cut on my cheek. "Did they do this to you?" she asked bitterly.

I nodded slightly, my neck sore from bending my head down in an attempt to cover my face. "I'll take care of this … just stay put for a second ok?" she said and before I could say a word she stood up putting her hands on her hips. She was small but right now I don't think anyone would have messed with her. "What in the world makes you think you had the right to beat him up?" she demanded looking from her brother to his friends.

"Well its just … he has a crush on you Lea! I knew he would never be good enough for you so I just wanted to make sure he stayed away. I was looking out for you, you are my hermanita (baby sister) after all. Its my job to keep jerks like this away from you!" Antonio shouted, begging his little sister to understand as he sent me a glare.

It was then that Lea's face became a dangerous red and Antonio backed away with wide eyes, knowing he had said the wrong thing. "You did this to him because he had a crush on me? Antonio compared to the girls you date, compared to anyone in fact, Mattie is amazing. He is sweet and kind and hasn't even said a bad word about you even though I am guessing this isn't the first time you have done something like this. You may be my big brother and I love you with all my heart but I cant ever look at you the same way after you have done this. Goodbye Antonio." she said in a deadly calm voice, ignoring her brothers pleads as she turned her attention back to me.

"Come on Mattie lets go get you cleaned up." Lea said softly helping me up with surprising strength for someone her size. I leaned on her heavily, as I had a badly sprained ankle, and flinched as we walked past the trio. I knew they wouldn't touch me again with Lea right there with me but I still couldn't forget what had happened just moments ago. I felt slightly bad though when I saw silent tears running down Antonio's face, almost.

The walk to the school didn't take long, only about five minutes, but with each step I had an agonizing pain shot up my leg causing the walk to seem ten times as longer. Finally though she had me sitting on a desk in an empty class room with most of my injuries patched up. After she had wrapped my ankle she sighed and took a seat next to me, crushing our bodies together. It was slightly painful when she brushed against my cuts but I didn't say anything because I liked the feel of her warmth next to me.

"Hey Mattie ..." Lea said quietly laying her head on my shoulder ever so gently. I looked down at her with a gulp and answered with a small 'hm'. "I am sorry you had to go through that, I never knew my brother would do such a thing. He has always been protective but this was just, it was just horrible." she said with another sigh.

"Its ok Lea, I am ..." but before I could finish the sentence a new warm soft feeling met my own lips. I was shocked at first to really even register that Lea, the most perfect girl I had met, was actually kissing me. Then just as I was starting to enjoy it, and even kissing back, she pulled away with a small blush forming on her cheeks. "W-what was that for?" I asked a blush rising on my own face.

"Its because I meant what I said back there. You are one of the sweetest guys I have ever met and you didn't deserve what happened today. Consider it a small little reward for taking a beating." she said with a trace of a smile playing on her lips. She then took out her lip stick and wrote something on my arm before hopping off the desk.

"I have to go to dance class Mattie but give me a call sometime!" she called as she ran out of the room, leaving only the faintest scent of her shampoo around me. I smiled down at my arm, all the pain gone as I thought about calling her tomorrow ... or maybe tonight.

A/N: See didn't I tell you it would make more sense from Mattie's POV? Anyway this isn't nearly as cute and fluffy as my usual one, except at the end of course! For some reason I do feel that Antonio would be like very over protective of anyone in his family, especially if it was a younger sister. I know he seems slightly OOC but I do feel that in his younger days he was a bully and he would do that if someone had a crush on his baby sister. Sorry if the spanish is a bit off I am use to speaking it not writing it. So I liked it and I hope you did to! The next one I am so excited about because it is on someone who I don't think gets enough attention for how hot he is, Greece :{D ← epic mustache smiley face! So remember my pretty little viewers reviews are love and see you in the next story ^.^


	13. M for Madilyn

**M for Madilyn**

Oh My Goddess!

A Greece One Shot

I sat in my chair practically bouncing as I turned to my best friend. "Kiku isn't this so exciting! Just think in a few hours we will be in the land of the gods." I said with a dreamy sigh. I had spent the past two years of my life studying Greek mythology and finally I was going to the land of my dreams, Greece!

"I suppose it is rather exciting Maddi-chan. Would you mind handing me my bag please?" Kiku asked holding out his hand and not even bothering to look up from his manga. I pouted a little at his lack of enthusiasm and just as I was handing him his bag full of, shocker, manga I heard out professor call out to us.

"Students listen up, we are going to be boarding the plane soon and I just wanted to remind you all to get some sleep. Now come on my little kitty cats lets be on our way~" Professor Aphrodite, more commonly know as "mama Greece", sing songed out to us. As always talking to us like we were five year olds instead of collage students. Despite this though I loved Mama Greece, her class was far better then any other class I had. Simply for the fact that she actually got us out into the real world to experience things.

Not only that but even when we were in class the way she explained ancient life it was like she had lived it. Not that was possible of course, she look far to young to even be older then forty five. She had long curly brown hair usually up with strands of it falling into her sparkling green eyes, her full curvy figure shown well in her long flowing dresses, and the only hint of her age being the smile lines around her eyes. Basically she was the best looking teacher I had ever seen.

"Come on Kiku lets go!" I practically screamed pulling my friend along behind me as I searched for our seats. After putting all of our carry ons in storage and getting settled I stared out the window at the sky that was slowly growing darker. Long after most of my classmates were asleep I was still wide awake studying the stars that seemed closer to me then ever.

"Madilyn you should be getting some rest." I heard a kind voice say somewhere to my right and I turned reluctantly to see Mama Greece smiling sleepily at me. "It will be afternoon when we reach Greece and I will have a hard enough time keeping my son Heracles awake I don't need you falling asleep on me too. Goodnight Madilyn dear." she sang out as she walked back to her own seat, already half asleep.

I leaned my head on my hand and pulled my blanket around me, trying to get comfortable but try as I might I couldn't seem to get to sleep. I laid there for hours shifting to try and force my self to sleep but even after I was warm and snug with Kiku as a pillow it took me a long time to finally drift off into slumber. Even then though it wasn't restful with strange dreams piercing my sleep, causing me to wake up every half hour or so.

I was right in the middle of a really weird dream filled with sand and cats when I heard my name being called out. "Maddi-chan we are here." I heard Kiku say softly as he shook my arm. I blinked my eyes open slowly startled by the sudden brightness of the sun blinding me. I let out a yawn and finally shook the sleep from my head as I stood up.

"I was having the strangest dream ..." I said but as my mind began to actually function I let out a squeal saying "Oh my goddess Kiku, we are in Greece!" I stared out the window with my mouth and eyes wide open as I experienced my first look of a place I had dreamed about for years. Unlike my dreams though all I saw was tall buildings and I let out a sigh, I knew I would look out and see ancient Greek structures but it was still some what disappointing.

"Yes we are but you are going to be stuck on the plane if you don't hurry up kitty cat." Mama Greece said shooing me down the isle, causing me to readjust all my bags on the go. After gathering our whole class back together, and obtaining my balance after all the shoving, Mama Greece stood in front of us all and in her usual cheerful voice called out "Ok my little ones today is going to be very busy so I sure hope you got enough sleep."

We all answered yes in a unified tone, more out of habit then actually answering her, and as she searched the crowd she continued "As you know my son is in charge of a recently found archeology sight and I have brought you all here to help him uncover the secrets behind this sight, which we believe to be a temple. Now all I have to do is find that lazy boy of mine ..."

Then she let out a happy squee and pulled a sleeping man out of a nearby chair. "Ah my little Heracles there you are~ I have missed you so much!" she shouted as she pulled him into a tight hug, smothering him in between her rather large breasts. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the boy struggle in her grasp.

He finally managed to pull himself away from his mothers iron grip and he said rather sleepily "Hello Mama it is nice to have you back home. It has been a rather long time." This made Mama Greece smile widely and pulled him into another hug, happy tears streaming down her face. But he had pulled free long enough for me to see him and I had to admit, he was really cute.

Heracles had his mothers dark brown curls and emerald green eyes which went amazing with his lightly tanned muscular body. As he escaped his mother yet again I looked at him more closely noticing the smaller thing about him, such as his hands that were covered with rough skin from days at the digging sight and small bags under his eyes that indicated nights spent with little sleep, best of all was that he seemed only to be a few years older then me.

"Maddi-chan is everything all right?" Kiku asked beside me giving me a quizzical look. I nodded my head and put a finger to his lips so he wouldn't speak again. I didn't want him interrupting my mental picture taking of the majorly cute Greek guy, in case I never got a chance to study him again. "Maddi-chan please move you hand ..." Kiku whined slightly after a few minutes.

I removed my hand with a slightly embarrassed grin. "Sorry Kiku I was just trying to um listen to Mama Greece is all … yeah that's what I was trying to do." I said slowly, trying to cover myself on the spot. It was obvious from the look on my friends face though that he didn't buy it. Then again he knew me to well to know I would be paying attention to a professor when a cute boy was around.

"What ever you say Maddi-chan … so Professor Aphrodite's son is cute is he not?" Kiku asked with a small smile, trying to repress a laugh from escaping his lips. I ave him a small shove as I blushed and grumbled at him to shut up. He simply shrugged and said "It is a hobby of mine to read the atmosphere and that is simply what I got from this situation." I rolled my eyes at him, that was his excuse for a lot of the things he said.

I choose to ignore him at this point and simply went back to staring at the mother and son pair. Finally after a hurried conversation in rushed Greek Mama Greece finally let go of her son and cleared her throat to gain back the classes attention. "I am sorry about that kitty cats but if you all will follow me we can go to the hotel, take a shower, get changed and we can be on out way to the sight." she said happily, returning back to her normal happy self.

Heracles nodded at her sight and for the first time addressed the whole class. "Once we get there you will all be assigned a partner and an area to work on. If you do find anything you are to report it to one of the supervisors if anyone is caught hoarding you will be put into prison. Everything else will be explained to you at the sight." he said with a yawn before turning and walking along side his mother to the doors of the airport.

I walked along side Kiku and the rest of my class mates, trying my best to keep to the front. Not only because I was excited to get to the hotel then to the sight but also because I didn't want to loose sight of Heracles. "Maddi-chan please slow down the class will not leave without us." Kiku huffed beside me.

"You can go ahead and slow down Kiku but I … I have to talk to Mama Greece about something." I said with a smile dashing forward to catch up with Mama Greece and Heracles. As I approached I heard my name mentioned and I fell into step next to my professor saying "Um … Mama Greece were you calling me?" I know she probably wasn't but it was a good excuse to be up close to them.

Mama Greece turned to me slightly shocked but once she saw me a huge smile came across her face. "Ah no I wasn't Madilyn but I am glad you are here! Heracles dear this was the girl I was telling you about. My most enthusiastic and naturally talented student Madilyn Crest." she said proudly placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

Heracles stared at me with slightly glazed eyes and looked me over once before giving me a nod in recognition not saying a word but watching me with each step we took. "Anyway I was just telling him how excited you were about the dig and since you are my best student I was wondering if you wanted to go with Heracles to the sight a bit early?" she asked beaming down at me.

"Oh Mama Greece that would be amazing! I could barely sleep last night because I was looking forward to this so much!" I said happily placing my hands on my cheeks excitedly. I saw Heracles smirking slightly at me and I blushed a little as I lowered my hands. "Well that's if its not to much trouble to you Mr. Heracles." I said a bit timidly.

"Oh I am sure it will be no problem at all Madilyn dear. Will it be Heracles?" Mama Greece asked in a dangerously sugar sweet voice as if daring him to tell her other wise. Most of the students in my class would have flinched at this voice, knowing fully well what would happen if we even thought about contradicting her. Heracles however, whether it be from years of living with her or just obliviousness, didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I don't see why it would be Mama I was heading over there anyway I mind as well have some company." Heracles said with a small smile in my direction. I smiled back and said good bye to Mama Greece as Heracles led me out into the parking lot. I looked behind me and gave a small thumbs up to Kiku as I saw him snap a quick picture of us.

"So Mr. Heracles are you sure it isn't to much trouble to bring me along early with you, I don't want to be to much of a bother …" I said shyly unable to look at him in the eye. I was shy in general but add a cute guy who is Greek and probably knows as much about ancient mythology as I do … I was melting quicker then a Popsicle in the sun.

"Really it wasn't a big deal Madilyn and please call me Heracles. It feels weird having someone only a few years younger then me call me mister. You don't mind me calling you Madilyn do you?" he asked as he fumbled around in his cargo shorts pockets for, what I assumed, was his keys. Only looking up at me when he had found them.

"Ok Heracles .. and if you don't mind call my Maddi. Madilyn just seems so old fashioned to me. In fact Mama Greece is the only person that calls me that." I said trying my hardest to make conversation but I had a feeling all I was doing was sticking a foot in my mouth. As always I got put around a cute guy and the inner socially awkward geeks girl came out.

Heracles stopped and looked at me, scanning me over before smiling warmly at me and placing a hand on my head. I turned a bright red as he patted my head, almost like I was a cat, before he finally said "You need to relax Maddi. You are trying to hard to make conversation, all you need to is relax and be yourself." I blinked at him in surprise, that was actually a really kind thing to say. Then he removed his hand from my head and started walking a bit faster saying "Now you might want to hurry up, I have something waiting in the car."

I shook the confusion from my mind and jogged a little to catch up with his sudden fast pace. It surprised that a man who had been moving like a sloth for the past ten minutes was now basically racing through the parking lot. "Um Heracles what did you leave in the car exactly?" I asked panting as I tried to dodge on coming cars along with parked ones.

I finally managed to catch up to him as he open the door to a jeep and pulled something out of the seat and held it to his face. "This is what I left in the car." Heracles said simply holding out a small black cat with a white tuft on her chest to me. The kitten let out a small meow of delight as he scratched her between the ears and it was just so cute I was sure my head would explode.

"She is so adorable!" I asked taking the cat from his out stretched hands and holding her close to me, rubbing my cheek against her soft fur. I heard her purr as I stroked her back and reluctantly held her back out to Heracles with a blush saying "Oh um … sorry I took your cat. What is her name?"

"Pandora, because she is always getting into things she shouldn't. Also its ok Maddi, she actually seemed to like you. Which is kind of weird she isn't usually so sociable." he said sitting himself in the drivers seat with Pandora climbing up onto his shoulder. "See what I mean?" he said as I took my seat beside him.

I nodded and smiled as Pandora growled playfully and attacked a stray strand of hair that was hanging by his ear. Heracles laughed and picked her up setting her on my lap "You don't mind do you? It is kind of hard to drive when she does that." he said not even waiting for a response as he started the car.

"Of course not! I love cats." I said with a laugh as Pandora scratched at a loose string on my tank top. Heracles stared at me for a few minutes, watching me play with Pandora, before he smiled at me and pulled out of the parking spot. We drove in silence for the next half hour the only sound coming from the purrs of the small fur ball in my lap. I finally cleared my throat and asked "So how long have you been excavating the sight?"

Heracles scratched his cheek absentmindedly before saying "A couple months I suppose. Probably around five if I had to put an actual date on it. I don't usually pay attention to things like that though, I tend to focus more on what I find and not how long it takes to find it. It shouldn't matter how long I took anyway as long as we learn something new right?"

I looked at him a little perplexed, it was kind of a deep thought for someone who seemed so tired and cat loving. Not only that but it was also exactly how I felt about it as well. "I know how you feel. I believe we shouldn't measure matters such as these in time but instead measure it in the amount of information we get out of it. Thats what the whole point of this is right, to find out about the past?" I said thoughtfully as I ran my hand down a purring Pandora's back.

"You really are a bright girl. It seems that my mother's praise was well earned." Heracles said more to himself then to me as he turned down a long sandy road after we had left the city. As the sand it the windows and the hot desert sun beat down on my skin my excitement grew until finally a village of tents appeared in front of us. He parked the car beside the largest tent and he turned to me with a smile saying "We are here."

I bit down on my lip to stop myself from screaming. Ever since I was little I had dreamed of doing something like this and finally after so many years I was here. Heracles got out and walked around to my door, opening it for me, and attempted to took Pandora from my lap. I laughed though when she let out a hiss and crawled to sit on top of my head. He laughed and offered me his hand as I hopped out of the car. "It seems you have stolen my cat from me Maddi." he said with a smile as he stared at the cat laying on my head.

I blushed a little and muttered an apology under my breath as I followed him into one on the nearby tents. "Don't be, if she likes you then it means there must be something good about you. Now come on lets grab some equipment so we can get started." he said already handing me a tool belt filled with digging tools. I snapped it into place along the waist band of my jean shorts and waited slightly impatiently as he took his time to get his own tools.

After five minutes I began to tap my foot and when Heracles turned around to face me he smiled. "Excited about finally getting to work?" he asked in a slightly teasing voice as he motioned for me to follow him out of the tent. I rolled my eyes and nodded once before he continued on "Well the sights not to far from here and I am going to actually need your help with something important. I think I may have found another side room but its so large I need help uncovering the whole floor."

I let out a sigh and swept my long blonde waves into a ponytail, I should have figured they wouldn't let a student do something that was actually fun. Heracles must have saw my expression because he said "I know it doesn't sound like much but the floor is actually covered in a large mosaic, we haven't quite figured who or what the temple was for and if we uncover the floor I think it will tell us." At this my eyes lit up and the corner of his lips curled up in a smile as he whispered "I thought you might enjoy that."

Heracles led me through the camp and past hoards of people working on what I assumed was uncovering other parts of the temple until we reached a large spot that was free of any other activity. In fact the nearest people were at least three hundred yards away. "Are we going to be the only ones working on this room?" I asked as I examined part of the floor that was already uncovered. It seemed his hypothesis was too, on the little bit of floor that was exposed there were pictures of worshipers, all women I noted, carrying offerings.

"Yes, all of my workers are busy uncovering the rest of the temple. You don't mind do you?" Heracles asked already getting to work on removing the dirt from a corner of the room. I shrugged and shook my head, I was to interested in seeing what the full picture would be to argue or find it odd only two people were working on this one large area.

I worked continuously for hours, lost in my own little digging world, not noticing anything but the tools in my hands and the tiles that were appearing slowly beneath me. After what I assumed was two hours I finally came to a stop as my back hit a pillar. I looked up to see that I had uncovered about half of the floor and Heracles had uncovered the other half. "You are a really hard worker, better then most of my own crew actually." he said walking slowly towards me holding out a water bottle to me.

I took it gratefully and poured poured some down the back of my neck, ignoring the protesting growl from Pandora who was still on my head. "Yeah well I really wanted to see what the mosaic was of though I cant really see it." I said looking at the floor that was distorted from my point of view. Heracles nodded in agreement and climbed up onto a nearby wall holding out his hand to me.

"We can see it from up here." he explained as he pulled me up with surprising strength. I stumbled a little as I tried to gain my balance but luckily Heracles caught me in his arms and whispered "Don't fall, it would be a shame if you broke something." I blushed a little as he held me close to him but I nodded and allowed him to help me keep my balance. With a deep breath I turned and stared down at the tiled floor and gasped, it was beautiful!

"Oh my goddess ..." I said breathlessly as I stared down at the scene before me. There were worshipers kneeling down in a circle around a beautiful goddess with long wavy gold hair, her icy blue eyes peeking out from half closed eyes and her golden tanned arms raised above her head holding up a glowing necklace. "She … this is amazing." I whispered as my eyes seemed to lock with the goddess's.

"Agapi … its the goddess of agapi." Heracles said next to me under his breath as his own eyes took in the picture below us. I looked at him with wide eyes, translating the greek in my mind. I finally understood who this portrayed, my favorite goddess Aphrodite. "This must be the temple where her pendant was held, there was a myth that a temple around here held a necklace that could cause people to fall in love. I guess the myth was true." he added as he sat on the wall, pulling me down next to him.

"That's kind of amazing." I said forcing myself not to blush as I noticed his arm was still draped around my shoulders. I relaxed though after a few minutes and leaned into his grasp. "She is really pretty isn't she? I guess I shouldn't expect less from the goddess of love though." I said trying to break the silence that had fallen between us.

Heracles turned and I noticed for the first time how close we really were as his nose brushed up against my own. "Yes she was said to be the most beautiful out of all the gods." he said tilting his head slightly and bringing his face closer to mine, our lips almost touching. "She remind me of you actually." he whispered to me his lips brushing against my own as he spoke. I turned a bright shade of red at the compliment and the closeness of our face.

Just as I got my brain working enough to say something he kissed me and at that point I was sure I had just turned into a puddle on the wall. His lips were warm against my own and I could faintly taste nuts and honey on his breath. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and back before he finally pulled away with a smile. "W-what was that about?" I managed to spit out when the haze in my mind finally lifted.

"Well we are in the temple of Aphrodite, goddess of love and you are a very pretty and smart girl. It seemed appropriate. Did you not want me to kiss you?" Heracles asked with a yawn as he removed an ever present Pandora from my head. "Besides Pandora likes you so you must be just as amazing as I thought you were when I first saw you." he added scratching her under her chin.

At this I couldn't even manage to find anything to say so instead he took it that I enjoyed the kiss, which I did, and he kissed me again. I was finally kissing back when I heard the sound of a camera and I nearly fell off the wall. Luckily Heracles was there to hold me in place. I looked over my shoulder and if it was possible turned an ever more violent shade of red as I saw my whole class below me with Kiku holding up his camera.

"I guess I shouldn't have left you two alone!" Mama Greece called out with an airy laugh and I hid my face in Heracles shirt. I heard him laugh along with my class and I pushed him off the wall. He landed on his feet though and smiled up at me, which I couldn't help but smile back down in return. My class may have ruined the moment but it seemed Aphrodite was still smiling on me as I jumped down into his arms.

A/N: Aw the ending was both sweet, embarrassing and kind of suckish. Yeah I couldn't really think of a good way to end this but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Also a couple of other things, first off I do not know what Mama Greece's human name is so I thought I would use Aphrodite because it fit with the story because if you think of it, it was kind of her that pushed them together. Also that myth Greece talked about yeah I just made that up so don't go searching the internet for it. Anyway even though the ending sucked I kind of liked it, sorry it was so long by the way. I couldn't help it Greece is just so sexy I had to write a long story about him! Anyway next up is Austria, hope to see you next time kitty cats :3


	14. N for Natalie

**N for Natalie**

The Sound of Music

An Austria One Shot

I still remember my first time playing the piano. It was such a magical experience to feel the ivory under my fingers and knowing that the music playing through the air was created my me. I was so happy back then to sit and play for hours on end while my mother and uncle listened. I had no way of know that my 'natural talent' would soon suck all the magic and joy from my music making. I really had no way of knowing the day that the piano teacher came that as soon as I said I wanted others to hear my music that I would be signing away my own childhood.

I was six when I agreed to start learning under Madam Tanya and now here I was ten years later performing at the Sydney Opera House with thousands of adoring fans. This was the dream of any young girl who loved to play the piano but for me it was just another day of being what most called 'the youngest and most talented music prodigy of the century'. So in other words I just played what I was told and quickly left the stage not wanting to stay in this place for another moment.

As soon as I walked back stage though I was quickly swept into my mothers arms as she held me against her tightly. "Natalie that was beautiful, how you manage to learn such complicated pieces so quickly I will never know. Oh sweetie I am so proud of you." my mother said smoothing out the loose strands of hair that had fallen loose from my bun.

I pulled out the pins that held my waterfall of milk chocolate curls in place and shook all of my hair free, glad that at last the pain in my head was now gone. "Mom it was nothing really … just a little Chopin. Besides I played the opening a bit to slowly for my liking. Please I don't deserve so much compliments." I said not even bothering to blush at her over generous compliments on my playing.

My mother stared down at me with the same stormy gray eyes as my own and I could tell that she knew I wasn't enjoying myself. Still she choose to ignore the subject though. "Well I think everything you place is beautiful Natalie dear and I am sure no one even noticed. After all you are the best there is, who would be able to tell?" she said placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"I would, you were good but your music has been off lately Natalie. I do hope you will fix it soon." Madam Tanya said in her usual monotone as she came to take her place next to me. Not a smile nor any form of emotion on her face, I often wondered if someday I would become as emotionless as her. Somehow I didn't doubt it.

"Yes she can Chopin forwards and backwards but I do think I know what her problem is if I may intrude." I heard a thickly accented voice, I think it was Austrian, call out behind Madam Tanya. I peeked around her shoulder to see a rather attractive guy with thick black hair and glasses around my age standing there.

I raised my eyebrows at him wondering what he was talking about and who in the world this was. "Ah I don't think I have introduced you two yet. Natalie this is one of my new students Roderich Edelstein. He has traveled all the way from Austria just to learn under me and I expect you will treat him with respect." she said taking a step aside so we were in clear side of each other.

"Of course Madam. Natalie Delion, its a pleasure im sure." I said with forced kindness as we shook hands, electricity shooting from my eyes. "And if I may be so bold as to ask what problem you think I have." I asked coldly crossing my arms across my chest. Now most would have cringed under my glare but instead he smirked and even seemed to laugh under his breath.

"It is simple really, you don't care about your music. You play the notes but you are in a rush to get it over with so your performance level goes down. I am sorry to say I expected more from someone deemed a world class performer." he said coolly, pushing his glasses up. Now usually I don't react to anything but with this stuck up jerk I felt my face becoming red as he insulted my playing.

"With all due respect Roderich," I hissed out his name before continuing "I have spent the last ten years studying and perfecting my skills. So do not say I do not care about my music and second I do not think you have the right to insult me when you have just met me sir." As I finished I could hear my mom audibly gasp beside me. I couldn't blame her though, it had been years since I had given an attitude to anyone.

Madam Tanya looked absolutely dumbfounded and opened her mouth to most likely yell at me when she was cut off by the laughter of Roderich. "So it seems that you do have some personality underneath that facade. Now if only you could put some of that passion into your music and maybe you would be a bit more interesting to watch." he said already walking away with a pompous wave of his hand. Then before anyone could say a word to either of us I followed him out of the building.

As soon as we stepped into the warm night air I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me. I took a deep breath and he probably expected me to yell at him, I thought I was going to yell at him to, but we were both surprised when I said in a small voice "Do you think that I really lack so much emotion when I play?" I removed my hand from him and blushed a little I had not expected that to come out of my mouth.

"I think so but tell me … do you even put any emotion into anything you do?" Roderich asked, turning my head with his hand gently so that I was facing him yet again. I puffed out my cheeks angrily, ready to argue, but when he looked at me with those big seemingly all knowing eyes I couldn't. So instead I simply nodded, being entirely truthful.

"I thought as much." he said back to his normal know it all voice. I glared at him a little, causing him to chuckle before he said "Well if you want I may be able to help you find that spark for your music again." I looked at him skeptically, what could he possibly do to make me relive those magical few years of playing? "You may not believe me but if you want to at least try meet me at this address next week when you get back to France." he said handing me a card before walking off.

I stared down at the simple white card in my hand, reading and rereading the address that was handed to me. I blew the bangs out of my eyes and stared at his disappearing shadow with a hand on my hip. This Roderich was certainly interesting but did I believe him was the question.

A Week and a Half Later (bet you read that in the sponagebob narrators voice :P)

I stood in front of a large mansions door, staring at the doorbell with a concentrating look on my face. I had been debating with myself all day if I really wanted to come here but it seemed my feet had decided for me. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell the door opened and there standing in the door way was the pompous ass himself, Roderich. "Are you going to stand there all day or something?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"No I was just wondering if you were ever going to answer the door, I knocked like five times." I said heatedly, hoping he didn't catch my lie. He smirked a little, so I guessed that he did, but stepped out of the way and gestured with his arm for me to come in. "Thank you ..." I said awkwardly as I walked into his entry way. He led me through his house and I found myself admiring all of his painting. "You have a nice taste in art." I said and stifled a laugh as I saw a painting of a younger him with a mustache.

"Why thank you, I use to have a friend stay with me that was from Italy so he kind of helped me out a little bit. Here is the living room, you can take a seat at the piano if you want, I was just making some tea before you came so I guess I should bring it out." Roderich said already walking out of a swinging door on the opposite side of the room.

I walked over to the beautiful grand piano that sat by the window and took a seat, running my hands over the sparkling ivory keys. It had been a long time since I had played at such a beautiful piano for reasons other then to train for Madam Tanya. I played a few notes absently, remembering a the original pieces I had wrote when I was younger. They weren't all that good but I use to enjoy playing my own music when I wasn't practicing.

Without realizing it I had started to play a number I had written when I had saw my first shooting star, it was slow and consisted of lots of high notes but even today I could remember the feeling of happiness I had when I had made a wish. I was pulled out of my memories when I heard clapping and I looked up with a small blush to see Roderich standing next to me.

"That was nice, now if only you could put that same emotion into your other performances as well." he said helping himself to the empty space on the bench beside me. "Now tell me what were you thinking about when you were playing that?" he asked looking actually genuinely interested.

"I was thinking about the first time I made a wish on a shooting star. It had been so beautiful to see it falling over the the Eiffel Tower and the lights of Paris all lit up … but that's when I was younger and didn't know wishing was pointless." I said a bit sourly, forcing myself to view reality once again.

I figured Roderich would agree with me so I was surprised when he put his hand on mine gently and said "Sometimes we need that feeling though. Besides listen to the way you played when you thought about that feeling. Its that sort of emotion you need to put into your work to make you extraordinary. Now come on think of another time when you were happy and play Schubert's Unfinished Symphony for me." So the rest of the day I spent walking down memory lane and playing with Roderich constantly critiquing me. Yet even as annoying as he got sometimes I don't think I had enjoyed myself that much in a long time.

I found myself going to his house once a week, that turned into every other day, and in turn lead to every day. The thing was we didn't just play the piano as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months Roderich actually became … friends. Not just friends either in fact, I would most likely call him the best friend I had ever had, even if he did infuriate me at times.

So on a day months after our first lesson I arrived at his house, not even bothering to knock, and found him in the living room. "Good afternoon Roderich." I said placing a basket filled with a lunch I had made for us on the coffee table. "Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting your practice?" I asked seeing him sitting at his piano writing something on one of his papers of sheet music.

Roderich surprised me a little bit by blushing and standing up quickly from the bench. "No, no I was just … doing a little composing is all but its ok I would rather have lunch with you anyway Natalie." he said with a small smile as I saw him slipping the paper into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to, but simply shrugged as he started to unpack the lunch.

We sat and ate as I listened to him complain about the high prices of things in my country and whine about his friend/enemy Vash but I smiled. I actually found it quite sweet that he felt so free to talk about things like that with me. After finishing off the last off lunch I dabbed at my mouth with a napkin and asked quietly "So Roderich do you want to tell me what you were working on that you didn't want me to see?"

"W-what nothing it was just erm a scrap piece is all!" he protested loudly crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him with a small smile until he finally smiled and said "Oh fine ill play it for you … but don't laugh its not done yet!" I nodded excitedly and nearly ran over to take my usual seat on the bench next to him, looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat as he placed his hand on the keys turning a bright shade of red as he concentrated on the sheet music. The pained expression quickly faded away though as he started to play and I myself was swept away in the beauty of his music. I was hooked on every note and was watching his fingers in a trance until finally the ballad came to an end. "Roderich … that was amazing!" I exclaimed happily. "What made you want to right something like that?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well to be perfectly honest … it was you. I don't know why but anytime I even think about you I feel very light and happy. Its kind of annoying but kind of nice to. So I figured maybe I could make it go away by playing a song like I always do but it back fired … it seems no matter how much I play I can never find just the right notes." he said with a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I grinned at him and pulled him into a hug, resting my head on his shoulder. "What, what is this you are doing?" he asked closing his eyes and turning red again. "Its making my hear beat really fast and I … I am not sure I like it." he said struggling in my arms a little. He finally sighed again and wrapped his arms around me in return "Why does this feel … nice?" he asked quietly in my ear.

"Because you fool you love me." I said with a laugh lifting up my face so that I was staring into his eyes, so close that our noses were almost touching. "You may be excellent at putting emotions into your work but I am afraid my dear you are horrible at reading your own emotions." I said smiling slightly as I felt his warm breath against my lips.

"I well … it makes sense. I cant get you out of my mind, anytime we touch I get all warm and tingly, and I am enjoying this very much right now. As annoying as all that is I think I do love you Natalie." he said with a small stutter and looking as if he was forcing himself not to close the small gap between our lips.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar saying "I love you too you idiot." before finally pulling him into a long kiss.

A/N: Sooo sorry this one kind of sucks but I find it very hard to write about Austria even though I love him so much! His character is just so … idk its very strange if you ask me but thats what I love about him hes kind of oblivious to things like emotions lol. Hope you liked it anyway and next time is going to be cutie pie bushy brows, England! And remember my pretty little viewers reviews are love :D


	15. O for Ophelia

**O for Ophelia**

That Lovable Drunk

An England One Shot

"Okay I will tell you ONE more time. Ophelia was the name of a girl in a play by Shakespeare. My father loved the play so he named me after the girl, I am not named after the song!" I growled angrily as yet another drunk came to hit on me. He stared at me with glazed eyes then giggled, telling me I had nice hair. I pushed him out of the seat angrily and yelled "Get out of here you git!"

The man staggered off to the nearest girl, seemingly unfazed by our encounter, and I rested my head on my hand with a sigh. The bartender chuckled a little and handed me another beer. "Aw cheer up lassie, im sure one day a wee lad will be jus' as interes'd in Shakespeare as ye are." he said, his Scottish accent clashing against my years. Normally I couldn't stand the horrible mess the Scott's called english but I had know Iain for a long time now so I had grown somewhat fond of him.

"I sure hope your right Scotty because if all I ever meet are the drunken bastards at your bar it seems I will be drinking alone for the rest of my life." I said laughing a little at myself as I took a giant swig. Iain glared at me a little bit, he hated the nick name I had branded him, but just as he was about to tell me off he let out a sigh.

"Not again ..." he grumbled looking to a corner of the bar. I followed his gaze and grinned a little as I saw a familiar green eyed man trying to make his way to the counter. "Go home lil brother, you have had to much of the pint." Iain said taking away the empty glass that was in Arthur's hand. Arthur yelled something in his drunken state but didn't try to fight as his glass was taken from him.

"I didn't come over here for more beer you twit! And besides I could hold more beer then you." Arthur said pointing a wobbly finger in his brothers face. "I came over here because I heard Shakespeare mentioned. If you were talking about him you should have told me, I practically made that man!" he said tears starting to form in his eyes.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. I worked with Arthur over at the near by collage and it never ceased to amaze me that someone so put together in the day could turn into someone like this at night. Iain simply shook his head and pushed Arthur's finger out of his face. "Get outa here ye drunk! Ophelia lass ya don't mind takin him outta here do ye?" Iain said giving me a pleading look. I tried to protest, after all I had no idea where Arthur lived, but he then added "I will take care of ye tab for the month."

I closed my eyes and downed the rest of my drink before grabbing the brit's arm and saying "Come along now Arthur its time to go." Arthur protested and kept trying to swing at me but luckily in this drunken stage his fists were pretty easy to dodge. Not that I thought his hits would hurt even if he was sober. "Arthur really you are making this difficult!" I said in a slightly higher pitched tone then usual as my anger began to rise.

It was then that his, kind of beautiful, emerald green eyes grew large and started to water. "Flying Mint Bunny …. is it really you!" he cried out throwing his arms around me as he started to cry. "It has been so long Flying Miss Bunah, I have missed you so much." he sniffed as I wiggled in his grasp. "Flying Kiss Benny are you going to help me get home?" he asked leaning on me heavily.

"Erm actually we are going to my house Arthur but if we are going to get there you have to walk some." I said slightly confused but decided to go along with the whole Flying Mint Bunny thing. "You see my wings cant carry your whole body weight." I said shifting so that only one of his arms was laying on my shoulder. He stared at me for a few minutes but nodded and began to, kind of, walk next to me.

"Is this your human form Lying Mint Buneh … if so you look a lot like this girl I work with Ophelia. And she is oh god is she stunning..." Arthur said looking me up and down as he half walked half limped down the street. Even in the cold weather I felt my cheeks heating up as he gave me an unknowing compliment. I had always found him to be quite charming, most of the time, but never thought he paid me much notice.

"Oh really. Tell me more about this Ophelia Arthur." I said in almost a whisper. I knew I shouldn't take advantage of him when he is like this but I couldn't help it … I wanted to know what he thought of me. Besides I was being forced to lug his drunk ass back to my house. Luckily I didn't live to far from the bar.

"Huh? Oh well she, she teaches English. Not the language either the book and writing kind." He slurred nodding his head with a serious face as if that point was important. "And she loves Shakespeare which is fantastic because guess what I learned, I love that old guy to! Even if he talks funny." he added with a girlish giggle. Boy was he a bi polar drunk or what. "But she is also really smart and kind and best off all she likes drinking~" he added happily before his eyes got all misty again and he looked at the ground in defeat. "She would never notice me though, I am not nearly good looking enough. Plus I don't even know if I am Protestant or Catholic!" he cried onto my shoulder.

I felt bad for him and wanted to do something to comfort him but while trying to hold him up and trying to open the door to my apartment, I didn't really have time to do anything like that. As I finally managed to get both of us into the living room I dumped Arthur as gently as I could onto the couch. "I am sorry but this is where you are going to have to sleep tonight Arthur, I don't have a guest room." I said as I walked towards him with an extra pillow and blanket.

As I started to walk away though I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and lay his head on my hip. "Why are you leaving Flying Mint Bunny … Alfred left me and Kaoru left me and I will never have Ophelia … please stay with me tonight Flying Mint Bunny." he cried tears running down his face and into my skirt. Looking at the sadness overwhelming his eyes how could I refuse him?

"Ok Arthur I will stay with you tonight. And if you really like Ophelia try talking to her, she may just surprise you." I said taking a seat on the couch as Arthur placed his head in my lap lazily. He nodded and mentioned something about trying that tomorrow before I saw his eyes close and he began to snore. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair, he kind of was a lovable drunk wasn't he?

As morning came and the dawn began to peek through my curtains, I carefully removed myself from under Arthur's head and moved to the kitchen. I tried as quietly as I could to make breakfast but as I thought all my noises were amplified due to his hangover and he was up in no time. "Who the bloody hell is making all that noise in my house! And who turned on the sun so bright ..." he whined shoving his head between two pillows.

"For one this is my house and not yours sunshine and two I don't think I have the ability to turn on the sun." I said slightly cheerful as I set a cup of herbal tea down in front of him. "Here drink this Arthur it should take the edge off of that nasty hangover." I said in a whisper as I took a seat next to him and began to sip at my own tea. He stared at the cup and then me with a blush before poking me in the cheek. "Can I help you with something?" I asked pushing his finger out of my face.

"I well .. after a night of drinking I sometimes imagine pretty girls in my house. Oh well I mean your house." he said with a blush hiding his face in his cup of tea. After setting it down he let out a roan and slapped his forehead.. "Oh dear lord were you the person I was talking to last night and kept calling Flying Mint Bunny? Oh bloody hell you must think me a fool now Ophelia." he said turning a bright red and covering his face with his hands. "Feel free to tell me off for how stupid I am now … or kill me either will do really." he said with a sigh.

I laughed a little and placed a kiss on his cheek, not that it helped with the whole him becoming the color of a tomato situation. "Arthur relax it was cute and funny. Besides if you remember I was also the one that told you to talk to me … well we are talking now aren't we?" I asked a dusting of pink across my cheeks as my own hazel eyes met his big green ones. He smirked a little and ran his fingers though my wavy chocolate hair.

"I suppose we are, Flying Mint Bunny." he said gently and before I could protest the new nick name I felt a strong yet soft pair of lips crashing into my own. I was shocked at first but finally kissed back, the taste of stale beer lingering on my lips as we finally pulled away. "And what are you smiling about?" he teased planting a small kiss on my nose.

I laughed a little as I pulled him closer to me by his collar and said "I was just sending a prayer of thanks to Flying Mint Bunny is all" before pulling him into another long kiss.

A/N: Oh Iggy you drunk you haha. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't guess Iain, which I have heard him been called, was Arthur's older brother Scotland! And on a side note the song mentioned in the beginning is by The Band (no really thats their name lol) and also I would love you so much if you knew which play her name came from because it is my favorite. Ok enough rambling for now I need to go do some more writing since I cant sleep because of my strep throat … Next up will be Germany -fangirlhappyface- he is my favorite o.o


	16. P for Persephony

**P for Persephone**

Love is Such a Battlefield

A Germany One Shot

"Just promise me you wont be stupid okay. You are strong but you are arrogant and I know you would rather die in battle then lose but if it means you will come back to me … run." I said fastening the top button on my friends new military uniform. "Last of all … just do your best for me Ludwig." I added in a small whisper, my eyes slowly starting to tear up as the reality of him actually leaving me hit me like a rock.

"Persephone please, I have to go." he said while a pink blushed started to form on his cheeks. As he saw the tears dripping down my face though his voice softened and he pulled me into a hug "I promise no matter vat may happen I will see you again." he whispered into my bright red hair. I gulped and rubbed at my green eyes, nodding slowly as he stared down at me. Now usually I wasn't one to cry but Ludwig was my best friend and he was going to war, what else was I suppose to do?

As he walked away I kept an eye on his blonde head until he was lost in the sea of people. "You know you should have told him how you feel, Mausi" an annoying and slightly comforting voice said behind me. I turned to see Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, standing behind me with his hands placed on his hips and his bird on his head. "Now you may never get the chance." he said giving me a stern look.

"First I told you to stop calling me little mouse and second you shouldn't say things like that! H-he promised me we would see each other again and I believe him." I said holding back more tears as another wave of sadness washed over me. Maybe Gil was right and I should have told Ludwig that I loved him. "Besides he is strong and brave and courageous, I know he will be okay." I said under my breath, trying to convince myself more then Gilbert.

"Yeah West will do just fine when it comes to fighting but think about it he will be traveling to a lot of new places and meeting a lot of new people." Gilbert said with a little keseseses laugh. I opened my mouth to try and yell a smart ass comment back to him but instead I started to sob. "Whoa hey come on now Mausi, I-i didn't really mean it. I am sure West won't be chasing after any girls, he cares about you to much." he said awkwardly trying to comfort me. I nodded knowing he didn't actually mean to upset me but still he had made a valid point.

"Come on you can spend the night at our house it is getting late. You can even sleep in West's bed if you want." Gilbert said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding me to his car. I sniffled and muttered a quiet thank you as I took a seat in the passengers side. On the ride to his house I was silent though as I stared out the window at the setting sun, thinking it wasn't fair that I had to loose the person I care about most on such a beautiful day.

That night I did sleep in Ludwig's bed, drinking in his familiar scent and trying hard to pretend that he was their with me. I tossed and turned all night, often causing his dogs to trot over and check on me pressing their cold noses into my hand. Finally I sighed and pushed Aster away from me as I walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, switching on the light. Ludwig and I had promised to write each day so now was a good time to start as any.

~.~Two Years Later~.~

"There you go Wolfgang I am sure your arm will be good as new in no time and you will be back home sooner then you know." I said cheerfully as I finished knotting a bandage around a freshly stitched bicep. The man thanked me vigorously before I took off to my next patient. "Lets see the damage." I said in the same forceful cheer I used everyday as a nurse for the German Military. I had seen so much blood and gore over the past year it was hard to be happy about anything but I had hope, hope that maybe with the next patient I would find information on Ludwig.

Ludwig and I had wrote to each other everyday for a year and a half, and we were both so excited when I became a nurse since now we may have the prospect of seeing each other one day. But six months ago the letters stopped without explanation and no one seemed to have any idea what had happened to the man I loved. So that's why I was here at the closest camp near the battlefield where the risk was higher but the more people I could talk to.

Surprisingly though the day had been easy, easy as in not hundreds of soldiers flooding into the camp at one time, and even the gun bangs were at a minimal today. I was actually beginning to wonder if maybe I may actually be able to get off of work early today when suddenly everything changed. Men were shouting and screaming and I saw several bodies being brought in on white stretchers. "We just retrieved these men from an enemy camp, they need help now!" an officer barked laying down a man two beds away from me.

I rushed over and from months of practice was soon checking him over from head to toe. I stopped though when I saw his eyes, a piercing blue that I had sat and stared at for hours and so deep that they never seemed to end. "Ludwig ..." I said my hands suddenly shaking as I held a cloth to a large gash on his forehead.

"Ngh P-Persephone ..." he stuttered out lifting up a trembling hand as he tried to touch my face. I took his hand in mine as other doctors and nurses scurried around me, trying to tend to his wounds. "I-i was s-stupid." he said smiling a little and attempted to laugh. I placed a finger to his lips and shushed him, telling him not to talk.

"No you weren't Luddy. You were brave and strong and you fought to get back to me. You were so so strong Ludwig, I am so proud of you. Don't you worry either because I am here now and we are together and these people are going to make you better." I said tears streaming down my face as I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it over and over again. "But you have to stay with me Ludwig! Please keep talking to me, just keep talking to me." I cried, clasping onto his hand as if his life depended on it.

"Mausi it hurts ..." Ludwig said through gritted teeth but as we locked eyes yet again he nodded feebly. "But I will do whatever you say." he said but then he was quiet for awhile, causing me to panic, but then he started to talk again in a rushed whisper "I thought about you all the time even before I got captured. Your letters kept me going through all the hell I saw. After I got captured by those damned Russians all I saw was your face and when the torture started I had this one memory of you replaying in my head, keeping me alive."

I stared at him with wide eyes, the news shocking me even in this situation. "D-do you want to know the memory?" he asked as he tried to ignore the painful stitches and injections going on all over his body. I nodded feebly unable to find words to respond to him. "It was that summer after we graduated, you forced me to go back to the field we use to visit when we were kids. I know I complained about it but I really didn't mind, in fact as long as you were happy about it I was glad to take the trip. But I mostly remembered the way the light hit your hair and it created a halo around you. Plus your eyes they were brighter then they had been for a really long time. Add that to the gold light at sunset and I don't think I had ever seen you more beautiful." he said finding enough blood to paint his cheeks a bright pink.

"Luddy … you noticed all those little details and remembered them for so long?" I asked now running my fingers through his loose hair. The corner of his mouths twitched and he nodded slowly. "I remember that day to Luddy, we packed a picnic and that's the day you told me you liked to bake! You even made us a chocolate cake with raspberry fluff icing and even better, it actually tasted good. I never thought you had it in you." I laughed remembering my shock from that day.

"Persephone, I had a lot of time to think being in that … place." Ludwig said balling his hands into fist and cringing his nose "and I have something to tell you. I-im not quite sure how or what I am saying really. After all its not like I have much experience in this." he said, his eyes darting all over the place like they always did when he was nervous. I felt my heart beating faster as I began to see what he may actually be saying when it was ruined by the doctor calling out that he was going to be giving him morphine.

"No!" I shouted but it was to late, the sleep was already starting to glaze over his eyes and his speech had become slurred so I couldn't understand a word. "Damn it no, he was finally going to say it. He was finally going to say it!" I wailed, fresh angry tears rolling down my cheeks. How could the doctor do that to me just when Ludwig was about to say the words I had been waiting so long to hear! "Oh Luddy, I love you too." I whispered answering the words that he had never said.

I sat by his bed for hours after that, watching every small move he made and blocking out the clutter of noise around me. Usually I would have been in the thicket of the chaos but I had lost Ludwig once and I was not going to loose him again. Of course it was unreasonable to think that he would get taken away from me in the make shift hospital but the fear was still raw on my nerves causing me to become paranoid.

Hours later, or possibly days for all I knew, Ludwig let out a small grunt and his eyelids fluttered opened agonizingly slow. "Ugh I feel worse then when big bruder took me out for my twenty first birthday." he said raising a bandaged hand to his head and his voice still slightly slurred from the drugs. As he had a chance to realize where he was his eyes seemed to bulge at the sight of me. "P-Persephone you really are here. I thought the drugs had me imagining you by my side." he said with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

I smiled down at him and dabbed a wet cloth at his sweaty forehead. "No I really am here my little soldier and I really am so proud of you. Also I am really … I am just … words can't explain how happy I am to have you back Luddy!"i said wanting nothing more then to hug him but stopped myself. For one I knew he hated close contact and two I bet he was in far to much pain for me to squeeze him tight against me.

I was saved the trouble though when I felt a pair of warm and still strong arms pull me into a tight hug. "Persephone ..." he said his chest rumbling against mine as he said my name in a sigh. "You kept me alive through all of this I know exactly how you feel." he said pulling me onto the bed with him, not even caring that the whole ward could see this very open display of affection.

"You know better then anyone how bad I am with words and emotions but Persephone … I think I love you." Ludwig said his fingers playing with my hair and his breath warming my face from the chill that was sweeping through the tent. I tried to string together the words that I had so easily said last night when he had passed out but luckily he understood my incoherent rambling and kissed me, tenderly holding my face between his hands.

When I finally did pull away it seemed my words were back and I said "I love you too Ludwig."

A/N: I am aware the Germany seems kind of OOC but I don't think it is to bad and besides he was a POW it would cause you to be unlike yourself to! Unless you are Italy of course … anyway I kind of liked this one even if I fail at angst lol. So enough critiquing myself and next story will be featuring Spain :)


	17. Q for Quinteca

**Q for Quinteca**

I'd Do Anything

A Spain One Shot

"_Meeting you was random, being your friend was an option, but falling in love with you was out of my control."_

How could I have had such the perfect life just three days ago? The perfect little house, the perfect little job, and even the perfect little boyfriend. Now I had none of that, now my life is in complete ruins. The thing is the week had started out just fine but once Thursday came it all came crumbling down, I can still remember it …

~ memory ~

I had gotten off of work early and sat in the drivers seat with a bottle of wine riding shot gun. I had been working so much as a secretary for my friend Francis that I had barely had anytime to spend with my boyfriend, Gilbert. Gil loved alcohol and since I hardly ever let it in the house I figured it would be a nice little gift for him.

I pulled into the drive way and hummed happily as I entered the house, quickly grabbing some glasses before walking up the steps. As I reached the hallway though I heard noises coming from our room. I froze for a second as my hand came to rest on the handle, did I just hear someone say his name? I slowly twisted the door open and peeked my head in.

That's when I think my heart shattered, that moment when I saw him quickly pushing another women away from him in our bed. "Quin, this is not what it looks like!" he cried as he tried to jump into his boxers. I closed my eyes and shook my head vigorously, this was not how my life was suppose to go. I didn't realize it at the time but I had dropped the wine and glasses causing them to shatter along with my heart.

I turned around and ran, feeling the glass dig its way to dig into my feet but not able to stop myself. In fact I didn't stop to think about what I was doing until I was in my car and driving. Probably from habit I ended up at a small blue house with tomato vines climbing along it. I didn't move to get out though, for one my feet hurt and for another thing I was not really sure how I got there. I was only pulled out of my current unmoving state when I heard a thick Spanish accent call out "Ah Quinteca when did you get here?"

I stared up at him, making my blue eyes match his own green ones, and said truthfully "I … don't know." He laughed and shrugged as he made his way over to my door to open it. I nodded at him gratefully and stepped out onto the pavement but hissed as soon as I did. "Hell I forgot." I whispered under my breath as I stared down at my bloody feet.

"Adios mios chica what did you do to yourself! And what are you doing driving with your feet like that." Antonio half scolded as he quickly picked me up bridal style. "What is wrong with you lucerito (little bright star, term of endearment), you are so quiet today. And your eyes seem glazed over, did you get in an argument with that bastardo again, how many times do I have to tell you he is no good for you?" Antonio said again, a slight scolding tone in his voice but still a kind light in his eyes as he set me down on the couch again.

I opened my mouth to protest him yet again, he was always telling me I should leave Gilbert but instead my voice came out in a whisper saying "I should have believed you when I had the chance." Antonio looked up at me with his eyes growing wide and I turned away, unable to meet his steady gaze. "He cheated me Toni, in our own bed!" I cried, the tears starting to roll down my cheeks and leaving the taste of salt on my lips.

"Oh my little precious girl, you must be heart broken!" Antonio said in a comforting voice as he pulled me into a hug, it felt nice to have his familiar warmth around me but it also caused the couch to brush against my injured feet. "Oh I forgot about that, you sit tight so I can take care of that and then I can make us some comfort food." he said wiping the bangs from my face ever so gently.

I nodded and even managed to give him a smile as he walked away. That was my Toni, always taking care of me when things went wrong. Always there to make me feel better even if it was only a little bit.

~ present ~

So that day I had spent with my feet wrapped in white gauze and having spanish food being shoved down my throat. It wasn't all that bad, after all Antonio was my best friend and he knew exactly how to cheer me up. I ended up spending the with him but even though I had decent dreams when I woke up all the pain of the day before had come flooding back to me. Even worse was I knew that I had to be to work in … ten minutes. I was so mad at him but after he broke down crying at my knees saying he just wanted me to get some rest, I forgave him and quickly drove to work. To bad things got even worse from that morning.

~ memory ~

"Mr. Francis I am so sorry I am late last night was just so ugh! Please forgive me!" I pratically screamed as I ran into his office with my shirt half tucked in and hair flying everywhere. I then blushed seeing that not only was Francis in there but also waiting for me was … Gilbert. "What are you doing here?" I growled looking at him with my head turned slightly to the side.

"I came looking for you of course! Where do you think you were last night, I tried calling but you never answered. You took off before I could explain." he said leaning on the desk yet only a little hint of regret in his voice. He sounded more angry then anything. Then again Gilbert always seemed mad about something.

"I was at Antonio's which you would have known if you ever paid attention. He is my best friend and let me stay the night since you cheated on me and broke my heart." I said in a tone just above a whisper. "Now please just go I have work to do, if you really want me back then we can talk later but right now I have to work." I said taking a deep breath to force myself to throw something at him.

"Erm actually about that chere' I am afraid that you don't work here anymore. Now please I would keep you around if I could but it seems that we are making some cut backs and I don't get my own secretary any more … Quin you know I would do something if I could but I cant this time. But if you need a place to stay you always have a place in my bed honhonhon!" he laughed as he swiftly came behind me and started to rub my sides.

I growled for a second time and quickly elbowed him in the ribs. "No, no I am done with both of you. I-i I deserve more then this don't I. I am suppose to have a fairy tale perfect life, not have a cheating boy friend and a job I get fired from! Just both of you leave me alone!" I cried, new tears rolling down my face as I pushed and shoved my way out of the office building.

I sat in my car and cried, how could my life have so suddenly get flipped upside down like this? I had worked so hard to have this perfect life I had always dreamed and now I had nothing. Gilbert cheated on me, Francis fired me, and I knew I could never go back to the house. Not after what I had seemed. Sucking up my pride I hit my first speed dial and was soon greeted with a frantic Spanish man asking what was wrong. "Toni I just … I just don't know what to do anymore. Please I don't think I can drive come get me?" I asked and before I could even blink he was on his way.

~ present ~

As always Antonio took care of me by getting my stuff from my old place, told Gil to stay the hell away from me, and told me I could stay with him rent free. Thats why I loved Toni, he was willing to do anything to make sure those he loved were taken care of. In fact I have begun to realize in the past couple days he is even more amazing then I had ever given him credit for.

Just as the thought came to mind I heard him calling up to me from below for dinner. I walked to the kitchen and breathed in the great scent of his cooking. "Oh Toni you always seem to know exactly what I want!" I said taking a seat across from him and helping myself to some Fideua. "Whats that look for?" I asked catching, for what must have been the hundredth time today, staring at me a dreamy look on his face.

"Nothing lucerita, I just have not seen you this happy in awhile. I figured after everything that has happened you would be more upset but it seemed all you needed was some good food." he chuckled leaning his head on his hand and staring at me with adoring eyes."You are so beautiful when you smile Quinteca you should do it more" he said his hand reaching out to play with a strand of my black curls.

I set my fork down and thought about what he said for a second. I mean I have been thinking about it for awhile but hearing him say I wasn't upset just made me see how real it was. But sitting there staring into his big emerald orbs it all seemed so clear, Antonio was my rock the thing that was always a constant in my life even when I screwed up, he was the reason why I was so okay with this all. "Toni … why are you doing this? Why are you always taking such good care of me?" I asked staring at him curiously.

He got up and took our plates to the sink with a laugh and me in his tow. "Oh Quinteca do you really not know?" Toni asked placing the dishes in the sink and proceeding to lean on the counter. I shook my head and stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me put it this way. Meeting you was by chance, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you … it was uncontrollable." he whispered planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love and care about you Quin isn't that reason enough?

"Toni … do you really love me?" I asked timidly with a blush as I inched closer to him, suddenly I wanted to feel the way that his arms fit oh so perfectly around me and the way our heartbeats always seemed to be beating to the same steady song, I wanted to feel all the little things that made him Antonio.

"Quinteca I cant remember a time when I loved anyone I have ever loved more." he smiled before gently lifting up my chin with his fingers. He kissed my forehead "I love how your mind works even if you stress when things don't always go as planned." then my nose "I love staring into your eyes because of the light I see there when you talk to passionately about something." then both my cheeks "I love your softness towards everyone, you always treat people with this warmheartedness that I hope one day I could achieve." then finally he placed his lips against me "And those are just some of the small reasons why I love you. Any more questions?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, kiss me again?" I asked a bit to eagerly but he simply laughed and held my head between his hands before pulling me into a long sweet kiss. I finally pulled away from him for hair and laughed airily. "How could I not see that I loved you so much!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him cloth so I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine. "You are always there for me Antonio and I was stupid to not see how perfect you were for me. Thank you for always being there and I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you." I said, not sure how I could ever apologize to him enough for all these years I have ignored his love and not listened to him when he told me to leave Gil.

"Dont thank me Quinteca, it was all worth it for this moment right here." he said before cutting my next words with a kiss that sent electricity down my spine and fire works flashing in front of my eyes. I then realized Toni was right, I had screwed up majorly lately but it was all worth it to be here with him now.

A/N: Ok so I am not really that happy with me but my computer crashed and exams are coming up and I am just STRESSED. Anyway … I hope it wasn't to bad even if Spain was kind of OOC. I was trying to go for a serious one where she realizes that she has loved her best friend kind of long but it seems kind of rushed. Oh well I promise to do better next time guys! Next up will be France :D


	18. R for Rosalin

**R for Rosalin**

Forever and Always

A France One Shot

_"Francis wait!" I called out, trying to hitch up my dress to keep up with my friend. When I finally caught up to him he was laughing his usual honhonhon laugh and I gave him a push. "Its not fair you are wearing pants." I pouted throwing myself down on the ground and crossing my arms across my chest._

_ "Oh don't be sad Rosy, I will go get you some flowers." He said, flashing me a dazzling smile before running off into the tall grass. I watched his blonde head bob along before he was lost in the light of the sunset. Five minutes later he came running back to me with an arm full of daisies. "Here you go Rosy." he said happily dropping them at my feet._

_ "Don't call me that Francy Pants." I pouted but couldn't help but smile, he was my best friend and I just couldn't stay mad at him. "Here lets make a chain together, that way we can always be friends!" I laughed shoving some flowers into his hands. "Don't you wanna be friends forever Francis?" I asked when he just stared at the flowers in his hands._

_ "Of course but I already know we are going to Rosy, after all I love you." he said placing a flower in my hair and nodding seriously, or as serious as a five year old could be. I smiled at him and nodded back, holding out my pinky to him. "I love you to Francis, forever and always?" I asked and he grinned wrapping his pinky in mine. "Forever and always Rosalin." he replied in a whisper._

I remember those days we spent together in that field. Always playing and laughing together, our friendship really did seem like it would last forever. That was until we turned sixteen and he was getting shipped off to some expensive boarding school …

_"So you really are leaving me huh Francy Pants?" I asked laughing through the tears streaming down my face. I tried to hide my watery brown eyes behind a curtain of gold curls, it failed horribly though with the wind blowing my hair back. "Just don't forget me okay Francis?" I whispered to him as I pulled him into one last hug._

_ "Hey I may be leaving but you are still my best friend Rosalin." he said calmly placing a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at the boy I had grown up with, for the first time taking in every little thing that changed about him over the years. One thing remained the same though, those kind blue eyes that held so memories for me. Francis grinned at me and held out his pinky "I love you Rosy, forever and always?" he asked._

_ I sniffed and hooked my pinky into his for the last time. "I love you too Francy Pants, forever and always." I replied not wanting to let him go. As the bus honked, telling him it was time to go, he started to walk away but I kept my pinky hooked in his. Then finally when I was forced to let go everything went black …_

I woke up with a gasp and sat up clutching the sheets. "Why am I dreaming about him ..." I whispered to myself as I rubbed my head, trying to shake the pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to be lingering in my thoughts. "He left me and never came back, I need to get over it." I told myself laying back down and holding my hands close to my chest, trying to ignore the heat that seemed to be resting on my pinky. Yet even as I tried to fall back to sleep the only thing that actually calmed me down was thinking about that silly promise of love we made so many years ago.

A few hours later I woke up to the annoying screech of my alarm clock. "Okay, okay I am up." I moaned at it, slapping it repeatedly until it finally shut off. After several attempts I finally forced myself awake and got ready for another day of work at my flower shop. It took me longer then usual, my hands fumbling over the simplest tasks, because my mind kept wandering back to my dreams last night. It had been five years ago that he had left and still I caught myself dreaming about him some nights.

"It is time to focus Rosalin, we got flowers and costumers to take care of!" I told myself in my best pep talk voice as I unlocked the door to my shop. I was glad that it was second nature of me to go here now because honestly I couldn't even remember driving here this morning. I spent the rest of the morning keeping myself busy pruning flowers and helping the few people that wondered into the store.

"Have a good day Madame Clarice." I said to an elderly women as I handed her normal bouquet of tulips. She thanked me and shuffled out of the door as I turned around back to the arrangement of roses I had been working on. I hummed to myself and only turned around when I heard a tiny bell chime, signaling a costumer. "Please ask if you need any help with anything." I called out happily but my smile faded as soon as my eyes met with the costumers, they were the same ones I had dreamed of last night. 

The tall blonde headed man nodded as he bent down to sniff at some Carnations. My heart began to beat faster with every second that he walked around and just as I thought I was about to pop he came up and leaned on the counter giving me a kind smile. "Actually I might need help with picking out some flowers. You see they are for a very special friend and I want to make sure everything is just perfect. Flowers are a wonderful way to show emotions, oui?" Francis asked staring up at me.

"Oh well um ..." I stuttered with a gulp and playing with my hair nervously. "If you want something romantic the favorite is usually roses of course." I said pushing a vase towards him but then bent my head down and said sheepishly "I like Daisies though because they are small, delicate, and each year against all odds they make their way through the snow to the sun. They are an amazing flower."

He gave me a small smile, a smile I knew all to well, before he grabbed a bouquet of daises and handed me the money. "Monsieur I hope your friend enjoys the flowers." I said blushing slightly and wanting more then anything to slap him for not remembering me! He had been my best friend for sixteen years and now he cant even recognize me, it made me so angry and sad I wanted to hit him. And yet I also had the urge to curl into his arms and breath in his scent, to remember all the days we spent together in our youth.

"They were picked out by someone as lovely as you I am sure she will love them." he said giving me a wink before leaving the shop with a swish of his silky hair. I stared at the door for I don't know how long until finally the bell rang again and my friend Mattie came in for his shift at the shop. "Good afternoon Rosalin." he said softly tying an apron around his waist.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he came to stand next to me and placed a hand on my forehead. "Have you gotten sick?" he asked nervously as he stuck a thermometer in my mouth and checked my throat for god knows what. "Come on talk to me, oh god have you gone into shock!" he screamed. Well as much as he could scream, Mattie never was very loud to begin with.

"No Mattie its just … _he_ came in today and," I said with a gulp and closed my eyes fighting back tears. "He didn't even recognize me. Six teen years I stood by his side and he looked me right in the eyes and didn't even know it was me." I whispered angrily as warm tears started to drip down my face slowly.

"Oh Rosalin ..." Mattie said with a gentle voice as he allowed me to cry on his shoulder, even though he was turning redder by the second. "Maybe you just mistook someone for Francis. After all I am sure he would have told you if he was going to be in the area wouldn't he? I mean I know he hasn't written you in years but even he cant be that dense can he heh heh heh." he said in an attempt to make me feel better but failing miserably at it. I adored Mattie but he wasn't very good at comforting anybody and that thought made me miss Francis even more.

"Yeah sure he would Mattie … do you mind closing by yourself today, I think I am just going to head home?" I asked already tossing on my coat and running to the door. "Thanks I appreciate it!" I called out behind me to a very confused looking Mattie. As I sat in my car I felt bad about pushing this on him, he was my friend after all, but I couldn't stay there any more. I felt like someone was tearing my heart apart and if I just couldn't focus on work.

"Ugh why is he effecting me like this even after all these years." I mumbled to myself as I banged my head against the steering wheel. I sat there with my head on the steering wheel for a few minutes before I finally forced myself to start the car. "Ice cream will make me feel better, it always makes me feel better." I grumbled as I drove down the road, remembering how that was the first thing Francis got me when ever I was upset about anything.

After grabbing a few pints of my favorite flavors I headed back to my apartment and sighed as I saw the sun had already set. I hated the dark and it always seemed my sadness multiplied when darkness fell. I quickly raced up to my apartment and as I was fumbling with my keys I tripped over something. "What is this?" I asked curiously as I bent down and picked up … a bouquet of Daisies. "How did these get here?" I asked breathlessly as I breathed in there light perfume.

"They are from me mon amour." I heard a sweet voice wrap around my very being as I felt warm strong arms pull me close to an equally warm body. "Did you really think I could forget the girl I fell in love with?" I heard the heart wrenching familiar voice whisper in my ear, causing me to shiver.

I gulped and asked hopefully "Francis is it really, you?" I bit my lip but turned my head to see shining bright eyes and a debonair smile. "Oui it is you!" I screamed and threw my arms around him with such force that I nearly knocked us both over. I was so happy to have him back in my arms that I didn't even care about the anger I had felt earlier or the ice cream that lay melting on the floor. "I have missed you so." I whispered as I played with his hair.

"I know Rosy I know and I have missed you to. I am so sorry I stopped writing but I thought after so many years you would not want to see me any more … also I thought maybe you had moved on ha ha." Francis said with a small laugh when I finally invited him to come inside. "I wanted you to go on living your life with out waiting for me but as it turned out I just couldn't stay away from you forever." he said taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"You con (idiot in french)! How could you possibly think I wanted to live with out. You were my best friend and … my first love." I said with a small blush as I puffed out my cheeks and pointedly stared in the opposite direction. "You broke my heart Francis." I added just to make sure the full guilt set in on him.

He placed his hand under my chin and turned my face so that I was facing him. "I know I can not take back what I have done but maybe I can be your love again, if only if it is for this one moment?" he said a sorrowful and longing gleam in his eyes. I couldn't find words to say so instead I nodded gently and as soon as my head came back up, he kissed me. It was soft and sweet and warm and it was everything I had ever hoped and dreamed it would ever be. And it ended all to soon.

"Francy Pants you can be my love forever as long as you will stay." I said wrapping my fingers in his hair and resting my forehead on his while I breathed heavily. He laughed that honhonhon laugh I had missed so much and he gave me a short kiss before he said "Why would I ever leave you again?"

A/N: Hey guys it has been a long time but my exams are over and I am back :D and just so you know I actually passed them all! So here was another mushy story about France. I know he may seem a bit OOC but I love reading and writing about the sweeter side of him, besides he has been a jerk/creeper in plenty of my other stories. So I hope you enjoyed it (as you should because it had Canada and France!) and next time it will be all about Japan :)


	19. S for Serenity

**S for Serenity**

Perfect to Me

A Japan One Shot

As I ran trying to fill my lungs with air I couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time why I had even been asked to join the Axis powers. I stopped and grabbed my side, watching as Italy passed me by. "Singapore what do you think you are doing! Even Italy has passed you, you need more training!"Ludwig barked at me as he jogged in place by my side. I jumped into attention and with a trembling lip saluted him.

"Yes sir Germany sir." I squeaked and started to jog again, not wanting to disappoint him or worse, Kiku. After watching me for a few minutes Ludwig nodded in approval and took off to go pester Feliciano. I pushed and pushed myself to keep going but it seemed the more I tried the more the world seemed to spin around me until finally I hit the pavement hard.

I felt the rough road cutting open my skin and dirt causing my wounds to burn. I let out a whimper and tried to push myself up but only managed to fall yet again. "Serenity!" I heard a soft voice call out and soon a soft pair of hands on my shoulders. "Come on now Serenity you have to get up so I can look at those cuts." Kiku said gently allowing me to use him as a support as I tried to sit up.

"I am sorry Kiku Sempai … I really did try." I said sheepishly when I finally forced myself to sit on my knees and bow slightly to him. "Please return back to training and I promise to try better." I stuttered trying to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes from both pain and sadness. It seemed no matter what I did I always messed up and I knew that even though he never said it, Kiku wished that he had never asked me to join him.

"Don't talk such nonsense, I am going to get you cleaned up and then make you some nice tea to help sooth your pain." he said in a firm voice and just as I opened my mouth to protest he had me lifted up into his arms and was walking to Ludwig's house. "I am sorry but this may sting a little bit." he said with genuine concern in his voice as he applied a thick green paste to my face.

I winced a little but after a few minutes I felt the herbs working their magic and all the pain faded away. "Now doesn't that feel better Serenity-san?" he asked in a gentle voice as he placed a bandage over my cheek. I nodded and stared down at my feet with a blush, I hadn't noticed till after it was over but when Kiku had carried me it had been the closest we had ever been. "Good now you just sit there and take it easy. You push yourself to hard sometimes Serenity-san." he said giving me a small smile and placing a tea kettle on the stove.

"I am just trying to become a good soldier. I am not very strong or fast or coordinated … I would like to be useful to you and our friends." I said as he placed a cup in front of me and I bowed my head in thanks. "I would like to make you and the axis proud of me." I added in a small whisper as a blush spread across my cheeks. Kiku was always so nice to me, much more then anyone else had been at least, and it always seemed to make my face heat up.

"That does not mean that you should make yourself sick. Germany is tough but I know he doesn't want you over doing yourself either, so why don't you take a few days off?" he suggested as he sipped his own tea and stared at me with unblinking eyes. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of stopping my training but before I could say a word he stood up and said "No arguments! Now come on Serenity-san I am going to make sure you get some rest."

Then before I could even say another word he was shoving me down the hall with my unruly brown hair swinging behind me. When we reached my room he forced me to sit down with more strength then I knew he had and knelt down next to me. "Um Sempai what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice, unable to make my own green eyes meet his liquid brown ones. Then, out of no where it seemed, he pulled out a Chinese checkerboard. "It has been so long since I had played this game ..." I said with wide eyes as I ran my fingers down the board.

"I know and, to answer your question, I am going to make sure you relax by playing a game with you. If I recall you use to love this game." he said, a hint of a smile forming on his lips as he began to place the pieces on the board. My fingers twitched and I smiled back at him, he knew I couldn't resist I a game. "You may take the first move." he said and he pushed the board towards me.

"I think you know me to well sometimes Sempai." I laughed as I moved my piece and looked up at him, daring him to make just one wrong move. He accepted the challenge and before I knew what had happened our hands were moving at lighting speed. "It seems I win again." I grinned at him as I moved my last piece into position, taking the game as my own. I laughed as he grumbled and stared at the game board then turned my attention to the window. "Wow it got late! Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep Sempai, I think I am going to get ready for bed." I said stretching as I let out a yawn.

I saw him give me a look that I could almost swear was one of fondness before he got up and bowed to me. "Good idea Serenity-san, I will see you in the morning. Get some rest and take a day to sleep in since I am giving you the week off for rest. Also don't worry, I will take care of Germany for you." he said gently giving me a rare smile before he shut the door.

I felt my heart beating faster in my chest as the picture of his smile lingered in my mind. Kiku was always so nice to me and it seemed that he only really smiled when I was around and I just … sometimes I just couldn't get him out of my mind. "I think a bath will do me some good." I said to the fluffy white dog that was sleeping lazily at the foot of my bed. It let out a small yawn in response and I sighed, it really was a lazy dog.

I gathered together my bath supplies and made my way down the hall so I could go outside to the hot springs. I heard Ludwig and Kiku talking and normally I would have kept going but I stopped when I heard my name. "Singapore is the weakest member of our team! Sure Italy doesn't train but at least he knows when he is beaten, she however allows herself to get beaten to a pulp! I refuse to let her off of training, after all it is the only way she will improve herself." he huffed and I heard the shuffling of papers.

I hung my head and felt a dark cloud appear over my head, so it seems that they really did seem I was useless. I was about to make my way on to mope in peace when I heard someone slam something onto the desk and, to my surprise, Kiku started to yell. "She does that because she doesn't want to give up! She tries so hard that she makes herself sick and all because she wants to try and feel like she is important and worth something. You may not see how amazing she is but I do and I was not asking your permission I was telling you she is not training the rest of the weak because she has made herself sick. Now I bid you goodnight."

I was frozen to the spot when I heard his words that I couldn't even think enough to move before Kiku came barging through the doors. "Oh Serenity-san!" he said with his cheeks turning a bright red as he spotted me and knowing I had probably just heard what he had just said, plus me being in a robe didn't help anything either. "I um thought you would have already been in the bath ..." he whispered staring down at his feet with closed eyes and a pained expression on his face.

Normally I would have been more self conscious but I was still stuck on the conversation I had just heard. "Kiku ..." I said looking at him with wide eyes "Did you really mean all of that?" I asked taking a step towards him so I could see him in more light. "Do you really think I am amazing Kiku?" you asked in a whisper when he didn't respond, my heart seeming to swell when he finally looked into my eyes.

"I have … always thought that. Why do you think I wanted you to join us? I think you are amazing and I wanted you by my side so I could protect you." he said in a barely audible voice but that didn't matter, what mattered was that his eyes lit up and he was actually holding your gaze for once instead of darting his eyes off to the sides. "I am sorry if I have seemed to bold." Kiku said in a rush as he quickly bowed over and over again.

I took his hand gently in mine and he turned a bright red as he looked up at me. "Would you like to go take a bath with me?" I asked with a bright blush forming on my cheeks as I looked away, but never taking my hand from his. "I promise not to look if you don't its just … I would like to spend some time with you is all. Also I like looking the moon and the stars. Please Kiku?" I asked giving him the sweetest smile I could.

His whole body seemed to turn red but he finally gave a small sigh and entwined his fingers in mine as we began to walk. "I would love to spend time with you Serenity." he finally said as we headed out into the moon lit night.

A/N: Aw how sweet is Japan guys? Sorry there is no kissing but I don't think he is a big PDA person so I figured holding hands (and taking a bath XD) with her would be enough. So I got Singapore and Serenity because Japan occupied Singapore during WWII and he always seems so Serene so yeah not really that creative … Anyway lol how about it guys two post in one night I am on a role! So next up will be Russia :D mai evil luv!


	20. T for Takara

**T for Takara**

A Fighting Chance

A Russia One Shot

kolkolkolkol

Sometimes I just don't know why I bother with people, it seems when ever I do try to be nice it always comes around to bite me in the butt. Take for example the situation at hand, I had signed up to help with the foreign exchange program thinking they would make me do paperwork but nooooo I was in charge of watching over a new group of students. Now I don't think I am a very hateful person but when there is some pretty boy laughing at you at every turn anyone's nerves would be worn thin.

"I like totally thought the girls in America were suppose to be pretty so how did we like get stuck with her?" The polish boy, Felix asked just loud enough so I could hear him as we walked across the courtyard. I gritted my teeth and kept moving even though I heard the laughter of some other students. Hey I may not be model material but I wasn't that bad looking, I had blonde hair streaked with brown and green eyes hidden behind black glasses so I was what I called geek chic.

"This is where a lot of people meet in the morning and have lunch, you know the normal annoying teenage things." I said indifferently as I motioned to the court yard that was a way to bright green and spotted with jewel bright flowers. "So feel free to come here during free periods and lunch and what not but I am sure you guys will all find your own places to hang out and get into trouble." I said with a small smirk, corny jokes were my specialty.

"Do you hang out here Takara?" I heard a deep thick Russian accent ask sweetly from beside me. I turned with a small shiver to see the tall violet eyed Russian boy staring down at me with a child like smile. It figured out of all of the kids he was the one who had taken an interest in me. I shook my head, kind of afraid to say anything to him in fear that if I did something wrong he would beat me with a lead pipe. "Oh then it must not be that great." he said and I think I saw a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"It is like because she doesn't hang out here that makes it great Ivan. Seriously she is like a total nerd I mean like she is wearing a batman shirt. Totally not in the fashion code." Felix said with a smirk as he placed his hand on his hips and wiggled his finger in my face. The students, excluding Ivan, laughed and then I finally snapped. This little prick had picked the wrong girl to mess with and this was the last time he would make that mistake! I growled and before he could open his mouth again I took his finger and snapped it back, effectively breaking it.

"You shut your whore mouth and you shut it now!" I hissed as I held onto his finger. I expected him to squeal like a girl but much to my surprise he smiled up at me. Before I could even register what in the hell was wrong with this guy I felt a fist make connection to my nose and I fell back on my back. I pushed myself up a little and touched my hand to the wet sticky substance that was leaking out of my nostrils. "Oh you bitch." I said before standing up and jumping at him, using the common girl method of going for his hair.

He proved faster then his valley girl appearance deemed and he side stepped me grabbing my pony tail and pulling me back. He slapped me hard and left scratches on my face from his long nails before pushing me over to the nearby fence. I let out a sharp hiss of pain as I felt a jagged end cut into my back, digging into my spine. He looked at me with a devious smile on his face, begging me to make another move.

I knew I should give up, Felix had proved to be a lot stronger then I thought but I had stubbornness issues so I took the stupid path and charged at him again. Before I could reach him though I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up into the air, holding me back from fighting anymore. "Come now comrade you must learn when one is beaten." Ivan said holding a struggling me like I was nothing more then a squirming kitten.

I spit out the blood that had dripped into my mouth before letting out a few choice words as I saw Felix and his group of followers walk away laughing. Only when they were well out of sight did Ivan put me back down gently. "I could have taken him!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest childishly, refusing to admit he probably saved me from getting beaten to a pulp. As I did though I felt a sting of pain rip through my back and I let out a small squeak.

"Come now Takara, we should get you cleaned up." he said gently already guiding me to the main building. I tried to protest but he already had me in the nurse's office before I knew it so I sighed, taking a seat on the hard blue bed. "First lets take care of that nose bleed my little fighter." Ivan said giving me a small smile over his shoulder as he shifted through the nurses cabinets. "This will tickle kolkolkol." he laughed as he dipped a q tip into a small black bottle and shoved it up my nose.

Okay a strange Russian man was shoving things up my nose, strange, but what was even stranger was that as the stuff bubbled in my nose I felt the aching in my nose stop. He did the same to the other nostril before he turned my cheek with a surprisingly gentle touch. "Who would have thought someone like him would have so much strength." I laughed nervously, trying to fight down the blush that was rising on my cheeks as I realized that Ivan was actually sort of, and by sort of I mean really extremely, cute.

"That is why we don't go picking fights unless you know everything about your victim." Ivan laughed dabbing at the cuts on my face with a wet rag before placing a bandage on it. "Don't you worry though Lyubof I am here to take care of you aren't I?" he asked in a soft voice as his fingers lingered on my cheek. I was actually thinking he was majorly sweet and maybe even developing a small crush on him when suddenly he said "Now off with your shirt!" in a cheerful voice as he sat waiting.

"WHAT?" I screamed backing off to the corner that the bed rested in and holding up my hands as a sad little barricade. "Vat? You are injured on your back and I need to see it. If you are scared then I shall take off my shirt too kolkolkol." he said and before I could explain to him everything that was wrong with that sentence he was unzipping his hoodie and pulling his plain black shirt over his head. "Now it is your turn da?" he asked smiling sweetly at me.

I gulped and found myself staring at his perfectly chiseled body, I always thought he was kind of chubby but it seemed it was pure muscle he was hiding underneath that jacket of his. "That was highly unnecessary you know?" I grumbled as I slowly pried my eyes away from his abs and turned around, lifting my shirt over my head but not completely taking it off. "There now you can see my back and you can put your shirt back on." I said softly as I turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Okay if you insist Lyubof." he cooed at me gently, calling me that strange Russian nick name again. I didn't mind though it sounded kind of … nice. Better then all the other things I had been called at least. He talked to me softly as he placed a cream that seemed to burn through my flesh and stroked my hair when I felt tears of pain rolling down my face as he continued to work on the worst of my injuries. As his hands traced over my bare sides and back I felt a pleasurable heat spread through my whole body and I had to stop myself from turning around and jumping on him right here. "There all better now da?" he asked stepping back to look at his handy work.

"Da, I mean yeah a lot better thanks to you Ivan." I said pulling my shirt back down and sitting on the edge of the bed swinging my feet. "So um thank you for everything … including saving my butt back there. Its just that little prick gets on my last nerve!" I cried out running my hands through my hair with a deep breath. "Also I kind of have anger problems so … just thank you is all I can say." I said avoiding meeting his eyes which were looking me up and down with a strange fondness to them.

"Nyet do not thank me Lyubof, I would have stepped in to protect you earlier but it all happened so fast, can you forgive me for letting him hurt you?" Ivan asked bending over me with a hand on either side of me. I felt that same heat go through my body again and I knew I must be turning a dangerous shade of red. "Besides I like your anger." he whispered in my ear , sending a chill down my spine.

I open my mouth to say something but I was sharply cut off by a pair of rough yet gentle lips against my own. I tried to mutter something against his kiss but ultimately failed and instead accepted it and wrapped my fingers in his hair. Finally we broke away for air though and panting I asked "Ivan what does Lyubof mean?" He smiled and nuzzled his nose into my neck causing me to giggle when he found my ticklish spot.

"It means my love~"

A/N: Very short and rushed fluff? Very short and rushed fluff indeed. Sorry about this but it was a request from a friend so as promised here it is you know who hope you enjoyed it! Hope everyone else liked it to even though it was slightly suckish I am afraid -sweatdrop- The next one will be better though, I promise cause guess what … it is about Greece 8D


	21. U for Urania

**U for Urania**

please don't laugh at her name XD

Only Human

A Greece One Shot

I hummed happily as I stared up at the stars, tracing the patterns they made with my fingers and writing down notes with my other without even looking down at the paper. Finally I snapped out of my trance and looked down at my paper "Huh how strange." I said as I stared down at the map I had made. "It seems that these two stars are growing closer but that would mean that I was going to fall in love. That cant be possible." I whispered to myself as I knitted my eyebrows together, I loved the stars and had no time for sad relationships with men.

I shook the thoughts from my head and began to pack away my things, maybe my hand had slipped when I had been recording or something. Though it would have been the first time … I was snapped out of my train of thought though when I heard annoying chiming laughter behind me. With an exasperated sigh I turned to see my eight sisters laughing in unison as there robes swayed behind them.

"We thought we might find you here sister dear, you are the only one of us who would rather be staring at the sky then being the life of the party." Thalia laughed throwing her head back to allow her brown curls to cascade down her back before turning her stone gray eyes back to me. Ugh I hated how I looked so much like her and my other sisters, I mean really they were such airheads I hated being associated with them sometimes. "Anyway I am glad we finally found you, Lady Aphrodite would like to see you in her chambers." she said and they all giggled in unison, probably hoping I was going to get in trouble.

"Fine, its not like I have important work trying to advance the human race or anything." I scoffed snapping my fingers and making my telescope disappear into a wisp of smoke. They all sneered at me as I walked past them, making a show of letting my black robe, which so clashed against there black ones, blow into there faces. The only one who didn't seem to have something rude to say to me was Clio, who even though she never strayed far from our sisters, knew how hard my job really was.

After a few minutes of walking through the clouds of Olympus I finally came upon a rather large and extravagant building, even for living in the kingdom of the gods, and knew that Aphrodite waited inside for me. With a deep breath I knocked lightly and as soon as my hand hit the door it opened up to me, revealing a sparkling white room accented with deep reds and light pinks. Yep I was definitely at the right place. "Milady called?" I said as politely as I could as I bowed to the women sitting at a vanity.

"Oh yes there you are Urania darling, I have been meaning to talk to you. It seems it is very hard to track you down though since you never seem to show up to parties with you sisters." she said scolding me like one would an untrained puppy. I stared at her in response until she finally swept me across the room and sat me down next to her on a plush couch. "Now sweetie as you know it is my responsibility to know everything about everyone here in Olympus so it had come to my attention that you my precious little servant that you seem to be very anti social." she said patting my arm gently as if comforting me about some mid life crisis.

"I am sorry milady but I am not much of a party person. If it is entertainment you are looking for I am sure my sisters can do a fine job without me. I am sure even Lord Apollo would not mind singing or performing if you asked him to." I said not quite understanding why she cared if I went to parties or not, I was far from her favorite muse as she often pointed out. She simply laughed at my answer though and pinched my cheeks as she cooed at me. It took all my strength not to slap her hand away from me.

"Oh no that is not the reason I have brought you here at all! Though you do have such a beautiful voice if you would only use it once in awhile for something other then talking about those silly stars of yours." she said with a sigh, running her perfectly manicured fingers through her strawberry blonde curls, it seemed that she had gotten tired of platinum blonde recently. "Anyway," she continued on a more cheerful note "I wanted to talk to you because Zeus and Apollo, for some strange reason, are worried about you. They think that you need some love in your life so, naturally they turned to me for help."

I scrunched my nose up at the idea but blushed a little bit when I heard that Apollo was worried about me. "That is very kind of them and of you milady but I am perfectly fine with my work, I don't need to get tangled up in some romance. Besides ask Melpomene anytime a goddess falls in love it always ends in tragedy." I said getting up and trying to back away slowly towards the door. Of course though this failed and with a simple wave of her hand Aphrodite had me tied to a chair with invisible ropes. "But I guess I could hear what you have to say." I muttered as the chair placed me right back next to her.

"I thought you might see it that way~"she laughed airily as she crossed her legs and stared at me with unblinking green eyes. "Now I can see why you would be weary of love, I know that it can end badly after all it sort of is my specialty but I have also seen the good side of it." Aphrodite said in a dreamy voice as he cuffed my cheek in her hand "Love can make your life better then you ever expected it to and often in ways you would never even expect it to. So I have been given orders to send you to go to earth to try and find someone you love but out of the kindness of my heart I am giving you this." then out of thin air came a small appeared a small ruby red bottle with a heart shaped stopper.

"As you know it is I who controls who falls in love in the human and world and this is how I do it, something I refer to as love potion number nine. A little bit of this slipped into the man of your desires drink, state your name, and simple as that the man is yours." she said in a low voice, snapping her fingers to unleash my bonds and holding out the bottle to me. "I have never let anyone but myself near the stuff but I do really want to see you happy for once Urania so take it. But it will only work once per person so use it wisely." she cautioned me, running her fingers down my cheeks and giving me a genuine smile.

I gulped and couldn't think of anything to say, it was the first time in a very long time that she had been nice to me … or anyone besides Apollo had been nice to me for that fact. I tried to tell her thank you but only managed to nod but luckily she understood. "Don't thank me just be careful about who you choose, now go on Apollo is waiting for you at the stables. He will be your escort on Earth since he has a little bit more experienced then you." she said and with a wave of her hand dismissed me.

I nodded frantically and bowed to her once more before running as fast I could to the stables where, as promised, the familiar face of the sun god waited for me even if he was distracted with a small furry thing in his hands. "Dawn giving you issues again Apollo?" I teased as I saw him trying to force the small calico kitten into a small side car on his chariot. See humans had this thing where they though he favored cattle but in reality his favorite animals were cats.

"When is she not giving me issues?" he mumbled finally letting the kitten go with a sigh. I laughed as she ran directly over to me and wrapped her way through my legs. "... traitor." he said with a small smile playing across his lips as he watched me lift her up and hold her close to my face. "So anyway on to more serious business, do you know what you are going to call yourself on earth? And you surely aren't going in that are you?" he asked dumbfounded pointing to my robes which were constantly showing the movement of the stars.

I blushed slightly under his steady green gaze and I quickly shook my head, closing my eyes and quickly changing into a more simple long dark red tunic style dress with a gold shall. "Wow you will definitely have those mortals falling over you." he said rubbing the back of his head and I could almost swear that I saw a light pink dust across his tanned cheeks. "Anyway you still need an alternative name down there, I go by Heracles. I think a good name for you would be … Nia." he said thoughtfully as he looked me over.

"Apollo, or should I saw Heracles, you just shortened my name is all." I said shaking my head before taking my place next to him in the chariot and allowing Dawn to rest at my feet. "But I guess it could be worse besides I really don't plan on staying there long, all I really want to do is get back to work to be honest." I said waiting impatiently for him to hitch his horses to the chariot.

"Nia please cant you just relax for a little while. Humanity can survive without you for a day or two. Besides I think you happiness is a lot more important then that." he said gently giving me a dazzling smile when he finally stepped up next to me. I blushed not only at his sweet words but also because I realized how close we were required to be on the trip to earth. "Ah it seems you are not as emotionless as you want people to believe." he jested pointing to the blush that was on my cheeks as he snapped the reins in one fluid motion.

"I never said I didn't have emotions I just don't have time for stupid emotions when I am trying to advance the human race." I pouted but seeing the skeptical look he was giving me I let out a sigh and forced a smile on my face. "Though I guess I could relax for a few day for you at least Heracles." I said and felt a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach, somehow feeling that calling each other by our 'human' names was a some what intimate experience that brought us closer … and I suddenly found myself actually enjoying being so close to him.

_Two very very long days later _

"I have put centuries of work into humans and this is how they repay me?" I growled pushing my way out of the bar and into the dark ally way, trying hopelessly to wipe the wine off my dress. After about five minutes of human failing I finally just banished the spot, not caring if anyone saw me at this point. Just as I was about to take off on my own I saw a familiar green eyes man walking towards me and I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay Heracles I think I have officially failed my task, can we go home now?" I begged grabbing on to my arm.

At the very mention of me going home without a man though a sudden flash of lightening landed inch's from me and the over powering smell of perfume surrounded me. "I don't think Zeus or Aphrodite is going to allow that." he chuckled hooking his arm threw mine and leading me out of the ally way to the main road that was lit up by the moons glow. "Come on now Nia I found a really nice spot that I think you might enjoy." he said guiding me down the winding streets of Athens.

"Okay fine as long as I get away from those sad drunk excuses for humans." I sighed, happy to feel is familiar warmth wrap around me in the chilly night. We kept walking and I closed my eyes trusting Apollo enough to not let me run into anything before we finally came to a stop. I opened my eyes to see a fountain in the middle of a small tiled court yard. "What is so special about this place?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Come look at the water." he said pushing me gently to the fountains edge. I did as instructed and smiled down at the water, it was so clear that I could count all the stars in the sky and moonlight seemed to make it glow faintly. "It is simple but it is beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking at me expectantly as if hoping he had pleased me in some small way.

I sat on the fountains edge and dipped my hand into the cool water, distorting the image of the night time sky. "It really is Heracles. Now can't you see why I love the stars so much? They are so tiny but in reality they are so much more then what they appear." I said cupping come water in my hand and staring down at my reflection. "It seems that no human can share my love for it though." I sighed deeply throwing the water into the sky and watching as the moon turned it into liquid silver that cascaded back down over Heracles and I.

"Well maybe no human can … and I may be the god of the sun but I understand exactly how you feel." Heracles said with a gulp as he took a seat next to me and placed his hand over mine gently. At his touch I felt warmth radiate over me in a loving glow and it had nothing to do with his above average body heat. "Nia … I really do want to make you happy." he whispered to me as his face drew steadily closer to my own. Before I knew it I felt warm lips pressing softly against mine sending a pleasurable fire surging through all of my veins.

"I think you have succeeded in that." I said breathlessly when I finally pulled away from his kiss, even though all I wanted to do was return to feeling him so close to me. "I think I did find love here after all." I chuckled a little bit as he continued to kiss down my neck and shoulder, leaving a burning sensation where ever his lips met. "I love you too" he whispered in my ear happily.

As he continued to smother me in gentle kisses I took the small bottle of potion Aphrodite had given me out of my bag. "I wont be needing this any more." I thought with a small smile as I crushed it into dust in my hand and blew it away into the night, hoping maybe it would just reach the stars.

A/N: So if you can not tell I am obsessed with Greek Mythology and out came this story! I am sorry if Greece seems a bit OOC but I kind of had to adapt it so he could be Apollo. I got the idea because Apollo trained all of the muses and seeing as this was the only U name I could find I kind of strung together this sweet little one shot. I think it came out better then expected so I hope you like it and next time it will be Prussia :D (can you believe we are down to the last five?)


	22. V for Vadica

**V for Vadica**

A Little Lesson in Love

A Prussia One Shot

"Ms. Suhrbier wow that is kind of a mouthful to say." my student, Alfred, whistled as he stared up at me. He then grinned at me and with a wink asked "Why don't we just call you by your first name? So what is it anyway?" I laughed at him, causing him to turn a slight shade of pink. I couldn't help it though I had have plenty of students hit on me but it was always funny to see him flirt because he was so blunt about it.

"It is German so it might be hard to pronounce my name so you don't have to, you may call me Ms. S." I said walking over to start writing the supplies needed for my on the board when I heard the class say 'aw' in unison. I sighed and turned around with a smile. "Fine if you must know, my first name is Vadica." I said leaning on the podium and letting my black hair fall over my shoulders and staring at my class with piercing blue eyes. "Happy now?" I asked.

"Dude that is a totally cool name!" Alfred said excitedly, his blue eyes growing wide in childish delight. Just as I opened my mouth to warn him not to call me by my first name the bell rang and everyone jumped up and made a bee line for the door, though a couple did stop to tell me goodbye and tell me I did a good job for my first day. It wasn't much but it really did warm my heart that they liked me.

After the last of the kids had left I sighed and began to up all the syllabus's left behind, which turned out to be a lot more then I would have hoped. "Calm down Vadica it is the first day, just give the kids some time." I whispered to myself, trying to calm my shocked nerves. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy teaching, after all I had wanted to be a teacher my whole life, but I never prepared for some of the more interesting antics of my students. It was going to be a long year, I was just hoping that I could handle it all.

After cleaning up I sat at my desk creating my lesson plans, my glasses hanging at the edge of my stone as I stared at the computer screen. It was tough work but I was glad to have some silence for a few minutes, that all went away though when I heard crashing footsteps enter my class. I looked up to see a silver haired man with red eyes wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater scanning the room quickly. "Yo kid where is old professor francy pants?" he asked checking behind desk as if expecting to find the person he was looking for there.

"If you mean Francis he now has a classroom upstairs and for your information I am not some 'kid' I am the newest history teacher Vadica Suhrbier. Who might you be?" I asked with an air of indignity at being called a child. Sure I was young, fresh out of collage, but he was no older then I was! Besides wearing that ridicules getup and using vocabulary such as that who was the real child in this situation?

The man looked me over once after I stood up to confront him before giving me a small smirk, leaning against the wall behind him. "Oh yeah I forgot he gave up his room for the new girl. He was right about something though you are pretty hot for a teacher. Hell you are hot for any chick in my book." he said giving me a small wink and causing me to stutter and blush. I wasn't sure weather to be insulted or flattered … "The name is Gilbert and I am the gym teacher here along with my brother Ludwig. Also is that a hint of a German accent I hear?" he asked nonchalantly.

Deciding it was best to ignore his earlier comment, I relaxed a little and took a seat on a nearby desk and swung my legs casually. "Yes I spend most of my summers there and it was the language my father taught me. Its funny usually people don't catch on so quickly." I said thoughtfully before saying "So your a gym teacher huh? I guess that explains the lack of proper attire."

"Eh I am going to be running around all day why dress up? You however really pull off that hot for the teacher look, I give you my awesome seal of approval." Gilbert grinned and in a flash took out a marker and attempted to draw something on my forehead. He didn't know however that in my spare time I trained at a kick boxing gym, so before the marker even touched me I had his arm trapped behind his back and his head pressed against the wall.

"Not a wise choice I think Gilbert." I teased before taking the marker and letting him go. I expected him to get mad or even try to come at me again but I was pretty surprised when instead he smiled at me with a little 'kesesese' laugh. "Whats so funny?" I asked as I smoothed out my skirt which had risen during our small fight.

"Nothing its just that was amazing! I have never met a women who could take me down so easily. I am very impressed to say the least." he said cracking his neck before flaunting over to the door. "I think we are going to have a very good friendship Vadica so if you ever need me just come find me in the gym or Francy pants room." he said with a wave of his hand before jogging down the hallway. I stared at the door in a bit of confusion but also a smile, Gilbert was definitely a very interesting character.

A Few Months Later

It seemed like so long ago that I had met that strange red eyed man named Gilbert but now I am so glad I had met him. As it turned out he had become a much better friend then expected. "Dude that is a sissy lunch!" Gilbert shouted as he took his normal seat next to me and pointed in horror at my salad. I pouted and shoved his face away from mine as I took another bite.

"Its healthy and I enjoy. I figured being a health teacher you would have no objections." I said matter of factly stabbing my fork into the green leaf's, causing another shiver of disgust to run through his body. "Oh and you call my lunch disgusting you pig?" I said with a slight gag as I help my nose, unable to even breath with the strange bitter aroma.

"What are you talking about its bratwurst and sauerkraut that mein little bruder made!" he argued, puffing his cheeks out like a five year old who had been told he couldn't have any more candy. I simply shook my head and scooted a little bit away from him, slightly afraid the small brown thing would jump out at me. "Oh come on Vadica try it, it is good! Are you German or not?" he whined shoving the food underneath my nose and giving me those great big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I am but it does not mean I ever enjoyed the diet of foul smelling sausage and eating potato's raw. Please just get that thing away from me!" I almost screamed as he got closer and closer to me, causing students and teachers alike to stare at us. Seeing as he was not going to give up on this I took a small bite gingerly. I was hoping maybe I had been wrong about the food but it figures I was wrong and my mouth caught on fire.

"Gaaaahhhhh! Gilbert you jerk I said I didn't want any!" I screamed at him punching him over and over again in the arm, wanting to cause as much damage to him as he had done to me. After I had lost most of my strength I say back with my tongue hanging out of my mouth and grumbling under my breath. I refused to look at him until I saw a carton of milk being shoved under my nose. "Wh- whats this?" I asked indignity staring at the carton in confusion.

"Its for your mouth, milk will stop the burning. I forgot that Ludwig does make it kind of spicy but that's because I like it that way. I should have considered your taste before I offered you some." he said his cheeks turning a light shade of pink before he whispered something I couldn't quite hear. "What?" I asked him turning my head slightly. "I said I am sorry!" he screamed in a hurry, as if afraid someone might hear him say those dreaded words.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when I heard a loud 'awwww' come from beside me. I looked and saw none other then my most devoted even if slightly annoying student Alfred Jones. "Dude you guys are so cute together! So how long have you been dating, I mean officially since it is like so totally obvious that you have been digging each other for awhile." he said slurping on a milkshake as he helped himself to the seat across from us.

"Mr. Jones that is .. thats just … don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked frantically my face flushing and I was trying hard not to look at Gilbert who was laughing that annoying kesesese laugh of his. Alfred answered me with a blank stare and with a sigh I said "Alfred I love you dearly but Couch Gilbert and I are not in anyway at all romantically involved in anyway." I said turning a deadly shade of red.

"Oh honhonhon you may not be involved but you care for each him do you not my little flower~" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice laugh beside me and I turned around to see Francis grinning at me while wiggling his eyebrows. I wiped that perverted smirk off his face though when I brought my hand down over his head in a karate chop, forming a small lump to form on his head. "Ow I was just trying to help!" he cried biting onto a pink handkerchief and rocking back and forth.

As Alfred and Gilbert continued to laugh I stood up with a 'hmph' and stormed away to my classroom, done with dealing with these nitwits for the day. I grumbled under my breath the whole way and once I reached my classroom threw myself down into my chair. I felt my face still burning bright red and an odd stinging in my eyes. Why was this upsetting me so much, its not as if Francis never joked with me about having a crush on Gilbert but … I think it was because Gilbert himself didn't say anything about it. Was he really that appalled by even the idea of us being together that he was speechless ...

Wait, why did I even care what he thought! Gil was an ignorant, pig headed, self centered fool who only cared about himself. Yet … I also found him funny and charming and sweet in weird way plus he was always there when I needed him for anything, he was really a great friend. I sighed and pressed my palms against my eyes, it seemed that maybe I really did care for that hair brained idiot after all. I don't know how long a sat there like that but I know I didn't look up till I heard a soft knocking at my door.

I looked up and seeing who it was sat up straight in my chair. "What do you want Gilbert?" I asked trying to sound calm but failed when my voice cracked a little bit. Figuring it was best to just try and avoid him for awhile I quickly stood up and started shuffling through some random papers. "I am very busy grading papers after all." I said hoping he wouldn't detect the lie.

Apparently I was not a very good liar though because shortly after I felt a strong warm hand on my shoulder, gently turning me to look at him. "Vadica you took off in such a rush today. What the heck is wrong, did what Jones and Frany pants bother you so much?" he asked in an almost gentle voice and for a moment I thought I saw hurt flash before his eyes, but it was gone to quick to really tell.

I gulped and tried to find the right way to express myself without giving my feelings away. "Well no I don't think so. I think I was more bothered by the fact you seemed so disgusted by it you jerk." I said in a teasing voice, trying to play it off as a big joke. "I left because people were starting to stare and you know I hate being in the center of attention." I said with a shrug, pulling my shoulder free from his grasp and began to put a worksheet on all of the desks.

Just as soon as I started though Gilbert was right at my heels. "What do you mean I was disgusted, you were the one who basically told Jones I was nothing to you and hit Francis for saying other wise!" he screamed at me and I knew he had to be serious, for one his grin was gone and two he called Francis by his name. "I think it was pretty obvious that it was you who was disgusted with the idea of being with me and and … well what would be so bad about that?" he asked in a quieter voice looking away from me and a pout on his face.

I stared at him for a few minutes with my head cocked slightly to the left. Was he, the self proclaimed amazing five meters, actually scared that maybe I didn't like him. "Gilbert … you really care about me don't you?" I asked astounded but also a little bit giddy. He turned a red that reveled his eyes and stuttered a few sentences but I only laughed and took a step closer to him, instantly shutting his mouth. "Gil how could you possibly think I hated the idea of us together? You have, despite your self centered problems, managed to become my best friend. In fact the best friend I have ever really had to be honest. You don't care that I am smart or quirky or that I am a nerd beyond belief. I got mad because when you didn't say anything I thought it meant I kind of disgusted you." I whispered laughing lightly. "I guess we are both kind of dense huh?" I asked making my blue eyes meet his red ones.

I heard him gulp and he pulled on the collar of his shirt as I brought my face closer to his. "W-well if we are being completely honest here I kind of asked Francy pants to bring up the subject so I could see how you would react. You didn't act how I thought but I think a little kiss could make up for it." he said with a wink, the smirk I had grown to love so much re appearing on his face.

"Well I guess you deserve that much." I teased before grabbing onto his shirt and surprising him with the intensity of my kiss. He was shocked at first but in no time at all he had me lifted up into the air and was forcing an entrance into my mouth. The only thing that brought us apart was someone yelling at the door. We both pulled away to see Alfred and Francis whistling and fist pumping the air.

"Dude I told you that you two digged each other." Alfred said with a smile and wink, causing us all to laugh as Gilbert kissed my head whispering something about a strange place to find love.

A/N: So I want to become an English teacher so if this ever happened to me I would just be so happy I would die! Also I have begun to notice my best guy friend is so much like America its not funny (well actually it is quite hilarious) so I have started to call him Alfred and he has no idea why. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story even if the end was a bit eh. Can you believe that there are only four chapters left? no fear though because I have more one shots in another story so check out my profile for the link. Next time will be my favorite minor Switzerland.


	23. W for Whinery

**W for Whinery**

First Aid Love

A Switzerland One Shot

"Lili I just don't understand! What is so bad about dying my hair I mean Vash didn't care when you cut your hair right? I think my parents are just being unreasonable." I pouted and dramatically put a hand to my forehead. "I look utterly pale with this thick black mess and everyone keeps comparing me to Roderich, sure I can play the piano but I am not my brother." I whine some more as I throw my arms around my best friends neck.

"Whinery you are so dramatic." she laughs as she pats my head gently. "And actually big bruder was kind of upset, he liked my long hair. Plus people kept calling me his little bruder so thats why he got me all my bows. Though I guess he accepted it after it was already done." Lili said thoughtfully touching a delicate hand to her favorite bow. I grinned at her and she began to shake her head "Oh no Whinery that does not mean you should do it anyway. Not everything turns out the way you want them to, especially if your parents already said no." she scolded me seeing a plan already forming in my mind.

"Well you didn't even ask permission which is worse! So I think that mother and papa would 'accept' my blonde hair if they just saw it." I said with a wave of my and a giant smile on my face. "Now to figure out how to dye it without them getting in the way." I thought out loud placing a finger to my cheek. Then as if a light bulb appeared over my head I turned and gave a dazzling smile to Lili. I draped my arm over her shoulder and said "When was the last time we had a sleep over Lili?"

"Whinery no please don't drag me into another one of your ideas. Last time I went along with you big bruder nearly had a heart attack when he saw my make up." she said in a quiet tone and a shiver, obviously remembering my attempt to bring back the 80's makeup. I thought she had looked great but Vash had, in lack of better words, freaked out.

"But that time it was different! This won't involve you really you will just be giving me a place to dye my hair. Besides don't you want to spend time with me?" I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She bit her lip nervously so I pulled her into a tight hug as we walked down the hall and into the parking lot. "Please oh please oh please!" I cried forming fake tears in the corner of my eyes. Finally she hung her head and sighed, a good sign that I had just won my argument. "Yay I love you Lili, now to find our ride." I said scanning the lot for Vash.

"What is she so worked up about?" I heard a thickly accented voice say from beside us. I turned around and smiled as I saw a familiar blonde haired green eyes boy standing behind, as always an annoyed expression written on his face. "Uh oh that smile cant mean anything good." he sighed running his fingers though his hair "you better not be doing anything to my little sister again." he said in almost a begging tone.

I gasped in mock surprise and put a hand to my chest. "Why do you think so low of me Vash. When have I ever gotten dear Lili here into any sort of trouble." I said cheerfully pinching her cheeks gently. Before he had a chance to respond I said "Never and for your information we were just discussing me spending the night. That wont be a problem will it?" I asked nicely though it was more of a demand then anything.

"You know Whinery it would be nice if you gave a little bit of advance notice sometimes." he grumbled as he unlocked the car and I gladly took the passenger seat next to him. "Though I suppose I really cant argue when you put your mind to something. Just … just hurry up and get your stuff because I will not wait for you all day!" he said in a stern voice but not quite meeting my eyes. That was the strange thing about him, he could never really meet my eyes but that was okay because I still thought he was majorly adorable.

"You act as if I am such a burden but you know deep down you love having me around Vash sweetie." I giggled, giving him a small wink and causing him to turn a slight shade of pink. Figuring I had embarrassed him enough for the moment I hooked my seat belt and said excitedly "Hurry up we are wasting precious girl bonding time." He grumbled something under his breath that sounded something like 'why do I always listen to her' before speeding out of the school parking lot.

After quickly grabbing all my usual sleep over items, and of course the hair dye I had secretly bought, we were soon arrived back at their house. Oh and when I say house I mean huge freaking mansion! I had been over to Lili's plenty of times but still the shear size of it always amazed me, plus it had a really well kept lawn. As soon as the car came to a stop I hopped out of my seat and started racing to the door or at least I would have if Vash hadn't yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I turned back to face him with wide, wondering what in the world he was talking about, when I remembered he was obsessed with keeping people off his lawn. I stared down at my feet, which were firmly planted in bright green grass, and laughed as I tiptoed over to the driveway. "Sorry sweetie I forgot you were so OCD~ I promise I wont harm your precious grass with my horrible horrible feet ever again." I teased as I waited for the siblings to catch up to me.

Vash turned red again, causing me to smile even more, and said "I-im sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Just please I work very hard to keep it nice. Also your feet aren't horrible they are erm nice." he added a bit awkwardly before pushing past me and punching himself in the head as he mumbled. I watched as he continued to walk and couldn't help but smile, he was awkward but that was as close to a compliment as I had ever gotten from him.

"Wow I have never seen big bruder apologize to anyone like that before. You must be special to him, especially since he thinks you have nice feet." Lili giggled as we fell into step next to each other. I laughed along with her but secretly I was trying to force a blush from my cheeks, I had thought it was kind of sweet. Once we entered the house we made a beeline for her room and I threw myself down on her amazingly comfortable bed. "So what do you want to do first? Watch a movie, do facials, paint our nails, make dinner ..." Lili listed off, obviously trying to avoid the real reason why I had come here.

"We can do all those things but later. Right now all I want to do is go from being black haired, to being blonde." I said pulling out the dye and showing her the bleach blonde look I was going for. "Don't you think I will look much better with this hair color Lili?" I asked holding up the box to my head for a feeble comparison. She tried to tell me that I looked just find but I simply ignored her and pulled her into the bathroom with me as I read the directions.

An hour and many objections later, I emerged from the shower brushing out my new platinum locks. I sat at Lili's vanity as I did so and grinned at myself, I rather liked the look the my almost silver curls had against my electric blue eyes. "I have to admit it came out rather nice looking." Lili said as she looked up from her magazine. I gave her a nod in thanks before standing up and stretching, my stomach giving a loud growl. We both laughed before she too stood up and said "Come on I bet big bruder already has dinner waiting for us."

I followed her down the stairs, every few steps running my fingers through my hair nervously, and entered the kitchen to see Vash setting out the plates. "Good you girls came down just in time fo … WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" he screamed in horror as he caught sight of me. His eyes grew wide as he stared at my hair and I felt my eyes start to sting a little bit, did he really think I looked that bad. "Oh no don't cry … I didn't mean it like that you just caught me off guard is all." he quickly apologized as he rushed over to me and awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"I just didn't want to be compared to my brother anymore ..." I whispered with a trembling lip as I still saw the look of disgust on his face. This only made him freak out even more and he began to ramble on and on about how it looked great. This actually made me smile a little and I wiped my eyes before beaming up at him "You really think it looks nice Vash?" I asked as sweetly as possible, batting my eyes at him.

He turned a dangerous shade of red but finally managed to stutter out a reply "Y-y-yes I do. It b-brings out your e-eyes and um who wants cheese fondu?" he asked louder then he really needed to before shoving the pot towards the middle of the table. I smiled and dunked a piece of bread into the pot, all the while watching as Vash stared down at the table giving me a glance every once in awhile. After a few minutes I finally asked him if he was going to eat anything and he jumped at the sound of my voice saying "Erm yes food, food is good." before continuing to shove a piece of broccoli with way to much cheese on it into his mouth. I giggled to myself, was I actually making him nervous?

After another half hour of seeming torture to poor Vash we had all had our fill and Lili and I made our way back upstairs, leaving Vash to do all the dishes. "Your brother was acting really weird at dinner Lili, do you think I creep him out?" I giggled when we had finally made it back to her room. She gave a simple shrug but refused to meet my eyes, a sure sign she was hiding something from me. "Lili you know something don't you? Oh come on tell me, tell me, tell me!" I begged, pulling her into a tight hug.

Lili quickly turned a bright red and shook her head "Its nothing its just well he asks about you a lot. Always wondering when you are going to come over or when your next recital is … its strange for him to ask things like that about anyone is all. I am sure it is nothing though." she said with a small airy laugh. I quickly released my friend from my vice like grip and played with a piece of my hair, wondering why Vash would be so interested in my life. I eventually shook my head though, he was probably just trying to keep tabs on his little sister's friends is all. Its not like he could possibly be interested in a loud mouthed girl like me when he himself was so quiet in reserved … right?

"Yeah I am sure it is nothing." I laughed trying to force the thoughts from my mind once and for all. "Now come on Lili I think I am in the mode for a romantic comedy marathon." I sang out pulling her after me as I ran over to her vast collection of movies, most of which I had picked out for her. After popping in 'How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days' we made a bed on the floor and were soon giggling and hitting each other with pillows, the thought of Vash asking about me long gone from my mind.

Five movies, three bags of popcorn, and a few packs of soda later Lili was passed out snuggled up underneath a cupcake blanket and clutching a stuffed rabbit to her chest. I smiled down at my friend and brushed aside the bangs that were falling in her eyes, she acted so much younger then her age but I loved her to death. I then sat up and yawned, it was hard to believe it was only ten. As hard as I tried I couldn't fall asleep so I pushed myself up, deciding the best course of action was to go raid my friends fridge.

The upstairs was dark but I could the T.V still on downstairs, so I slowly inched my way to the stairs hoping I would be able to make it down them without tripping like I did at my own home. Sadly though my clumsy feet got the better of me and I went flying down the stairs, my ankle buckling painfully under me. Fortunately I was close to the bottom and the painful ride was soon over, leaving me sitting on the floor letting out a small yell before I covered my mouth. Before I could try and test how bad I had hurt myself though, Vash appeared before me a gun in his hand probably expecting an intruder.

Instead he found me sitting on the floor in a tank top and cheer leading shorts, clutching my ankle and biting down hard on my lip. He blinked at me a few times before setting the gun down on a nearby end table and asking "What did you do to yourself this time Whinery?" Even though my ankle was still hurting I couldn't help but laugh as his expression soon went from dangerous to slightly annoyed. "I do not see what is funny about this situation since it looks like you hurt yourself." he huffed bending down next to me and examining my ankle. "Yep you went and sprained it but it doesn't feel like anything is broken." he said more to himself then me as he held my damaged ankle is surprisingly delicate hands.

"It figures I would go and hurt myself when I am at someone else house" I laughed slightly nervous. "My parents are probably still sleeping off the jet lag from their trip to Austria but Roderich should be home by now so I guess you could call him to come get me. Though when he sees my hair he will probably force me to sit and listen to Chopin when we get home." I said and couldn't help but let out a small giggle, my brother was very unconventional in his ways of showing anger.

"I am not going to let that blabbering idiot show up at my house, last time we were in the same house as one another he ended up with an arrow in his butt." Vash muttered slightly angry and I had to suppress another giggle. It really wasn't funny that he had shot himself with an arrow but it was an interesting trip to the emergency room that day. "Come on I can take care of it for you and not have some stupid doctor drain your family out of money for ordering x rays or some other nonsense when they are not needed." he said firmly.

I nodded and began to giggle again but let out a small gasp as Vash lifted me into his arms with surprising strength. "You are very light for someone who can devour a whole cake by themselves." he said quietly, a faint dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks. Normally I would have slapped someone for saying something like that but seeing as it was coming from him I simply smiled to myself and took it as a compliment.

Nothing else was said between us as he set me on the kitchen counter and wrapped my ankle with something he had pulled from a bright red first aid kit. "I didn't know you knew anything about first aid Vash you always seemed like more of a fighter then a healer." I said teasingly as I stared down at my newly bandaged ankle. "Though I guess I should be thankful." I added in a soft voice.

"You can thank me by not hurting yourself any more alright?" he said coming to lean against the counter beside me. "N-not that I care or anything b-but you mean a lot to Lili and w-well your music is kind of pretty." he stuttered, unable to meet my eyes once again. Rolling my eyes I leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to freeze and turn bright red not like I wasn't the same shade as a tomato myself. Vash finally gulped and looked at me, his green eyes meeting mine for the first time and I suddenly noticed that they were really kind of beautiful. "I guess you kind of mean a lot to me to ..." he whispered his face suddenly so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips.

Then without warning he kissed me, it didn't last very long but after the initial crashing of his lips against mine it was rather sweet. Still it was way to short for me and, even though I had enjoyed it, left me pouting and wanting more. "Maybe tomorrow since Lili has dance lessons we could .. hang out or something?" he asked innocently, acting as if it didn't really matter to him what I said but the hopeful look in his eyes betraying him.

"Sure it sounds like fun, besides where am I going on this ankle?" I replied with a laugh before pulling him into another kiss by his collar, making sure this time he wouldn't pull away.

A/N: Okay I have to admit something, though I do love Germany and Russia I am also a major Switzerland fan girl. Three strange character to obsess over right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and it is kind of based off this crush I once had on my friends brother though of course it never turned out as amazing as this sadly. Also can you believe there is only three chapters left? So of course being the top three my next story will be about Germany ;) see you then my pretty little readers~


	24. X for Xena

**X for Xena**

Dreams, Good and Bad

A Germany One Shot

Tick toc. The clock mocks me with each passing second. Tick toc. Two hours go by and still no call. Tick toc. As the hands move my worries increase as I wonder where he is. Tick toc. Its getting so late and I pray that he is okay. Tick toc. Three hours have passed and I am ready to give up. Tick toc. The doors finally open and he tip toes in expecting me to be asleep. Tick toc. Finally he is home.

"Ludwig you are late again ..." I say quietly as he walks into the living room, his usually gelled back hair falling into ice cold blue eyes. He jumped at the sound of my voice probably surprised that I am not fast asleep in the next room. "I was worried about you. Couldn't you have at least called?" I ask in a concerned voice as I walk slowly over to him.

"Xena you should be in bed. You don't need to worry about me, I always come home don't I?" Ludwig replied with an exasperated sigh, not even bothering to turn around to meet my eyes. I felt tears welling up in my own blue eyes but I refused to let cry and instead shook my head, sending my black curls flying.

"Yes but it doesn't mean something cant happen. As much as we both want to believe it, you are not invincible." I said attempting to smile. "Besides I miss you. It seems we never see each other any more." I continued when he didn't say a word, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. I winced when he pulled away. Was my touch really so revolting to him now?

"Well one of us has to earn a living Xena and I don't see you working." he snapped at me and finally turned around to look at me with harsh stare. Unfortunately for me he turned around just as tears started to roll down my cheeks. His face dropped at the sight of my tears and he took a step towards me "I'm sorry … I know you didn't mean to lose your job." Ludwig said trying to pull me into a hug but it was to late.

I backed away from him with a trembling lip and tearful eyes. "You're right I didn't want to get fired but obviously me trying hard to get a new one and take care of the house is not enough. Fine then if you want to play the blame game I can play too." I said bitterly, drying my eyes and letting the anger I always pushed down boil to the top.

"Dirst off it is because of your constant hostility that my friends never want to come visit me. Second you say I complain about us never going out but I only do that because I want to be at least as important to you as Feli, who you go out with all the time. Third I understand you have to work but three hours after the office closes causes me to think the worst. And, and … and you can sleep on the couch tonight!" I practically screamed, stomping off and slamming the bedroom door behind me.

"Xena please let me in the part of the day I enjoy most is sleeping with you." Ludwig said in a quiet voice. My heart melted a little and I contemplated letting him in, then he opened his mouth again. "And the couch is so lumpy it hurts my back." It was after that lovely little statement that I locked the door with a satisfying loud click.

He banged and begged for the next twenty minutes before finally giving up and accepting he had lost the battle. After the noise had finally died down I crawled underneath our covers to try and sleep. It was hard without his warmth next to me but after awhile I fell into a restless slumber, my body still tossing and turning as I slept.

My dream was strange … at least I thought it was a dream. I was standing in the middle of a rushing crowd that parted around me, as if they wouldn't dare come near me. Then a huge door appeared before me, causing the world to go gray and casting a purplish light over my body. At first nothing seemed to happen from the doors presence but then I started to hear whispering coming from just behind the door.

It started out as one voice then more and more people joined in causing a storm of whispers. I couldn't understand and I wanted to hear what they were saying so bad it was driving me insane! So I did the natural thing and opened the door slowly, stepping into the utter darkness.

For a moment I was floating in s blissful state, free of any sensation but in all changed in what I assumed was a blink of an eye. A faint outline glowed in the distance, a warm light washing over me and it struck my curiosity so I moved towards it. Or at least willed myself towards I suppose would be the better word. As I reached out my hand towards it though I felt something cold and hard tangle around my wrist. I tried to pull free but I let out a small scream as I felt chains begin to dig into my exposed skin.

I bit down on my lip, causing small trickles of blood to emerge, to try and numb the pain. As I tried to move my other body parts the chains slowly wrapped around me even more, leaving only my head free to the air. I could feel the chains pulling tighter on my chest so I couldn't breath and they started to wrap around my throat and I was sure that I was a goner. I had given up hope and was ready for death to take me, ready for the chains to pull me out of my misery when a figure stepped out of the light. I forced myself to look up and even though I was in this situation I smiled, there was my guardian angel. "Ludwig help me, please!" I cried out to him struggling even more in the chains that bound me in hopes of reaching the man I loved.

He turned to me, his normally bright eyes dull, and scanned me once. I felt a twinge of fear that he might leave but that faded when he started to walk over to me. "Oh Ludwig I love you so much now please help me." I begged wanting nothing more then to be released so I could once again feel safe in his arms. Then my worst, yes even worse then so far, came true. He simply patted my head then left, not even bothering to look back or say good bye.

It was if my whole world was shattering around me and suddenly all light was gone and the voices began to circle around me, laughing and mocking me as the the chains began to drag me into the eternal night. "No ..." I whispered, my voice getting caught in my throat. Then I started to scream louder then I had ever thought imaginable. I screamed and screamed and screamed until suddenly BAM!

I sat straight up in bed out of breath and sweaty only to see a large German man standing in front of a now broken door. "Show yourself now! I swear if you hurt her you are as good as dead!" Ludwig shouted pointing a handgun at me, his finger twitching obviously ready to pull the trigger. I let out a small squeak and hid under the covers begging for him not to shoot. "Huh Xena I thought you were in trouble." he said stupidly as he set his gun down and took a seat gingerly on the end of the bed.

"N-no it was just a b-bad dream." I stuttered wiping at my wet eyes, unsure as to when I had begun crying. Ludwig rubbed the back of his head nervously, messing up his hair even more, and muttered something about needing to replace a door now. I stopped him mid-sentence though by throwing myself into his arms and burying my head into his wife beater. "I don't care about the god damn door Ludwig I just care that you are actually here with me … you do want to be here with me don't you?" I said with a small sniffle looking up at him with still watery eyes.

"W-what! Of course I want to be here with you, I love you Xena." he said placing his strong arms around me protectively and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Now do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" he asked after giving me a couple minutes to calm down. I looked up at him with a trembling lip and after wiping at my eyes nodded slowly.

"I dreamed that you left me all alone and no matter how much I called out to you I couldn't get you back. I was so scared and all alone, it was horrible. Yet lately I feel like you want to leave me ..." I said in a quiet voice, wrapping my hands in his tank top and feeling tears well up in my eyes again "I-i just don't want you to leave me Ludwig!" I cried balling my hands into fist and closing my eyes tight.

"Xena, Xena calm down I am not going anywhere any time soon." he whispered soothingly into my ear as he stroked my hair softly. "I know it may seem like I have no time for you but you have to trust me when I say I have my reasons." he then sighed slightly "Nein, that is no excuse for ignoring you though." I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly to the side, wondering what he could possibly mean. "Do you really want to know why I have been working so much and spending so much time with Feliciano?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at him expectantly. Ludwig started to turn a bright shade of red and he rubbed the back of his head nervously again. "W-well you see Xena w-we have been together for a v-very long time and I really do l-love you more then anything so I well I was planning on buying an engagement ring for you. As for Feli he was the one who convinced me to ask you to marry me in the first place since I couldn't find the courage to go through with the plan myself. He has been helping me make the payments on the ring and plan the perfect way to ask you though I suppose the surprise is ruined now." he said in a fast ramble that was almost impossible to understand. I understood one thing perfectly clear though, he wanted me to marry him.

I felt a lump forming in my throat and try as I might I couldn't find the words to say. I was saved the trouble though when he placed me gently on the bed and went searching through his gym bag, a bag I never dared go in due to the smell. Then he pulled a little black box out and came over to me, kneeling down on one knee. "I know this isnt very romantic and not at all what you deserve but Xena will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful yet simple ring.

This time I really did start to cry but out of happiness. "Of course Ludwig!" I screamed then quickly placed the ring on my finger and tackled him to the ground with a hug. "I love you Ludwig." I whispered against his lips. "Ich liebe dich Xena." he whispered back before pulling me into a long rough kiss.

** Extended ending! **

"Awww but Ludwig we wanted to be there to see her face" Feli whined as we told him and Gilbert the news of our engagement. "But at least she said yes instead of kicking you out of the house ve~" he said more happily as he got up and hugged me tightly, rubbing his face against my own.

"Huh I never thought you would have the guts to actually do it West! You snagged yourself a hot one too kesesese." Gilbert laughed, giving me a small wink and causing his brother to turn a slight shade of red. "Welcome to the family sis, it might be fun to have a little sister." he added in a gentler voice, playfully messing up my hair. After a few more minutes of Ludwig trying to explain to Feli that he could not make pasta because we were at a restaurant Gilbert blurted out "So when are you going to start making some awesome little nieces and nephews for me?"

Ludwig choked on his beer but I simply smiled seductively and snaked my arms around his own. "When I open that special new 'chains and whips' package I got for are honeymoon." I said with a grin causing Ludwig to turn bright red and a small nosebleed from Gilbert. The moment was kind of ruined though when I heard Feli pipe in "What are those for?"

A/N: Of Italy how your innocence makes me laugh and secretly want to ruin it and fall into a fan girl giggle frenzy. Anyway this was a bit short on the whole actual romance thing until the end but I hope you liked it non the less. The extended ending was for my friend who is the ultimate Germany fan girl so enjoy it Frau keseses but it is also for any of my readers who enjoy seeing Germany blush. On a side note can you believe there are only two more left? I have names picked out but not quite sure who I will do them with, so any suggestions my pretty little readers?


	25. Y for Yasmin

**Y for Yasmin**

Movie Night

A China One Shot

"Dude why are you so against this? Everyone is going to be here and its gonna be totally epic!" my older brother, Alfred, asked with a goofy grin on his face as he sat on the counter munching away on the popcorn I had just made. I simply gave him a small glare and snatched the bowl out from underneath his hand causing him to hit it on the counter. "Ow! Now that was uncalled for Yasmin." he pouted shaking his hand in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

"It was perfectly called for Al. You and your buddies are annoying and loud and I don't like being forced to put up with you. Especially not when you tell me last minute they will be coming over and I am in charge of snacks!" I snapped at him as we walked into the living room and I set the bowl down on the coffee table. "Besides you forgot to invite Mattie and it took me an hour to bring him out of his emo corner." I scolded him, glancing at Mattie from the corner of my eyes as he smiled sheepishly from the chair he was sitting in.

I expected Alfred to whine or at the least pout but he surprised me by instead smiling. This smile was especially scary since it was one I knew all to well, it meant he was up to something. I lowered my eyelids and placed my hands on my hips "What are you up to?" I asked cautiously not all to sure that I wanted, or was prepared, for his answer. The last time I had asked I got dragged into this long crazy prank on Arthur that involved more water balloons and syrup then I care to remember.

"Nothing precious sister of mine." he said happily patting my head as he crashed onto the couch and popped a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth. He then gave me a coy little smile and said "You may be interested to know that Yao is coming over tonight too. Usually he doesn't like coming to Ivan's house with us because he doesn't like his sisters but he jumped at the chance to join movie night when he learned you would be joining us."

I felt my face flush red and quickly turned my back to him to hide it. Damn that Alfred, always using my weaknesses against me. He knew fully well that I had a crush on Yao and was now using it in an attempt to stop my nagging … and it was working. "Yeah well I don't blame him. Natalia is scary and the way she clings to Ivan is just … creepy." I said with a small shiver trying desperately to change the subject away from Yao.

"I think it runs in the family. Ivan scares me ..." Mattie piped in quietly causing both Alfred and I to turn to him and giggle slightly. Mattie pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "Why do you guys always laugh at me when I talk!" he said madly, I think he was attempting to scream but it still came out in a soft voice.

"Because you don't talk that much Mattie and when you do its always with the weirdest of comments." I laugh the mood now sucessfully lightened and Alfreds comments now long forgotten from his short attention span as he started to ramble about all the movies he had picked out from tonight. Sadly that conversation made Mattie frightened, not that is was unusual in this house, but I didn't have time to intervene and suggest a more lighthearted movie because it wasn't long before the door bell rang.

"I got it." I said more out of habit then anything because Alfred's butt sure wasn't going to get up and get it and Mattie was to paralyzed with fear from the thought of watching the grudge to do anything. I answered the door with a smile, hoping beyond hope that maybe Yao had gotten here first, but it fell slightly when I saw the grinning faces of Francis, Antonio and Gilbert. Oh joy my three favorite perverts had showed up together again, sometimes I wondered if they were attached at the hip or something.

"Buenos noches Yasmin~ Aren't you looking nice this evening." Antonio said happily kissing both of my cheeks before pushing past me with a case of soda in his hand. Next came Francis who had a rather lustful look on his face who took my hand in his and kissed it. "Oui you look good enough to eat mon cherie, maybe you will indulge me with a little taste later tonight hon hon hon?" he asked and almost cost him a loud slap to the face if Gilbert hadn't kicked him out of the way hissing something about "ruining the plan".

I gave Gil a questioning look but he simply laughed his little kesese laugh before saying "Yo Yasmin its been awhile. Have you missed me?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove which he returned before going to bother Mattie. I leaned against the door frame and smiled at the silver haired man as he tried to talk to my shy brother, if I wasn't so sure Gilbert would chase after anything in a skirt I would think that he had a crush on him.

My eyes were drawn away from him though as more and more people started to file into my house. There was Ludwig with Feli and Lovi in tow, then Arthur trying to explain to an indifferent Kiku about his 'magic friends' followed shortly after by Ivan who gave me this really creepy smile and I could have sworn he said something about me becoming one with him under his breath but even after all that there was still no Yoa. I let out a sigh and finally went to close the door when I heard someone shout out "Ai yah don't close the door on me!" and I turned around smiling to see Yao standing on the front porch.

"Oh Yao I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm glad your here though." I said with a small smile as I felt a blush begin to rise to my cheeks. Yao grinned back and I could have sworn that his cheeks turned just a bit pinker. "Sorry I'm running late but I ran to pick you up something." he said rustling through a plastic bag on his arm. I stared at it curiously and nearly squealed with delight when I saw what he had brought. "You like pocky right? I figured since we are crashing your place tonight I should get our hostess a present. Do you like it?" he asked eagerly searching for my face to see if he had made a good decision.

I nodded furiously and snatched the box out of his hands, it was chocolate covered, my favorite. "Do I like it? I love it!" I exclaimed with what was probably to much enthusiasm. He didn't seem to mind though as his face instantly lit up. I shut the door behind him and then turned to see everyone, save Ludwig and Lovi, grinning stupidly as they watched the two of us together. I blushed, more from embarrassment then anger this time, and puffed out my cheeks childishly. "What are you staring at stalkers don't you have a movie to watch!" I shouted walking over and sitting down on the floor with my legs crisscrossed.

"Yes but first I want to play a game." Alfred said with that same grin from earlier and I suddenly felt my stomach drop as everyone but Yao looked at me with the same smile. I don't know what is going on but dear god I don't think I like it. Yao also had a confused look on his face when suddenly Ivan grabbed onto him and I was picked up of the floor by Gilbert, apparently he was a lot stronger then he looked, and we were being walked towards the closet.

"We are going to play 7 minutes in heaven but since you are the only girl there is only one round and lucky Yao got chosen!" Alfred said with a small wink as we were both thrown haphazardly into the closet. I opened my mouth to protest but before any sound came out Alfred sang out "enjoy" and we were both shut into complete darkness. Normally I would have been kicking and screaming for those idiots to let me out but there was two issues with that plan. One, it would have been rude to shout in Yao's ear like that, and two … I was terrified of the dark.

I felt my chest tighten up and my breath got caught in my throat as I slowly started to freak out. Locking me somewhere alone with Yao I could understand, it wouldn't be the first time Alfred had tried to hook us up, but locking me in a small dark place was not a good idea. As I was starting to freak out I heard Yao ask gently "Yasmin … are you alright?" and he suddenly grabbed my hand.

Normally I would have freaked out at the mere brushing of our skin against one another but in this situation it actually helped to calm me, it reminded me that I wasn't alone. I took a deep breath and nodded but then remembered he couldn't see me so I cleared my throat and replied "Yeah I guess. God my brother is an idiot! I am so sorry you got dragged into one of his stupid schemes Yao, Ivan didn't hurt you did he?" I asked turning to face him in hopes of maybe managing to see him if we were closer. It turned out we were a lot closer then I expected and when I turned I brought us nose to nose. I was glad I had the darkness to cover my blush.

"No he knows how much he can grip onto someone before causing any damage." he said in a casual voice but that fact made me just a little bit more afraid of the tall Russian. "What about you though, aren't you afraid of the dark?" he asked in a soft voice squeezing my hand gently as if he was trying to reassure me that it was alright. "I don't want you to be scared ..." Yao whispered and I felt his brig brown eyes boring into mine intensely.

"Y-yes but I think I'm going to be okay. To be honest since I am trapped in a small dark room, I am glad it is with you." I finally said after a minute or two of silence. It remained silent for a few more minutes and I was suddenly afraid that maybe I had scared him by what I had said. Oh god please tell me I didn't scare of my long time crush because I said one stupid thing! Then something happened that completely wiped my mind of all thoughts and made my body go numb, he kissed me.

It didn't last for very long but it had been sweet and warm and kind and well everything I had ever hoped it would be. "I-I'm sorry b-but I couldn't help myself! I have liked you for a long time aru and well when you said that I got excited aru and oh aru ..." he finally spat out and I smiled. He had this nervous tick of saying 'aru' a lot when he got worked up over something and I found absolutely adroable.

I then kissed him gently, effectively shutting him up, before pulling away and whispering against his lips "Don't apologize I like you to Yao." I felt him smile and his arms slipped softly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Apparently just like Gilbert he was stronger then he looked. "I'm glad aru" he said then pulled me into another kiss. This one was deeper and infinitely more passionate as his tongue skillfully snuck its way into my mouth.

We were both starting to get really into it and my hands were playing with his zipper when light filled the closet and I heard someone scream out "Get it!" and the sound of a camera snapping pictures. Yao and I looked up squinting from the sudden light and I blushed realizing the position we were in, though he didn't seem to mind. "Bout time you guys got together." Alfred snorted as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd but his smile dropped when he saw us and he suddenly looked very sickened "Hey wait a minute what are you doing, get your hands off my sister!" he screamed with his face turning white.

Yao simply smiled at me with a wicked gleam in his eye before he turned to everyone and slammed the door in their faces, leaving Alfred banging and cursing loudly on the other side. "So where were we?" he asked slyly as he pulled me closer to him again and I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. So maybe my brothers idiot friends weren't so bad after all …

A/N: OMG ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING. Ahem, sorry about the outburst, like I said though it has been months possibly like half a year (I lost count) since I updated and I am so sorry. I have had serious writers block plus school plus friend issues plus I discovered MLP: FIM so I was addicted for a long time but anyway I think I have finally found my muse again~ Originally this was going to be another Spain chapter (I just fell in love with his accent from world series) but since it has been so long I figured I would humor all my precious fans and write a China one. I haven't written one before because I am not much of a fan girl for him and I find his character, like Japan, hard to write but I love you all and decided you should get what so many of you have been asking for! I just hope I did him justice for all my china lovers out there. Anyway I am back now and there is only chapter left omgomg who should it be about? Let me know. On a side note if you still want to read more on my one shots I am also doing another collection of them for anyone who is interested, I am also thinking about doing a more saucy *coughlemoncough* collection what do you guys think? Okay I am done rambling as always I love you guys and again sorry about such the long wait!

P.S holy flying fudge balls from Russia over 6,00 views! how great are you guys!


	26. Z for Zaria

Z for Zaria

Adventures in Babysitting

A Prussia One Shot

I'm not sure how or exactly when I started babysitting but I do know that once I started I never stopped. I fell in love with the job, even if it was low paying, and to be honest I don't think I would ever give it up. Spending the day with awesome little kids, finding new and interesting ways to keep them entertained and when you finally get them to 'accept you' seeing that love in their eyes … it was all just to wonderful. However I had a strange feeling about today and my new job.

The man on the phone had been, to put it in nice term, strange. He had a thick German accent and this weird kesesese laugh and he kept calling me 'Frau' for some reason. As strange as he was though he was willing to pay twice my normal rate for such short notice, five hours notice to be exact, and I didn't once hear crying or screaming in the background so his kid was probably well behaved which is always an upside.

As my mind wondered on what my new employer and his kid might be like I suddenly found myself on his front porch my legs having carried me to the house without me even realizing it. I took a deep breath and raised a hand to ring the doorbell but before I even could the door went flying open and I was standing face to face with a man with silver hair and rather intriguing red eyes. "You must be Zaria." he said a playful smirk dancing across his lips as he lead me inside. "I have to say you are way more pretty then my previous babysitters." he said followed by his little kesesese laugh.

I blushed slightly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear ass I surveyed the house trying to hide my blush, he wasn't exactly bad looking himself either. "Well t-thank you Mr. Beilschmidt was it?" I stuttered trying hard not to stare at his muscles which was shown of well since he was wearing nothing more then camo shorts and a black tank top. I must have said something wrong though because his face suddenly turned sour and he wrinkled his nose.

"Nein don't call me that you make me sound so old. Call me Gilbert instead." he said his normal smile returning to his face once he had cleared that matter up. I said his name slowly liking the feel of it against my lips but before I could say anything else a blonde streak rushed past me and suddenly there was a small blue eyed blonde haired boy clutching on to Gilbert's leg. "Ludwig what are you doing get off mein leg!" Gilbert said slightly annoyed picking up the boy, Ludwig, and setting him next to him. Though the boy only reattached himself a moment later, it was actually kind of cute.

"No because if I do you will leave and leave me with her! And you promised to play solider with me." Ludwig pouted staring up at him with round eyes that looked like they were about to burst with tears at any moment. "A solider never breaks his promise." he screamed gripping onto Gilbert's leg harder and glancing at me curiously from the corner of his eyes.

Gilbert let out a small sigh and looked down at Ludwig with genuine hurt in his eyes. "I know Luddy I know but I got called into work and if I don't go I will get fired and if I get fired we won't have a house anymore." he explained calmly and for some reason I found it both odd and touching. Odd because I wouldn't expect a big guy like him to be so patient and touching because he seemed so genuinely upset by Ludwig's hurt. "Besides Zaria here will make sure you have plenty of fun, won't you?" he asked giving me an encouraging smile.

I returned the smile and took a step forward leaning down slightly so I was level with Ludwig. "Yep and I have played a few games of solider in my day so I will gladly play with you." I said smiling at him warmly and laughed a little as his eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked struggling to get out of Gilbert's arms. I chuckled some more and barely had a chance to nod before he went running off to presumably set up out battlefield.

"Wow he has never let me leave that easily." Gilbert said his eyes widening as he watched Ludwig dash down the hall and into his room. He then simply shrugged and tossed a gym bag over his shoulder, I think he said he was a personal trainer or something like that at the local gym, and made his way to the door. "He has already ate, his bath is usually at seven and then he is usually in bed by eight." he listed off as he walked then stopped at the door to give me a debonair smile "And by the way he is my little brother, not my son. So that makes me perfectly available." he said with a wink leaving me blushing again as he closed the door behind him.

The night went pretty well with Ludwig and I playing soldiers for a good two hours and managing to leave lots of forts and bases made out of sheets scattered around the house. Ludwig was a good kid too never getting to loud or complaining when it was time to clean up and take a bath. Heck he even got into bed without any complaining, something I had never even seen in a five year old before. "Zaria are you going to be my babysitter forever?" Ludwig asked with a yawn once I had finished reading him his story.

I smiled and kissed his forehead "Well you are defiantly the best kid I have ever met so I think I will be sticking around for a little while." I said pulling the covers over him, my heart melting when he grinned hugely up at me before finally closing his eyes. "Goodnight Luddy." I whispered turning out the light and watching him for just a few moments more before finally closing the door. I had really meant what I said too, Ludwig was so polite and utterly adorable and I hoped that Gilbert would have me back some time soon.

As it turned out Gilbert did have me back. A lot. Not that I minded of course because I always ended up having an awesome time with Ludwig and plus I actually found kind of a friend in Gilbert too since he always insisted on having these long conversations with me before I left. Lately though things have seemed kind of off with Gil. He would call me to come babysit but then only be gone for half an hour then come back and spend twice that long talking to me and on top of that he had actually seemed sort of nervous lately. If there was one thing I learned about the Prussian it was that he never got nervous.

Anyway since I had been getting almost daily calls from him now I wasn't even mildly shocked when I got a call in the afternoon on Saturday from Gilbert. "Yes Gilbert what time do you need me over and how long am I going to be there?" I asked trying to hide my giggle. For once though I didn't get an answer right away. Instead I heard hushed arguing in the background which only ended when Gilbert let out a small hiss of pain (I guessed that Ludwig had lost his patience and kicked him again).

"Actually that's not why I called you today Zaria ..." Gilbert said with a small gulp and I waited patiently for him to continue, my curiosity perked. "I was calling to ask if you wanted to go to the park with me and Luddy. Its so nice out and its my first weekend off in awhile so I figured he and I could both use some fresh air but he started whining about wanting to play with you so I figured I'd call and see if maybe you wanted too ..." he said quickly and I could hear Ludwig protesting in the back saying something that sounded like 'It wasn't me that wanted her to come!'.

I thought about it for a second, I had never spent time with any of my clients outside of when I was babysitting and it seemed kind of strange to me. I really did love Ludwig though and his brother may be weird at times but he was cute and actually really nice and since I had no other plans I couldn't think of any reason to say no. "Sure Gil that sounds nice. Meet you at the park in about an hour?" I asked already getting up to go find what I should wear.

"J-ja, ja an hour sounds great!" Gilbert shouted excitedly and the last thing I heard was him screaming "We got a date with Zaria how awesome!" before the phone finally clicked off. I paused in my tracks and blushed, what had he meant by date exactly? Surely he couldn't mean an actually date date since his litter brother was coming along but then again a date with Gilbert didn't sound like that bad of an idea either.

Wait what was I thinking! Gilbert was just trying to be nice and make his brother happy he wasn't actually interested in me and I wasn't interested in him either. Even if he did have perfect muscles and flawless skin and eyes that always seemed so happy and a laugh that was so contagious … yeah totally not interested. Still it wouldn't hurt anything to look nice so I quickly changed into a airy sundress that showed off my legs and chest paired it with a pair of cute strappy sandals and left for the park.

I was surprised that when I got there a good half an hour early Gilbert and Ludwig were already there waiting for me, Gilbert pushing his brother on the swings. He completely forgot about it though when he saw me his eyes nearly bulging out of his head since he had never seen me in a dress. "Frau is that really you?" he asked in bewilderment walking over to me and leaving Ludwig whining in the swing.

I smiled shyly and nodded playing with the hem of my dress. "Yeah it is. Just because I don't look nice when I come to babysit doesn't mean I don't ever look nice." I said teasingly giving him a gentle push as we walked to take a seat on a nearby bench and watch Ludwig play with one of his friends, Feli. Though he seemed to be more annoyed by the boy then anything …

"Don't talk like that you always look awesome!" Gilbert scolded giving me a harsh look that caught me off guard. "That dress just makes you look even awesomer especially since it gives a nice view of those pretty little legs of yours kesesese~" he laughed walking his fingers down my knee playfully and causing me to blush. He quickly pulled his hand away and I saw a small blush of his own rise to his pale cheeks and he coughed nervously. I had to admit he was really really cute when he blushed.

Between playing with Ludwig and talking with Gilbert the afternoon went by way to fast for my liking and before I knew it the sun was starting to set in the sky. "So did you have fun today Frau?" Gilbert asked carrying a passed out Ludwig on his back as we walked along one of the trails by the pond. Even though Ludwig was fast asleep and I was pretty tired myself Gilbert had begged me to walk with him some more, I didn't know why but when I asked he only said that he had to show me something.

"Actually as lame as it probably sounds its the more fun I have had in a long time." I said with a small laugh running my fingers through my hair as we came to a stop and I rested against the railing. "I always have fun with Luddy though and your not so horrible to hang out with too." I said giving him a grin that was returned by Gilbert. We sat there for a few minutes just staring out at the water and listening to the sounds of crickets as they started to come out and play their song. I eventually broke the silence by asking "So what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Gilbert jumped as if having been lost in thought but soon regained his composure and gave me a smile as he dug a hand through his pocket. "I almost forgot, now that would have been majorly un-awesome. Especially since Luddy would have beaten me up if I hadn't given it to you." he mumbled to himself before finally pulling his hand out triumphantly and holding it out to me.

I was speechless at what I saw what he was holding, it was a black iron cross exactly like the one that he and Ludwig always wore. "Its for you Zaria because well … we both sort of consider you part of our family. I know its a very small family but we were hoping that maybe you would want to help expand it a little?" he asked his cheeks turning a shade of red that matched his eyes. I didn't know what to say. The two brothers were so close and only had each other to call family and yet they wanted me to join it? It had to be the single most sweetest thing anyone had ever asked me.

And since I couldn't find any words to tell him my answer I simply took the necklace from his hand then did something I thought I would never do. I kissed Gilbert. He stiffened at first, shocked by the sudden embrace, but it didn't take him long to kiss back with twice as much force as I had. We eventually parted for air though, both of us panting, and I smiled at him placing my lips gently against his before whispering "There is nothing I would want more." before giving him another kiss.

A/N: Oh mein gott it didn't take me three months to update this time guys :D But yet I feel like this story isn't the greatest I have done … oh well it was stuck in my head and Prussia was actually a very popular demand and plus LITTLE GERMANY IS SO CUTE I COULD DIE. Okay anyway now that that is over with I hoped you enjoyed this, the last story in the ABC's of love. Oh geez I think I am going to cry because you guys are like the best fans anyone could ever hope for and I am going to miss reading all your reviews for this T~T On a brighter side though I am still doing more one shots and since you guys wanted it I will be writing some lemony goodness ;) So check out my other series How Do I Say I Love You? And keep checking it because I will have my first lemon up by the end of next week! Thank you all for staying with me for 26 chapters both good and bad and remember you all made this possible! Love you guys and for the last time goodbye~


End file.
